TRAS BAMBALINAS
by Quiquita
Summary: Ella bailarina, como una vida de ensueño.... EL famoso, con un tragico pasado....que pasaria si la vida de estas dos personas chocaran para poner su mundo patas para arriba? Ayyyy... es mi primer fic... no me maten : """TODOS HUMANOS""" E/B J/A E/R
1. CAPITULO 1: DESPEDIDA Y REENCUENTRO

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.... son creados por la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, que Dios la bendiga por hacernos perder la cabeza por ellos.

Solo la historia es creada por mi... o eso creo.. jajajaja.. solo se que aparecio un dia en mi cabeza, y tuve ganas de escribirla.

Este primer capitulo, va dedicado a mi hermana Lunis, que casi me obligo a que me anime a subir un capitulo para ver lo que pasa..... y aqui estoy Lunis, lo prometido es deuda.... vamos a ver lo que pasa...

GRACIAS.......

* * *

CAPITULO 1: DESPEDIDA Y REENCUENTRO.

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Seattle, esperando para que me llamaran a abordar en un vuelo de 5 horas de viaje directo a Nueva York . Me mudaba W. 64th Street frente al Central Park y a unas cuadras del trabajo, donde vivían varias personas que trabajaban en la academia. No es que me gustara mucho la idea, siempre había sido de esas personas que tenían como propósito permanecer en mi ciudad natal, pero gracias a una jugosa oferta de trabajo debía mudarme.

Me iba a trabajar a la mejor academia de arte, si, a la Academia Juilliard, a mis 23 años, como profesora de danza y siendo una de las coordinadoras de la cátedra. Era raro que con la torpeza que había heredado, me haya decidido por el baile, pero cuando se trataba del mismo, ésta desaparecía por arte de magia.

_*Señores pasajeros, se les solicita abordar al vuelo K866 directo a New York… Repetimos, pasajeros del vuelo K866 con destino a Nueva York, se les solicita abordar… Gracias – _repetía la voz del parlante, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

_*Bella… ya es hora hija – dijo aquel hombre de estatura media, cabello oscuro y profundos ojos marrones._

_*Si si… ya estoy, será mejor que me apure para no perder el vuelvo – exclame mientras me ponía en pie y me dirigía a la puerta de abordaje._

_*Hija, estás segura? Sabes que siempre puedes cambiar de opinión – dijo mi madre con voz triste, formando un puchero en su rostro ovalado y mirándome con ojos entrecerrados._

_*Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes, aparte sabes que esta es una gran oportunidad para mí y no pue… _

_*Ya se ya se… no puedes desaprovecharla, es que te voy a extrañar tanto hija – dijo Renee mientras era abrazada por la cintura por mi padre._

_*Y yo a ustedes, cuídense mucho… yo los llamo cuando llegue – les dije con la voz entrecortada mientras los abrazada a ambos a la vez._

_*Estas segura que llevas todo Bella? No te olvidas de nada? – pregunto Charly mirando hacia mis maletas._

_*No papá… esta todo lo revise antes de salir para acá... bueno, ahora si me voy, de verdad cuídense mucho, los quiero – dije logrando que se me escaparan dos traicioneras lagrimas._

_*No te preocupes por nosotros y cuidate vos, que vas a un lugar que no conoces – exclamó mi padre mientras terminaba de hacer el check in e ingresaba mi camino hacia el avión._

_*Te amamos – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, logrando que les respondiera un "yo también" mientras me perdía entre la gente._

_Allí estaba yo, sentada del lado de la ventanilla del avión que me iba a llevar rumbo a mi nuevo hogar, porque así debía de llamarlo ahora MI HOGAR, mirando todo lo que mis ojos pudieran alcanzar a ver. Se veía todo tan chiquito, tan hermoso._

_Quien iba a decir que iba a salir de una pequeña escuela de danzas de Seattle, para ir a enseñar en Juilliard. Iba a extrañar a todas aquellas niñitas a las que enseñaba, a mis amigos de toda la vida, a Jake, que por cierto no había ido a despedirse, ya que estaba molesto porque me iba, y a Maltac, mi perrito o mas bien debería decir mi perrote; pero sabía que era una gran oportunidad para mi carrera si quería llegar a algo. _

_Desde niña había soñado con aparecer en alguna obra importante aunque sea en un segundo plano, o ser la coreógrafa de alguna estrella del momento, por eso debía esforzarme para llegar a la cima a través del baile, porque estaba por sentado que no me iban a elegir por mi belleza, ya que a mi visión no me veía como todas esas supermodelos que aparecen en las revistas, tenía mi cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos, que caía como cascada por debajo de la cintura en ondas, unos ojos chocolates y mi piel blanca como la leche… es cierto que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, gracias al baile, pero nada exagerado, en definitiva era una chica común y corriente._

_Ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas de vuelo y no sabía que hacer, me pare para dirigirme al baño, aburrida ya de leer y mirar la patética película que estaban pasando en la pantalla, cuando choqué con algo o alguien._

_*Ayyy!!! Perdón… perdón…. Perdón…. – dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza para encontrarme con un muchacho rubio, y con unos tremendos ojos celestes , seguí la vista de aquel hombre y me encontré con su camiseta blanca manchada de jugo logrando así que me sintiera peor por lo torpe que había sido– de veras mil per…_

_*Esta bien, no te preocupes, es jugo nomas – dijo mientras volvía a levantar la vista y a mirarme con ojos entrecerrados –Isabella…Swan? – pregunto dejándome totalmente en shock._

_*Si…te conozco? – contesté mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Como podía ser que no me acordase de alguien tan guapo como él? pensé – _

_*Si nos conocemos – hizo una pausa con una risita de por medio – por cierto, gracias por lo de guapo – Dios realmente lo había dicho en voz alta… Mátenme…en ese momento sentí mis mejillas ponerse del color rojo mas furioso que podía existir._

_*Jajaja… tranquila Bella, ya veo que te sigues poniendo colorada por cualquier cosa – Trágame tierra….definitivamente este no era mi día….. – por cierto, soy Jasper Hale te acuerdas?- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

_Jasper Hale? Jasper Hale?... y ahí estaba… en ese momento me vinieron a la mente una niña y un niño del rubio mas hermoso que podía existir y ojos color cielo. Aquellos con los que pasaba mi día entero jugando ya sea en mi casa o en la de ellos. Éramos los mejores amigos. Aunque me acuerdo que cuando era adolescente estaba medio enamorada-obsesionada con Jasper, de solo pensarlo sentí mis mejillas colorearse nuevamente. Pero a la edad de los 14, ellos se marcharon junto a sus padres, de Seattle._

_*Bella? – sentí que me llamaban – Ey Bells estas bien? – pregunto mientras pasaba su mano por delante de mi cara, sacándome de mis recuerdos._

_*Si.. Perdón.. Oh Dios mío, "Soldier" eres tú? – pregunté sin poder creerlo, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos._

_*Jajajaja…. Todavía te acuerdas el sobrenombre "clumsy"? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, haciendo que yo pusiera mala cara._

_*Sisi… muy gracioso Jasper – dije exasperada picándole las costillas con mi dedo índice, como odiaba que me dijeran torpe, aunque realmente era cierto…argg.. – oye y donde esta "Barby"? – pregunté mirando por encima de su hombro, buscándola. Rio con ganas cuando escucho que seguía con los apodos que teníamos de niños._

_*Ajajaja….. No Rose no esta acá, está en Nueva York, hace poco arrancó la carrera de modelaje y le está yendo muy bien– me contó, mientras le brillaban los ojos al hablar de su hermana. Wow… modelo, si bien Rosalie era una niña con una belleza sobrenatural y si bien era mas lanzada que yo cuando adolescentes, ambas éramos demasiado tímidas… y nunca hacíamos algo que nos expusiera tanto, pero creo que el tiempo hace milagros y se empezó a notar cuando de adolescente dijo que quería caminar por una pasarela, dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta._

_*Es genial….. debe de estas muy contenta, era algo que quería no?– dije con una sonrisa en los labios – y Jasper, que andas haciendo de tu vida?_

_*Soy manager…. – al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando incrédula siguió – si… lo se lo se…_

_*Creí que ibas a estudiar historia o algo de eso, ya que te gustaban tanto las batallas- lo corte._

_*Yo también, créelo, pero bueno mi hermana necesitaba uno, y después tengo un muy buen amigo mío que también y estoy metido en el espectáculo, quien lo diría no?- rio a carcajadas, contagiándome a mí también – y tú? Ya eres escritora?- pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja._

_*Mmm.. bueno en realidad yo también cambie un poco mis gustos, jajaja….. soy profesora de baile, y antes de que digas nada, muy buena por cierto – termine satisfecha._

_*Jajajajajaaja….. clumsy? Profesora de baile? Me estás hablando enserio? – dijo sin poder contener la risa._

_*Oye… hieres mis sentimientos – dijo llevándome la mano al pecho y fingiendo estar molesta, pero sin poder evitar lanzar pequeñas ricitas cuando vi que le caían lagrimas de los ojos._

_*Ayy lo siento – dijo entrecortadamente – de veras, lo siento es que no lo puedo creer, Bella como es que terminaste siendo profesora de baile con lo torpe que eras – volvió a lanzar carcajadas, logrando que el resto de los pasajeros nos miraran malhumorados._

_*Jasper, bájale… si lo se es raro en mí, pero mira.. cuando ustedes se fueron mi madre me envió a hacer algo que ayudara a mi coordinación a ver si se me iba un poco lo torpe – explique mientras él seguía lanzando risotadas, y yo me podía fucsia – y bueno desde ahí empecé a amar el baile y aquí estoy, por cierto me ayudo muchísimo – concluí con una enorme sonrisa._

_*Osea que ya no eres clumsy? – dijo mirando con los brazos cruzados por encima de su escultural pecho e inclinándose hacia mí con ojos entrecerrados, logrando que casi estallara de la vergüenza._

_*Bueno… osea.. no… mmm… - cuando empecé a tartamudear me escruto mas detenidamente, haciéndome acordar de todos los accidentes que tuve a lo largo de los años, ojo no todos eran culpa mía – Ahhhh está bien… si.. sigo siendo torpeee…. Satisfecho? – le pregunte con mis manos en jarra, apoyadas en la cadera, logrando que se riera un rato mas de mi._

_*No te enojes Bella… dios es que no lo puedo controlar… - trato de calmarse – ok ya está.. listo, ves? – dijo con la cara mas seria posible. Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, y cuando no volvió a reírse, me rei yo._

_*Oye y a que vas a Nueva York? – pregunto mientras nos sentábamos _

_*Por trabajo, conseguí un trabajo en Juilliard. Pero creo que ahora esta entrándome el miedo, dios no conozco a na…_

_*Ey ey ey…. Me ofendes… yo que soy? Que te pensabas que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mi, después de que tiraste jugo en mi camiseta? – en ese momento recordé como es que nos habíamos reencontrado y nuevamente sentí subir la sangre a mis mejillas._

_*Claro te debo un jugo y.. de veras lo si… - me corto de nuevo_

_*Jajajaajaja… tranquila….y vas a ver que no todo es tan terrible, y vaya… wow de veras que buena suerte al entrar en Juilliard– dijo con una sonrisa en la cara._

_*Disculpen, pero el avión ya va a aterrizar, por favor abrochen sus cinturones – dijo la azafata sacándonos de nuestra charla, era increíble lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo hablando con el_

_*Bueno Bells, será mejor que me vaya a mi asiento – dijo mientras se paraba - me alegro mucho de que estés bien y espero que se repita, menos lo del jugo – dijo riéndose, haciéndome que riera también._

_*Jajajaa… okok tratare de no ser la clumsy de siempre…. – dije riendo – oye mándale un saludo a Rose – termine cuando ya se andaba alejando._

_*Ahh espera… - volvió sobre sus pasos - anota tu numero acá – dijo dándome su celular, yo le di el mío y así intercambiamos números._

_*Ok… avísame cuando puedo pagarte el jugo – dije entre risas._

_*Oh si!! No te preocupes… nos vemos pronto, y suerte Bella… – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y ese maldito rubor volvia a ellas… sentí a Jasper riéndose._

_*Igualmente Jass, hasta luego – me despedí, mientras abrochaba mi cinturón y esperaba que el avión aterrizara._

_Luego de unos minutos el ya había aterrizado y estaba esperando por mis maletas. Una vez que las encontré, me dirigí a la salida para tomar un taxi con destino a mi nuevo departamento. Era una noche realmente calurosa en el mes de Julio y no veía la hora de llegar a casa, mientras recordaba la charla que había tenido con Jasper, que desde que se había ido a sentar, no lo había vuelto a ver. _

_Tome uno de los taxis que se abarrotaban en la acera, para transportar a los viajeros, mientras un muy amable taxista me ayudo a subir la maleta y así emprendí el viaje hasta mi departamento._

* * *

Bueno aca estamos nuevamente... espero que les haya gustado, y que tengan ganas de seguir con mas.

Y si no es asi.. pues no hay problema.. y creo que me dedicare a otra cosa... jajajajaja

Besote a todas!!! GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!


	2. CAPITULO 2: NUEVA VIDA Y MI VECINA?

Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Aca estoy de nuevo!!!!!!

Primero, y como siempre les recordare: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenece, démosle las gracias a S.M.

GRACIAS STEPHENIE!!! :)

Otro nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como el primero, porque yo realmente me divertí escribiéndolo.

Capaz que se aburren con esto de las dedicatorias pero al ser los primeros y mi primer fic siento y tengo las ganas de hacerlo, porque no estaría esta historia hoy acá, sin todas las cosas que lindas que me dicen MIS ROBSTENIANAS maravillosas y preferidas… GRACIAS POR CONFIAR Y DARME LOS ANIMOS SUFICIENTES.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: NUEVA VIDA Y……. MI VECINA?

No sé en qué momento del viaje en taxi me quede dormida, pero me di cuenta que lo estaba cuando el taxista me sacudió por el hombro mientras me llamaba con un "señorita… hemos llegado". Termine de pagarle lo que le debía y baje del auto para admirar por vez primera la entrada del imponente edificio que tenia frente a mí.

Ahí estaba yo, parada en la puerta del mismo, que se encontraba sumamente iluminado, de ladrillos blancos y una puerta enorme de vidrio. Nunca había venido al edificio, ni para verlo antes de comprarlo, ni para supervisar la remodelación, ya que lo había hecho pintar y arreglar antes de mudarme, de todo eso se había hecho cargo la Academia guiada por mi madre, ya que no podía dejar mi trabajo todavía en Seattle, solo recurrían a mí para consultarme precios y gustos. Abrí la puerta de vidrio y arrastre las maletas, pasando por delante de un escritorio, donde supuse seria el lugar de trabajo del guardia de seguridad; me dirigí hacia uno de los dos ascensores herméticos que poseía el edificio, cabe destacar que soy claustrofóbica, así que esto no iba a ayudar demasiado en mi.

Una vez dentro del ascensor marque el piso 12, mi departamento, y en menos de cinco minutos, las puertas del mismo se estaban abriendo (Gracias a Dios), dando lugar a un espacioso palier, que poseía una pared de espejo a mi izquierda, y a mi derecha una pared blanca con una puerta que de seguro seria la que dirigía a la escalera y frente a mí una gran puerta marrón. Fui hacia allí y metí una de las llaves que tenía en el llavero y la abrí, me encontré con un lugar de ensueño, un gran piso lujoso y luminoso, completamente equipado y amueblado con selectos muebles clásicos y modernos.

Era un sitio demasiado confortable por lo que se veia, apenas entre, me encontré con un living-comedor y frente a mí un enorme ventanal con balcón, con vista al Central Park. Un sillón de cuero negro, enfrentando a un televisor LCD y entre medio de ellos una mesita chiquita de vidrio y un poco mas alla una mesa de vidrio con cuatro sillas delante del ventanal. "Tendre que tener cuidado con tanto vidrio por aca con mi torpeza, no será cosa que termine en tragedia" pensé riéndome de mi misma, y recordando con una sonrisa mi reencuentro con Jasper ("Clumsy") JA.

Seguí mi vista hacia la izquierda y vi una puerta, me acerque a ella y me dio lugar al dormitorio principal (mi dormitorio) con una enorme cama de acolchados blancos, un ventanal, baño en suite y un muy espacioso vestidor.

Salí del dormitorio y me dirigí hacia la maravillosa cocina con materiales de acero que se encuentra hacia la derecha, y está separada del living-comedor, solo por un desayunador. Seguí el pasillo en forma de U ubicado al lado de la cocina para dar lugar a un lavadero, un toilette, un baño con ducha y al dormitorio de huéspedes con una cama grande, vestidor y un gran ventanal.

Volví sobre mis pasos hacia el living-comedor, y me dirigí a los ventanales que daban al amplio y alargado balcón, para encontrarme como una vista extremadamente magnifica, la misma que se podía observar desde cualquiera de los dos dormitorios.

Era raro que yo, una chica común y corriente, se mudara a un lugar como este; me había costado mucho reunir la plata para este apartamento, pero había valido la pena tanto sacrificio en el ultimo año, si el resultado del mismo era este, aunque sabía que me iba a tener que seguir esforzando sí quería mantenerlo.

Me sentía como una niña con juguete nuevo, dando vueltas por todo el departamento sin perderme detalle del mismo, y admirando la belleza de paisaje que tenía desde allí. Luego de haberlo recorrido más de veinte veces, tome los bolsos que había dejado en la entrada y los lleve hacia aquella habitación decorada en colores, celeste, blanco y negro, Mi Habitación.

Subí la maleta a la enorme cama y comencé a desempacar todo, que para el vestidor que tenia, aquello iba a ser muy poco.

*Creo que tendría que hacerle una visita al centro comercial – me dije a mi misma en voz alta mientras miraba con atención y ponía los brazos en jarra en mi cintura – arggg… odio las compras, mejor que quede como está – dije imaginándome a MI en la jungla del centro – NO… NI LOCA – concluí. Y cuando Bella Swan decía no… era "NO".

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con las cosas del baño, el timbre del departamento me sobresalto, mire la hora y eran las 9:05 pm. Tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo? Casi dos horas de acomodar todo; quien podrá ser? Pensé.

Me encamine hacia la puerta para encontrarme con la persona que había detenido mi labor. En cuanto llegue mire por la mirilla, e instantáneamente abrí, ahi estaba la persona más chiquitita que había visto en mi vida, claro dejando afuera a los niños; era una muchacha más o menos de mi edad, menudita, más baja que yo, de piel blanca, cabello corto, negro y en puntas, y unos bonitos ojos avellana.

*Hola… mi nombre es Alice Brandon, vivo en el piso de abajo, tú debes de ser la nueva inquilina cierto?.......Ayyy pero que tonta mi pregunta, claro que eres la nueva inquilina – dijo de corrido reteniendo la respiración para soltarla al final de toda la frase dándose un suave golpe en la frente. Al ver que no contestaba continuo – eres Isabella Swan? – dijo mirándome con curiosidad – ay ya veo que me eq…….

* Bella – la corte haciendo que parara de hablar – dime Bella, mucho gusto por cierto - exclame mientras extendía la mano y ella en vez de aceptarla se lanzo, literalmente a darme un tremendo abrazo.

*Ay Bella he escuchado tanto de ti – dijo mientras se separaba, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios – presiento que seremos muy grandes amigas – termino guiñándome un ojo, y haciendo que se me escapara una pequeña risita. Era increíble como una persona tan chiquitita fuera capaz que contener tanta energía, alegría, positividad, hiperactividad en su cuerpo; pero no podía negar que me cayera muy bien, y que en cierto punto deseara que termináramos siendo grandes amigas – mmm..creo que te asuste, soy demasiado confianzuda, per….

*No no es eso, es que es todo tan nuevo para mí, perdóname tu a mi – dije mientras ella me hacía señas con la mano para que lo dejara pasar mientras soltaba un "puff, no hay problema"- por cierto Alice, quieres pasar? – pregunte haciéndome a un lado.

*Claro, traje una pizza y bebida – comento, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que llevaba una caja en las manos y en el suelo había apoyada una coca cola light – y no… no me debes nada, es una mini cena de bienvenida y no discutas – rio, mientras yo le agradecía. Me leía la mente o qué? La verdad es que no me gustaba que nadie pagara por mis cosas, pero sabía que no podría discutir con alguien como Alice.

Deje entrar a Alice al apartamento, y nos dirigimos a la cocina en busca de unos platos, servilletas y vasos. Para después ir a sentarnos al cómodo sillón de cuero, apoyando las cosas en la mesilla de cristal que se encontraba delante de este, mientras nos sumíamos en una agradable conversación.

*Y dime Bella, Julliard eh? Qué edad tienes? Tienes novio?– pregunto mi vecina para después meterse un bocado de pizza en la boca y mirarme atentamente.

*Wow wow wow… Alice, mas despacio – hable mientras nos reíamos las dos, no me sorprendió que supiera que iba a trabajar en Julliard, ya que sabía que muchas personas que vivían aquí trabajaban allí – Julliard, si mi sueño hecho realidad, voy a ir de profesora y coordinadora de cátedra. Tengo 23 años y no, no deje a nadie en Seattle – conteste a cada una de sus preguntas, mientras sentía subir la sangre a mis mejillas, la verdad es que no me gustaba hablar mucho de mi – y tú? Que haces en Julliard? Porque supongo que trabajas allí no?

*Si, trabajo en Julliard, es maravilloso…. Todos aquí trabajamos allí, bueno menos dos o tres – comenzó entusiasmada – soy la encargada del área de vestuario. Amo diseñar, claro me encanta comprar también, pero lo que hago es otra cosa, son los vestuarios para las presentaciones de la Academia– canturreó mientras movía sus pequeñas manos de aquí para allá – tienes que verlo, Julliard es un mundo dentro de otro mundo Bella, es increíble – termino soñadoramente, haciéndome reír – y bueno también tengo 23 años y tampoco tengo a nadie que caliente mi cama por las noches – rio a carcajadas mientras me guiñaba un ojo, dejándome perpleja por su comentario – ay discúlpame, es que soy demasiado directa – dijo sonriendo.

* jajaja… no te preocupes Alice, creo que me vendría bien ser un poco como tu – comente, mientras le daba un sorbo a mi gaseosa.

*Ohhh bueno entonces, ya te enseñare algunos trucos – rio – ya que ambas estamos solteras tendríamos que salir a casar unos muy sexys, calientes y hambrientos leones Bella, no crees? – concluyo haciendo que nos riéramos las dos a carcajadas.

Seguimos conversando por largo rato, (mientras comíamos y bebíamos), de los gustos de cada una, y de cosas superficiales; habíamos salido a sentarnos al balcón. La estábamos pasando a lo grande contándonos cosas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y la verdad es que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Alice podía ser una chica con energías de más, pero era muy agradable, era de aquellas personas con la que se podía conversar tanto seriamente como en broma. Realmente yo también tenía el presentimiento de que seriamos grandes amigas, aunque sabía que tendría que aguantarme muchas de sus locuras, y la verdad, es que las haría con gusto. Wow… quien es esta Bella? Preguntó mi conciencia.

Estábamos hablando de lo que se podía hacer los fines de semana, cuando Alice miro su reloj y pego un grito, que hizo que me tapara los oídos, creo que la habían escuchado de los 15 pisos que tenia el edificio. Dios que le habrá pasado? Pensé, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar….

*Ayyy Bella, son las 3:00 am. – exclamó parándose de golpe, haciendo que yo me parase también – tenemos que descansar, mañana nos espera un gran día de compras – termino mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

*Wow!!! Si que hemos hablado bast…. – me corte – espera… QUE? – termine al darme cuenta de lo último que había dicho.

* Que hay que descansar Bella!!!

*No no eso no, compras Alice? De veras? No estás hablando enserio no? – pregunte haciendo puchero y esperanzada de que mis oidos hayan escuchado mal.

*Claro que si Bella, COMPRAS……. C-O-M-P-R-A-S – me deletreó lo más feliz de la vida, mientras la miraba sin poder creérmelo. DIOS POR QUE A MI?

*Ay Dios mío!!!!! No me digas que no te encanta salir al centro comercial? – pregunto mirándome con los ojos como platos, al ver que no contestaba, se agarro la cabeza – Bella, es lo mejor y totalmente relajante comprar cosas, no te preocupes, vas a ver que conmigo te vas a divertir, ay estoy tan emocionada – exclamo mientras entrabamos. RELAJANTE??? Quien me mando a mí a dejarla entrar? Ah sí claro YO…. Me reproche mientras íbamos hacia la puerta de entrada.

*Alice no creo que sea bue….

*PLISCHUUUUU BELLA!!! – dijo mirándome con ojitos de cachorrito a medio morir, mientras entrelazaba las manos. Cuando se dio cuenta que me estaba dejando convencer, comenzó a dar saltitos sabiendo que había ganado la batalla "Ay Bella, si que te impones ante los demás " me dije a mi misma (puro sarcasmo), – yupiiiiiii!!!!! Vas a ver que la pasaremos genial, tu déjame a mi – me dio un abrazo para después abrir la puerta – y descansa, NOS ESPERA UN GRAN DIA, Adiós – saludo mientras se subía al ascensor y sacudía su mano en mi dirección.

*Adiós Alice, descansa.

Cerré la puerta una vez que Alice se hubo ido y me quede parada unos cuantos minutos en el mismo lugar mientras asimilaba todo lo que había pasado. Una vez que trate de asimilarlo, cosa que no pude, me dirigí hacia el balcón a recoger los vasos, cerré el ventanal, y luego lleve las cosas hacia la cocina para dejar todo limpio.

Cuando termine, apague las luces y fui hacia mi dormitorio, abrí la ventana y me cambie mis jeans y musculosa blanca por unos shorts de algodón y una remera de tirantes. Me ate el pelo en una coleta desprolija, frente al espejo del baño y luego apague la luz y abrí mi cama, apartando el acolchado. Me metí bajo las sábanas haciendo que todo el cansancio y estrés me abrumara; recorde lo que me esperaba mañana y trate de dormirme sumiéndome en mi miseria. No podía ser tan malo cierto? CIERTO?

* * *

ANTES QUE NADA:

SOPHIA18 // YEVI08 // MONCHI-SISCHUUU // PEQUE (CARMEN) // GRIIIIIIII // JORGIIIII // SOBRI ALIIII

GRACIAS…. GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON Y POR TORMARSE EL TIEMPO DE ECHARLE UNA OJEADA A LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR SER LAS PRIMERAS QUE CONFIARON EN MI.

Plischu = Please //Por favor. El plischu es una transformación del please, hecha por mí para que suene mas tierno… jajajaja si, lo sé estoy loca… pero tengo esas cosas chicas… ajajaja

Ahhh.. por ciertoooo, en mi perfil, les dejo un plano del departamento, por si lo quieren ver, por si no me explique bien.

ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO CON ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. Y DEJENME SABER LO QUE LES PARECIO….

GRACIAS… BESOS!!!!!!


	3. CAPITULO 3: PRIMER DIA

Hola a todas!!!!!! Como pasaron Semana Santaa????

Como siempre: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ya saben, denle las gracias a Stephenie Meyer que es la culpable de esta adicción. Pero que adicción mas linda.

Bueno ahora siii… las dejo con un capitulo mas… esta vez las hice esperar un poco mas, para que no se me acostumbren a la seguidilla, a veces mi mente no da para tanto niñas.. jajajaja.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

CAPITULO 3: PRIMER DÍA

*Felicidades Bella, estas contratada – dijo Carter Mackensi, el representante mas famoso de Broadway – Firma estos papeles y el puesto sera tuyo – concluyo, mientras me acercaba el contrato….

Yo Isabella Marie Swan. Lo había logrado.

Estaba a punto de firmar la papelería, cuando de repente todo comenzó a zumbar. Que es lo que pasaba? Dios, me estaba matando los oídos ese terrible sonido.

Comencé a moverme tratando de que desapareciera el zumbido, cuando lo único que encontré fue el piso de mi habitación contra todo mi cuerpo. Auch!!!!! Eso dolio!!!

Otra vez ese sueño, pensé cuando de repente volvi a escuchar el zumbido que termino siendo el timbre del apartamento. Mire la hora en el reloj que se encontraba frente a la mesita de luz (las 7:38 am. de un sabado) Mátenme!!! A quien se le ocurria venir a esta hora?

Me encamine hacia la puerta, tallándome los ojos. Menos de 4hs había logrado dormir, y ahora tenia a un loco maniaco pegado a mi timbre.

*Voy, voy – grite lo mas alto que pude, se ve que no me escucharon ya que le seguían dando de lo lindo a mi timbre…. Los timbres se queman?

Llegue a la puerta tambaleándome y la abri de un tiron sin antes mirar quien era. Y con que, o mejor dicho quien me encontré?.......

ALICE.

Tenia puesto un jean claro que se pegaba demasiado a sus piernas, con una camisa fucsia y botas negras. Estaba peinada y maquillaba impecablemente y sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras daba saltitos y aplaudia, como podía una persona estar con esa energía a estas horas de la madrugada, cuando se había acostado no hacia nada? Ah si claro.. otra vez… Alice. Como no me di cuenta antes. Duh!!!!! Me golpee mentalmente.

*Hola Bella, Buenos días – arranco la duendecillo maldito, si escucharon bien, duende, es que se parece a uno, toda chiquitita y esas facciones que poseía, aunque debía reconocer que tenia una belleza increíble.

Tenia ganas de llorar. Alice se encamino dentro de mi apartamento deteniéndose en el medio del living, dándose la vuelta con brazos en jarra, mirándome detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Segui su mirada y cuando ya no aguante mas hable.

*Alice, se puede saber que haces aquí tan temprano? – pucheree – es que acaso no duermes? – cuando termine de hablar vi como se llevo las manos al pecho mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y sobresalía su labio inferior – Alice, que te pasa? – me acerque a paso rápido para abrazarla.

*Te olvidaste Bella? Olvidaste lo que teníamos que hacer hoy…– trate de recordar que teníamos que hacer tan temprano a la mañana, pero no se me vino nada a la mente – centro comercial Bella, te suena a algo? – me saco de la duda la duende, mientras me miraba como si fuese la persona mas ignorante del mundo. Cai en la cuenta de lo que me había dicho….

*ALICEEEE!!!!!! Son menos de las ocho de la mañana, en que cabeza cabe ir a un centro comercial a esta hora… y demas esta decirte que no esta abierto no? – termine soltando todo el aire que había contenido, mientras la miraba esperando que reconociera su error. En realidad hizo totalmente lo contrario, comenzó a reir como una loca desquiciada, mientras se agarraba las costillas. Espere a que se tranquilizara y le puse mi mejor cara molesta.

*Y cual es el chiste? – le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

*Ya estas hablando como yo Bella!!! – comenzó - Y quien dijo que vamos a ir en este preciso momento de compras? – pregunto ya mas relajada. Eso ultimo me dejo confusa y antes de que pudiera preguntar "entonces que rayos haces aquí" hablo. – Bella, tenemos que arreglarte antes de salir – miro su reloj – y si no empezamos ya, se nos va a hacer tarde.

*Alice, cariño… - comencé a la vez que tomaba sus manos entre las mias y la miraba directo a los ojos - cuando termine de arreglarme todavía va a ser temprano para ir de compras – le explique detenidamente como si fuera una niña chiquita, logrando asi que me mirara molesta. Por un momento temi por mi vida y pensé que se me iba a tirar a la yugular, pero lo que menos me espere es que me arrastrara hasta el baño.

Claro… solo una ingenua como yo, no se da cuenta de lo obvio. Con Alice se tarda el doble, que digo el doble, el triple de tiempo o mas de lo que lo hace una persona normal en arreglarse. Como no me imagine antes que ella iba a ser la encargada de mi vestimenta?

Mientras estuvo literalmente produciendome, luche con ella por la ropa, maquillaje y peinado que quería que utilizara, jamás en mi vida me había preocupado por nada de ello, y menos utilizado una gota de maquillaje. Cuando me pregunto donde tenia de lo ultimo y le dije que no tenia, casi le da un paro cardio-respiratorio. Comenzó a explicarme los beneficios de porque eran necesarios…. para despues correr hasta su piso en busca de ellos.

Pero obvio, es la duende maldito, y si o si se hace lo que ella quiere, asi que dos horas y media despues me encontraba en el centro comercial hecha una "dama", según Alice, yo me sentía mas como otra cosa, pero no viene al caso.

Me había obligado a vestir unos jeans negros, una chaqueta roja llevando por debajo una musculosa negra y unas sandalias haciendo juego, gracias a dios sin taco. Había dejado mi pelo suelto en ondas y por suerte había conseguido que el maquillaje sea lo mas suave posible. Un gran logro para ser la primera vez que me enfrentaba a esta Alice.

*Bien Bella, ya estamos aquí, ahora A COMPRAR!!! – grito de lo mas emocionada dando un aplauso, haciendo que todo el mundo se volteara a vernos y que mis mejillas se volvieran del color de la camisa de Alice. Comenzó a correr por todo el centro comercial arrastrándome con ella. AHORA SI!!! DEFINITIVAMENTE MATENME.

Luego de cinco horas de ir y venir me encontraba cruzando la puerta de mi departamento con miles y miles de bolsas de ropas. "Ah Bella, y te quejabas que tu armario estaba vacio? Pues alguien ya se encargo de eso JA", me recrimine. Solte todas las bolsas a la entrada y me tire en el sillón para descansar un rato y darme un masaje en mis adoloridos pies. De veras, casi se me caen a pedazos.

No daba mas, esa mujer tenia mas energía de la que yo podría llegar a soportar. Nos las habíamos pasado de tienda en tienda y de cada una de ellas siempre saliamos con algo. "Yo había dicho que me bancaria cualquier locura de Alice?"- Pregunte mirando al techo – pues bien… retiro lo dicho, si hay alguien alla arriba RETIRO LO DICHO – grite mentalmente. No podía creer como una persona pudiera comprar tanto en tan poco tiempo, de solo recordarlo se me ponía la piel de gallina.

Había llegado un momento que ya no quería gastar mas de mi dinero, ya había sido suficiente para un solo dia, y tenia ropa para tirar al techo. Pensé que con esa excusa, mas el hecho de que tenia que ahorrar para mi apartamento, Alice se iba a tranquilizar. Pero claro, es Alice y para ella nunca es suficiente asi que se le había puesto en la cabeza pagar por mis cosas. Proteste, chille, hable, pero nada sirvió para que no lo hiciera, saben el resultado? Mas de la mitad de las bolsas que estaban tiradas en el piso eran regalo de Alice.

Me había hecho comprar prendas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, que no iban con una chica como yo y que jamás utilizaria. Algunas de ellas: Ropa interior: "Vamos Bella, te vas a ver salvaje dentro de esto, es hot" había gritado, para que todos nos miraran y logrando que llegara a una tonalidad de rojo imposible. Para que las quería si no tenia a nadie con quien usarlas. Por favor, puff, ni que fuera a estar tan desesperada no?. Bueno quizás…. NO… NO ESTAS DESESPERADA ISABELLA SWAN.

Me levante exasperada del sillón para quitarme la ropa y volver a darme un baño relajante. JA las compras relajantes no Alice? Pensé para mi, mientras me metia en la bañadera. Ni en broma.

El resto del sábado paso tranquilamente, Alice no apareció por la noche, porque tenia una cita con un hombre misterioso, según ella, que había conocido en Julliard, creo que se llamaba Eric. Asi que yo estaba ya acostada en mi cama leyendo por no se cuanta vez mi ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

No se en que momento me había quedado dormida la noche anterior, pero ya estábamos a domingo. Me levante cerca del mediodía, sin un duende que me estuviera llamando ni me haga escenas, claro solo duro diez minutos, porque al ratito ya la tenia en la puerta para una charla de chicas. Asi nos pasamos horas, hablando de su cita, cosa que no me termino de contar.

A media tarde Alice se marcho alegando que debía hacer unos diseños que le habían encargado. Asi que yo estuve en mi departamento, descansando y preparando todo para arrancar en la Academia al dia siguiente. Por la noche me acoste temprano dejándome llevar en los brazos de morfeo.

Lunes. Lunes 5 de Julio. Mi primer dia de trabajo en Julliard. Estaba tan hiperactiva y entusiasmada que no me podía quedar un momento quieta. Sera que lo de Alice era contagioso?. Y como si la estuviera llamando, el timbre de mi departamento sono dándome a saber que ella ya estaba aquí. No entendía esa mania de subir, cuando yo podía bajar.

Agarre mi mochila con todo lo que necesitaba y una tostada, luego de darle un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja y salir a encontrarme con la duende.

*Ey Ally!!! Buenos días!! Como estas? – le pregunte mientras le daba un abrazo para luego cerrar la puerta. Me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas – no me mires asi, estoy feliz – termine con una sonrisa.

*Wow Bella, si que estas radiante hoy, aunque te va a resultar un poco incomodo dar clases con esa ropa – dijo mientras me escaneaba con la mirada – aunque debo decir que elegiste muy bien la ropa, esos jeans y esa camisa te quedan de infarto.. y zapatos Bella? – me miro perpleja – realmente te vas a matar bail…

*Alice es solo para presentarme en mi primer dia - dije mientras me reia por como había reaccionado la duende – llevo un cambio de ropa para las clases.

*Ahhh entonces si, espero que hayas elegido alguno de los conjuntos que compramos el sábado, te veias tan linda en varios de ellos – un escalofrio me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando recordé las compras. Gracias a Dios Alice no se había dado cuenta.

Caminamos las calles que separaban nuestro edificio de la Academia, a la vez que Alice me terminaba de contar sobre su cita con ¿Eric?. Me conto que la cosa no había funcionado, ya que para ella, el hombre era de lo mas aburrido y callado del mundo. Que ironia no? Jajaja me rei para mi. Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales cuando llegamos y subimos los escalones que nos llevarían a nuestros trabajos. Una vez dentro Alice se despidió, ya que debía ir a supervisar unas cosas, sin antes brindarme su apoyo y suerte e indicándome el camino a secretaria.

El lugar estaba lleno de pasillos, con gente que iba y venia. Era realmente un lugar increíble y en el que sin lugar a dudas te podias perder. Luego de un par de minutos y de unas cuantas consultas a varios estudiantes, llegue para encontrarme a una señora de pelo cano, regordeta y de gafas, sentada dentras de un escritorio. Me acerque a ella rápidamente.

*Buenos días – salude, logrando que me prestara atención

*Buenos días corazón, en que te puedo ayudar? – pregunto amablemente.

* Mi nombre es Isabella Swan – comencé.

*Ay si cariño! Te estábamos esperando – se levanto y me extendió la mano – mi nombre es Doris – se presento con una sonrisa contagiosa en la cara. Estreche su mano – Bienvenida querida! En 5 minutitos te atiende la Sra. Stromber, siéntate donde quieras – indico con la mano, le agradeci y me fui a sentar en unas sillas que había frente al escritorio.

En menos de cinco minutos una mujer de unos 40 años, cabello rubio y ojos marrones, vestida de traje, salió por la puerta de direccion, y me miro mientras yo me levantaba de mi asiento.

*Srita. Swan, Bienvenida, por favor adelante – me indico con una sonrisa dejándome pasar primera al siguiente cuarto – es una alegría conocerla... por fin la tenemos entre nosotros, despues de tanta recomendacion – dijo mientras que con la mano me indicaba que tomara asiento para ella hacer lo mismo detras de su escritorio.

*Muchas gracias Sra Stromber, es un placer estar aca, ya tenia ganas de arrancar cuanto antes – dije mientras de reojo escaneaba la habitación, diferentes títulos, cuadros, fotos, colgaban de las paredes.

*Sera mejor que nos tuteemos, ninguna de las dos es tan mayor - rio mientras sentía el ambiente cada vez mas relajado – llamame Beth.

*Por mi no hay problema, Beth…entonces tu llamame Bella – me miro confundida – es que me gusta mas Bella, que el Isabella – comente mientras el rubor subia a mis mejillas y ella lanzaba unas risitas.

*Muy bien Bella… estas listas para arrancar con todo en tu primer dia? – pregunto entrelazando los dedos y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio a la vez que yo le contestaba "Tan lista como una pueda estar" – Bien, tu horario será de 9:00 hs. a 17:30 hs. De lunes a viernes. Estaras a cargo de dos grupos Bella, uno que arranca a las 10:00 hs y termina a las 13:00 hs. Estos primeros serán alumnos de entre 18 y 22 años, y el otro de 16:00 hs a 17:30 hs. Serán niñas de entre 5 a 10 años, por eso es menor la carga horaria– explico , mientras asentía y soltaba algunos "aja" "si" cuando lo consideraba necesario- Los tiempos libres los administraras como mas te convenga. Ya sea comer, descansar, supervisar el trabajo del area, programar los eventos, hablar con las diferentes catedras que cada grupo necesite para su mayor comodidad., atender consultas, entre otras cosas– concluyo – Alguna duda?- conteste a su pregunta con una negativa.

Luego de estar un rato mas charlando sobre la Academia, Beth me guio hacia la que iba a ser mi primera clase oficial. Llegamos a un salón repleto de espejos con barras en ellos, que se encontraba vacio. Me indico que seria el lugar fijo de mi primer grupo para ensayar durante todo el semestre. Me acompaño hasta el vesturio ubicado al lado del salón para que pudiera cambiarme de ropa por una mas comoda y practica.

Entre al vestuario que estaba abarrotado de chicas, y me dirigi hacia el lugar mas apartado, apoyando mi mochila en un banco y cambiándome por un top, sudadera y zapatillas. Ate mi pelo en una coleta bien ajustada, guarde todas mis cosas apurada, ya que se me había hecho tarde y corri hacia el salón, cuando me choque contra alguien y cai de cola al suelo. Auch!!! También dolio.

*Lo siento, no te vi – dije apenada mientras mis mejillas adquirían un toco rosado. Comencé a levantar la cabeza cuando escuche una voz aterciopelada.

*La próxima vez mira bien por donde caminas – gruño el muchacho mas hermoso que había conocido en mi patética vida, mientras esos increíbles ojos que parecían cansados se fijaban en los mios. Todo en el era perfecto y conocido, pero de donde?..... Lo que mas me había llamado la atención era el frunce de su entrecejo, su mandibula tensa, como sostenía el puente de su nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice.. Que dices Bella, te golpeaste las pompis y te afectó el cerebro? Me gruñi a mi misma.

Comencé a sentir como la rabia contenida quería salir y como mis ojos se hacían agua gracias a ella; era la persona mas maleducada que existía y ni si quiera había sido capaz de ayudarme a levantar ni a preguntar como me encontraba despues de haberme tirado. Una persona normal hacia eso verdad? Para cuando me pare y le grite "Idiota", aquel tipejo ya estaba desapareciendo por los pasillos de la Academia. Es que ya no quedan hombres decentes?

Luego del incidente, una pompi adolorida y una rabia que me absorbía por dentro, me encamine al salón que ahora se encontraba repleto de chicas y chicos. Deje mis cosas en un lugar apartado, mientras sentía el sudor en mis manos, y como mis nervios aparecían a flor de piel consumiendo toda la molestia causada por culpa de aquel extraño. Con un sonrojo en mis mejillas me acerque al centro del salón.

*Buenos días!! – exclame con una sonrisa nerviosa, logrando la atención de todos, y un "Buenos días" grupal. Dios que difícil era esto, nunca había logrado hacer vínculos con muchas personas de mi edad, ni si quiera en secundaria y ahora estaba delante de 20 adolescentes que me escrutaban de arriba a abajo esperando a aprender lo que pudiera enseñarles.

*Bien… mi nombre es Bella y sere su profesora de aquí a finales del semestre – comencé a explicar mientras tomaba confianza– durante todo este tiempo les enseñare, ayudare y practicaremos una coreografia que se llevara a cabo a principios de diciembre, la cual será su pase al próximo semestre, sin aprobar esta clase, no podrán ingresar en el semestre que viene - les conte, mientras escuchaban atentos y me movia de un lado a otro.

Asi, entre supervisiones, controles, coreografias, presentaciones, explicaciones, enseñanza, dudas y otras cosas, paso mi primer dia de trabajo. Llegue a casa en un estado de entre felicidad, cansacio, nervios, orgullo, extasis y me di un baño. Luego baje hasta la almacen mas cercana, comi mientras veía la tele y me acoste antes de que marcaran las 23:00. Había sido un dia realmente agotador.

Ya había pasado mas de un mes y medio desde que había llegado a la cuidad. Mi trabajo se hacia cada vez mas entretenido, relajante, divertido, cuando ya le había tomado la mano. Debía ser muy organizada, ya que se necesitaba estar en todos lados y atender cada cosa, desde materiales hasta alumnos. Pero no me costaba mucho, ya que siempre había sido una persona responsable.

Había conocido gente realmente maravillosa, en todas las areas de Julliard, pero mantenía una relación especial con Doris (una mujer de 66 años, a quien consideraba como una abuela), Beth (madre de tres hijos, de unos 45 años) y Alice. También había algunos hombres un tanto molestos que solo se ocupaban de conseguir mi numero, entre ellos Mike Newton, mi peor pesadilla. Pero para ser sincera en este momento no me interesaba, esta mas enfocada a responder en mi trabajo. O mejor dicho no me interesaba nada que tenga que ver con dicho intento de hombre.

No me había vuelto a cruzar con aquel vil ser que me había chocado el primer dia en la academia, y estaba agradecia, mas por el que por mi, ya que si me lo encontraba era posible que terminara presa. Pero si habia soñado con el cada noche, habia algo en el que me llamaba la atencion (aparte de su belleza claro) y sentia que lo conocia de algun lado, pero eso realmente era imposible.

Este ultimo tiempo mi amistad con Alice había ido en ascenso, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, me había llevado a recorrer Nueva York, mostrándome prácticamente todo Manhattan (El Edificio Empire State, el Edificio Chrysler, el distrito de los teatros alrededor de Broadway, Columbia University, el centro financiero alrededor de Wall Street, "Lincoln Center, el "American Museum of Natural History", Chinatown, el Central Park, el "Times Square" y la Quinta Avenida donde se encuentra gran parte del movimiento comercial) en este ultimo en realidad es donde habíamos pasado la mayoría de nuestros días…. Es que esa mujer no se iba a cansar nunca de tanta compra? La respuesta claramente era NO.

Mi armario en cualquier momento iba a explotar de tantas cosas que la duende me había hecho comprar, realmente tenia que tomar las riendas de mi vida. Pensandolo bien creo que eso no iba a ser posible, pero bueno, la intención de hacerlo había pasado por mi mente. Que mas da...

Era sábado al mediodía, y me encontraba acostada en el sillón de mi departamente con medio kilo de helado de chocolate amargo y menta granizada en mano, viendo "Dulce Noviembre", cuando Sara se desmaya luego de que Nelson descubre lo que le pasa y están ambos en el hospital, estaba llorando como una marrana. A lo lejos comenzó a sonar _"Today is gonna be the day, That they're gonna throw it back to you"_ de Oasis, y me di cuenta que era mi celular. Corri a buscarlo a mi habitación. Llegue justo a tiempo y atendí sin mirar.

*Hola? – pregunte al extraño.

*Hola Bella!!! Soy Jasper… – contesto la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

Nos volvemos a encontrar…. Fue mas largo este capitulo, pero bueno tenia que adelantar un poco de la vida de nuestra protagonista…. Espero que no haya quedado muy grotesco el cambio radical, se que quieren acción, que quieren a nuestro adorado Edward en cuerpo y alma, pero les prometo que no falta mucho para que lo tengan.

"_Today is gonna be the day, That they're gonna throw it back to you" es la letra de la cancion Wonderwall de Oasis, aunque tambien la pueden encontrar cantada por otros._

_Por ciertoooo.. sischuuuuu…… GRACIAS… gracias por los aportes, por la música y la pelicula. Me sirvieron de muchoooo….. Te quieroooo_

mmm…. Y que querra nuestro Jasper ahora?

Ya saben, para alguna recomendación, queja, duda, o lo que quieran, déjenme un review….

Como siempre…. espero no haberlas defraudado

Besos a todas.


	4. CAPITULO 4: EL BREAKING DOWN

Nos volvemos a encontrar!!!!!!! Mmmm.. que dicen ustedes??? No esta teniendo mucho vuelvo esta historia, mejor la dejo aca no???

Jajajaja… nooo es bromaa.. realmente yo me enganche al escribirla asi que supongo que me tendrán que soportar un tiempito mas!!!!!

Ahh.. por ciertooo.. como siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer!!!!

Muy bien!!! Ahora si!!!! LISTAS??

* * *

CAPITULO 4: EL "BREAKING DOWN"

*Hola Bella!!! Soy Jasper… - contesto la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

*Hey-y- Jas-s – dije entrecortadamente, me interrumpió con un "Bella? Estas bien?" preocupado al darse cuenta del nudo en mi garganta.

*S-si, no es na-da, es solo que.. – Me aclare la garganta - que estaba mirando una película y ya sabes – le conté mientras sorbía mi nariz.

*Dios, si que se – dijo entre risas – todavía me acuerdo cuando tu y Rose hacían "noche de chicas" y terminaban llorando a mares – soltó una carcajada – no le veo la gracia si van a llorar, pero ya veo que no perdiste la costumbre – siguió

*Para nada, sigo siendo la misma de siempre – dije ya recuperada y sumándome a sus risas – oye y como estas? Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti.

*Si lo sé, es que anduve con mucho trabajo y no pude llamarte, Rosalie ya me reprendió por ello, cuando le conté que te había encontrado casi me deja sin oídos – comento frustrado. Esa era Rosalie.

*Puras excusas soldier – dije entre risas - Y porque no me llamo ella… hubiera quería verla.

*Anduvo de pasarela en pasarela y coqueteando con todo el mundo, ya conoces a Rosalie, como odio que haga eso – protesto, a pesar de que era el ser humano más tranquilo del planeta, seguía siendo el mismo celoso de siempre – y por cierto clumsy, como te fue a ti? Ya te rompiste algún hueso? – pregunto burlonamente.

*JA JA…. Muy gracioso Jasper – fingí enojo.

*Si si, como sea Bella – no podía parar de reírse, cosa que me contagio a mí – Oye Bells… tienes algo que hacer esta noche? – era una cita? Jasper me estaba invitando a salir? Solos el y yo???

*N-no, porque? – pregunte cautelosamente.

*Me preguntaba, si.. si tal vez tu….. - dudo

*Jasper… no se si…..

*Mira la agencia para la que trabajo, bueno más bien para la que trabajan los modelos, hace una fiesta de bienvenida para uno de ellos que llega hoy de Europa – explico, para mi tranquilidad. La pasaba muy bien hablando con Jasper pero la etapa de enamoramiento hacia el ya había pasado y solo lo podía ver como un hermano.

*Y que tengo que ver yo con eso? – ya estaba confundida.

*Si me dejaras hablar entenderías – contesto rápidamente riendo – se hace en una discoteca, "Breaking Down" es una de las más conocidas aquí y queríamos que vinieras, podemos invitar a quien queramos y pensamos en ti– dijo haciéndome recordar que una vez Alice me había hablado sobre una discoteca que era híper exclusiva llamada de ese modo - que dices? Te apuntas? Queremos verte Bells… Vamos anímate!!! – insistió.

*Mmmmm…. – dude, mientras pensaba en una excusa, pero sabía que no iba a poder zafar, yo también quería verlos - está bien!!! Iré – soltó un "Fantástico" - pero espera… con una condición – lo corte.

*Cual? Dime…

*Que pueda llevar a alguien conmigo, porque ya veo que ustedes me terminan dejando sola – dije haciendo puchero.

*Eso no va a pasar, pero por mi genial - rio – trae a quien quieras, solo tienes que decirme cuantas personas serán aparte de ti, porque es por lista – hablo – será algún pretendiente clumsy? – pregunto sugestivamente.

*Ay calla Jasper! Es una sola persona aparte de mi y es una amiga – regañe logrando que se riera – dime la hora y ahí estaremos, pero que sepas que no es algo que me entusiasme demasiado, odio las fiestas, la multitud, y todo lo que conlleva una.

*jajaja.. Ok Bella, a las 22:00hs. En "Breaking Down" – respondió – no nos falles, te veo ahí Bells, ahora me tengo que ir, un beso – saludo.

*Ahí estaremos, gracias!!! Un beso Jass, hasta la noche – nos despedimos y colgué.

Agarre el teléfono de línea que se encontraba en una mesita al lado del sillón y llame al número de Alice. A la primera respondió.

*Hola Bella!! Como estas? – canturreo alegremente. Como sabía que era yo? – Identificador de llamadas – respondió leyendo mi mente. A veces me asustaba.

*Hola Ally – reí – oye duende!! - llame, ella ya sabía que la nombraba así, al principio no le había gustado mucho la idea, pero no le quedo de otra que rendirse si quería que la acompañase de compras – Que tienes que hacer esta noche?

* * *

NOTA MENTA:

Jamás (léanme bien)… JAMAS volver a invitar a Alice a una fiesta de la "Alta Sociedad", como ella lo había llamado.

Luego de cinco minutos y un oído menos de haber colgado el teléfono, la tenía en mi puerta con bolsos y mas bolsos. Me había arrastrado hacia mi dormitorio donde había desplayado todos los accesorios, para después poder empujarme literalmente a la ducha. Si hubiese sido por la duende, me hubiera bañado con sus propias manos para que no tardara tanto, pero todavía me quedaba dignidad. Aparte ni que hubiera estado una eternidad en la ducha. Por dios!!!! Si solo habían sido 10 MINUTOS!!!!!

Luego de un peinado recogido desprolijo y un maquillaje demasiado exuberante, Alice había luchado conmigo para introducirme en un vestido azul marino combinado con negro. Era por arriba de las rodillas y se ajustaba a cada curva, o intento de curva, de mi cuerpo.

Era un vestido hermosísimo con breteles anchos y un profundo escote redondo que hacia juego unos zapatos cerrados negros y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color que mis zapatos.

No era de mi estilo pero había aprendido que no se podía discutir contra Alice y a decir verdad, me había encantado como había quedado después de las horas que pasamos frente al espejo. Alice sí que sabía lo que hacía, pero jamás se lo iba a reconocer, porque sería capaz de ir todas las mañanas a vestirme.

Habíamos llegado a las 21:59hs. Alice y su obsesión por la puntualidad, pero el horario no había sido impedimento para que al final estuviésemos impecables.

El "Breakign Down" era una discoteca elegantísima y de primera calidad, con gente elegante que entraba y salía constantemente. El exterior era negro con el nombre del lugar en dorado y a cada lado de la puerta había dos piezas de ajedrez gigantes en blanco y rojo.

Luego de que diéramos nuestros nombres, y dijéramos que éramos invitadas de Jasper, Alice y yo nos encaminamos al interior que se encontraba tenuemente iluminado. Era una discoteca de dos pisos, con terraza en el segundo.

En el piso inferior, a la izquierda se encontraba la barra que estaba abarrotada de gente y mas allá había una enorme pista de baile donde titilaban las luces, con otras cuantas personas más. Hacia la derecha, un poco escondida, una escalera que conectaba con el piso superior.

*Aquí tienen muñecas!!!– grito sobre la música, el apuesto camarero, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

*Gracias – dijimos las dos al unísono, mientras le regalábamos una enorme sonrisa al hombre.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia el segundo piso, con "I love rock and roll" de Britney Spears. Supuse que allí estarían mis amigos, ya que abajo no los había encontrado. Sentía a medida que avanzábamos diferentes manos y miradas lascivas posarse en mi cuerpo. Es que nunca habían visto a una mujer? Que desagradables… recriminé mentalmente, ahora ya recordaba porque odiaba estas cosas.

Llegue primera a un lugar lleno de sillones (un ambiente más íntimo y relajado), con una pequeña barra y pista de baile y un ventanal que daba a la terraza, buscando a Jasper o Rosalie con la mirada y pensando que Alice me había seguido. Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Alice no estaba ahí, ya me imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar, yo sola en un lugar sin conocer a nadie. Trate de encontrarla mientras daba vueltas por el lugar, cuando sentí una nalgada en mi trasero, pegue un salto y me di vuelta de inmediato preparada para propinarle una bofetada al desubicado.

*Wow wow wow Bells, tranquila! – dijo mi rubia amiga echándose hacia atrás mientras reía – mi cara es mi trabajo.

*ROSALIE!! – grite entre la multitud, dándole un fuerte abrazo a la escultural muchacha que tenía enfrente mío. Rosalie llevaba puesto un mini vestido de strapless blanco, lleno de canutillos plateados que se adhería a su cuerpazo mientras su pelo suelto caía sobre sus hombros.

*Bells!!!! Que alegría volver a verte – rio devolviéndome el abrazo – mira, si estas hecha toda una femme fatal eh!!!! Ya hasta tienes bubis!!!! – reímos juntas mientras el calor subía a mi rostro y trataba de taparme un poco – y ya veo que no pierdes las manías… por cierto, hazme acuerdo de felicitar a quien te haya puesto dentro de eso – dijo señalando mi vestido y guiñándome un ojo.

Nos habíamos enfrascamos en una conversación un tanto superficial, ya que el lugar no daba para mucho más, cuando alguien nos llamo:

*Rose!! Bella!!! – Grito Jasper sobre la música, acercándose hasta nosotras – wow… mírate clumsy, si hasta tacos tienes – alago el rubio mientras me hacia dar una vuelta y mi cara se ponía en llamas de vuelta. Rosalie trato de disimular una sonrisa.

*Tú no estás nada mal, claro no me llegas ni a los talones, pero es lo que hay – dije entre risas, provocando que me siguieran. Jasper llevaba un traje de pantalón y saco gris, con una camisa azul, sin corbata, haciendo juego.

*Tienes razón Bells – rio Rose – pero verdad que está hecho todo un galán? – Pellizcó las mejillas de su hermano orgullosa, mientras este rodaba los ojos – deberíamos conseguirle a alguien.

*Yo creo que tengo una persona para presentarle – recordé a Alice, se verían tan monos juntos. AHH!!! Por cierto donde se habría metido la duende?

*Nada de eso… ya ni recuerdo las veces que me buscaron "novias" y todas fueron un fracaso – dijo Jasper sacándonos de nuestra conversación privada – yo puedo solo… ah por cierto chicas, quiero presentarles a alguien… - cambio de tema, típico de Jasper en estas cuestiones.

*Quien? – Rose se me adelanto.

*Es el nuevo modelo de la agencia. Es un muy buen amigo mío, pero aparte lo voy a representar – nos comento.

*Pero como es que no lo conozco si es amigo tuyo Jasper? – yo seguía la charla de los hermanos.

*Es que cada vez que el venia a la cuidad, tú estabas ocupada o de viaje y aparte no conoces a todos mis amigos Rosalie – dijo rodando los ojos nuevamente para después darse la vuelta y buscar a su amigo.

Camino no más de seis pasos con Rosalie y conmigo pegadas a sus talones. Llegamos hasta un hombre alto, cabello castaño, hombros anchos, que vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa lila. Jasper toco su hombro y aquel muchacho se dio la vuelta para mostrar una belleza indescriptible.

*Rose, Bella – llamo – les presento a Emmet Cullen – ese ángel tenia nombre – Emmet, ellas son Rosalie e Isabella – "Bella"… lo corte yo, mientras nos señalaba – Rose será una de tus compañeras dentro de la agencia – comento Jasper y sus hermosas facciones de niño y esos ojos color miel quedaron prendados de ella.

Rosalie parecía querer devorárselo con la mirada, pero Emmet no se quedaba atrás. Pasaron unos minutos realmente incómodos en los que ninguno pronuncio palabra y a su vez Jasper y yo mirábamos alternativamente a la parejita y a nosotros, sin saber que hacer.

Mi rubio amigo carraspeo.

*Perdón – Emmet se aclaro la garganta – mucho gusto señoritas – beso nuestras manos deteniéndose más tiempo en la de mi amiga. Y si.. Era obvio, porque alguien como él se fijaría en una chica simple como yo?

*Igualmente Emmet! – contesto la rubia sonrosada… UN MOMENTO!!! ROSALIE SONROSADA? UNA CAMARA POR FAVOR!! Grite mentalmente.

*Y de donde se conocen? – pregunte para sacarnos de esta extraña situación.

*JA! Nos conocimos en un campamento en el que coincidimos cuando éramos unos adolescentes hormonales – contesto riéndose y prestándome atención por un momento para después volver a dirigir su mirada a Rose. Ella lo miraba tratando de descifrar si alguna vez lo había visto, y por la mirada que le daba Emmet también estaba volviendo al pasado.

*Hey Emmet!! – llamo Jasper, no soportando tanto coqueteo – has venido solo?

*No no… Eddy anda por ahí – dijo riéndose de quien sabe que cosa, yo supuse que sería por el nombre de la persona.. Realmente quien podía llamarse así? JA. Cuando Emmet se reía le salían dos hoyuelos realmente adorables y sinceramente parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un gran oso.

*Eddy? – pregunte

*Es el hermano menor de Emmet, es músico, compositor, bueno varias cosas, muy famoso por cierto, pero no se te ocurra llamarlo así, Edward odia ese sobrenombre

*Eddy odia muchas cosas, es un malhumorado nato – aclaro Emmet con una carcajada.

Famoso? Musico? Eddy? Edward Cullen?

OH POR DIOS!!! EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!

Había escuchado muchas de las composiciones de el, es mas había varias que las usaba para dar mis clases, o relajarme en mi casa, era una de las jóvenes promesas de hoy en dia, había aparecido hacia poco en la industria, y era llamado la mayoría de las veces para que hiciera la banda sonora de las películas mas importantes de Hollywood. Nunca lo había visto, primero porque el no se mostraba mucho en publico y porque ya saben mi trabajo absorvia mucho de mi tiempo. Pero bueno, al menos sabia quien era no?

*HEYYY EDDYYYYYY!!!!! - Escuchamos la estruendosa voz de Emmet gritar mirando a su alrededor. Juro que trate de ver algo, pero nada conseguí. Todos teníamos la mirada dirigida a diferentes puntos esperando a que apareciera el supuesto Eddy o Edward.

*Te dije que no me llamaras Eddy!!! – gruño esa voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, sobresaltándome. Donde la había escuchado antes? Me di vuelta inmediatamente para chocar contra alguien.

Realmente tengo que parar de hacer eso.

Trastabille y espere pacientemente el golpe contra el suelo que nunca llego. En vez de eso, sentí dos fuertes brazos, uno alrededor de mi cintura y el otro entre mis omoplatos y una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

Escuche risas de mis amigos sumadas a una fuerte risotada que supuse seria de Emmet. Es que acaso no podía estar un minuto sin avergonzarme a mi misma? Subí mi cara para encontrarme con la persona que impidió mi tan esperado encuentro con el suelo (sarcasmo puro), y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. Había dicho que Emmet era hermoso? Pues me equivoque, este era el rey de lo hermoso, Emmet no se le comparaba en nada a este Dios Griego. Su rostro estaba adornado por una hermosa sonrisa.

*TU!!!! – dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, yo molesta y el divertido, a la vez que intentaba salir de entre sus brazos y alejarlo lo más posible. Era el idiota más grande de la historia y yo pensando en lo hermoso que era.

*Él es tu hermano??? – pregunte sorprendida a Emmet.

*Perdón – escuche a Rosalie hablar, mientras que "Eddy" y yo nos mirábamos fijamente – se conocen?

*Si bueno ……– comenzó el y lo corte

*Claro que nos conocemos, o debería decir que gracias a él mis pompis conocen muy bien el piso de Julliard – exclame sarcásticamente, logrando que todos me miraran por mi estallido – aparte de mas esta decir que lo menos que hizo fue pedirme perdón y ayudarme – lo mire fijamente. Dios! Era mas guapo de lo que recordaba.

Hermoso, sexy, seductor, y encima famoso… algo mas??? Ah si.. estúpido, que no se te olvide Bella. El mundo esta en mi contra… es que nadie se puede apiadar de mi?????

*Eddy…Edward – se corrigió Emmet sabiendo que el ambiente no estaba para bromas y mientras todos miraban de uno a otro perplejos.

*Oye.. Disculpa por lo de la otra vez, no era mi mejor dia – dijo apenado, mientras un deje de tristeza asomaba por sus ojos y hacia la mueca mas adorable que había visto, me golpee mentalmente – soy Edward Cullen – estiro su mano presentándose. Arg.. que me importa, porque sea un músico super archi mega hermoso tenia que aguantarme sus berrinches?. Dirigí mi vista hacia su mano para después mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos… ay Dios!!!! ESOS OJOS!!!! Eran del verde esmeralda más lindo que había visto. BASTA!!!

*La verdad "Eddy" – dije despectivamente – no me interesa quien seas o dejes de ser, tengo orgullo y dignidad sabes? – conteste. Todos seguían observando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus narices, atónitos y mirándome como si fuera una especie rara que había venido a invadir la tierra.

Note como la mirada se Edward paso a ser fría y como la rabia comenzaba a fluir en el. Bien lo deje sin palabras, seguro que siendo una persona a la que siempre le daban todos los gustos esto no sucedia a menudo.

*Auch! Eso dolió Rose- Exclamo Emmet, supuse que había hecho un comentario desubicado y se había ligado un golpe.

*Mira… de veras lo siento, pero quien te crees que eres para tratarme asi? –pregunto destilando veneno – es que acaso no puedes olvidar ese maldito dia? – estallo, mientras comenzaba a acercase peligrosamente a mi, Emmet trataba de controlarlo y a mi no me salian las palabras – Sabes? No eres el centro del universo, hay cosas mas serias e importantes… YA ENTERATE NIÑA!!! – grito haciendo que un par de personas se dieran la vuelta. Jamas me habían hablado asi. Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a escocer.

*Y-yo… - había hecho toda la jugada para que el fuera el que se terminara por sentir mal, y de un momento a otro las jugadas se habían dado vuelta, no me salian las palabras, no sabia como reaccionar.

*Tu que? – pregunto con furia – tu no sabes nada….. eso es lo que pasa… tu vives en un mundo color de rosas, no te falta nada…. Pues entérate de otra cosa también, NO EXISTE TAL MUNDO – a este punto, unas cuantas lagrimas habían abandonado mis ojos, sentía una opresión en el pecho, todos miraban de Edward a mi y viceversa.

Podía notar como el pecho de Edward subia y bajaba con desesperación, se había acercado unos cuantos pasos a mi mientras me hablaba, pero gracias a Emmet todavía nos separaba cierta distancia. Jasper se había acercado a mi, sentí mis piernas perder el equilibrio y si mi amigo no hubiese estado allí creo que me hubiera caído.

*Bells – llamo Jasper, notando mi angustia.

*Oi-oigan!!! – llame dirigiéndome a todos. Ay por dios, debía irme ya – saben qué? Mejor me voy a ir, yo… – dije mientras señalaba con mi pulgar detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la terraza, eso era lo que necesitaba un poco de aire. Jasper quiso acompañarme pero le indique que necesitaba estar un poco sola y me marche, dejando a todos allí con la boca abierta de la impresión, sentí sus miradas en mi espalda, mientras me llamaban.

*Edward!!! Que hiciste? – alcance a escuchar antes de desaparecer

* * *

LOS VESTIDOS ESTAN EN MI PERFIL, POR SI QUIEREN VERLOS PARA HACERSE MAS A LA IDEA!!!:D

AHORA SIII.......WOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Cortita la aparición pero cargada no?

Por ciertooo… déjenme primero que nada.. agradecerles por leer esta historia, no se si lo hago bien o mal, si la estiro mucho o no, si me tendría que decicar a otra cosa o que… pero realmente trato de hacer lo mejor posible.

No me estoy haciendo la victima ni nada de eso para que me tiren flores, para nada, ya saben prefiero que sean honestas conmigo y me digan si hay algo que no les guste para poder cambiarlo. De los errores se aprende. Y no hay nadie mejor que ustedes que lo leen para ayudarme a crecer.

Solo soy una aficionada.

Perdón que me haya puesto toda dramática.. jaja.. pero realmente me hace muy feliz el que se tomen su tiempo parar leer mis ideas. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!

Creo que ya me estire demasiado.

ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO.

Besotes a todas!!!!!!


	5. CAPITULO 5: INTENTO DE DISCULPAS

Buenas Buenas Muchachitas!!!!!!!

Realmente las hice esperar esta vez eh!!! Lo siento, es que mi cabeza estaba bloqueada, no me terminaba de gustar nunca el capitulo y les soy sincera, no está como me gustaría pero es lo que hay lamentablemente.

Nota: ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES, QUE NOS HACEN MORIR DE AMOR, NO SON MIOS, TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS SE LOS DEBEMOS A LA SRA. MEYER, BENDITA SEAS MUJER!!!! Ajajajaja

Bueno ahora sí… acá las dejo con un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: INTENTO DE DISCULPAS

Estaba apoyada sobre el barandal de la terraza que daba al mar. Era un lugar precioso y relajante, que me estaba ayudando a calmar toda la rabia y angustia acumulada que había hecho su aparición. (Creo que estaba más enojada conmigo misma que con él)

Para ser sincera, no estaba segura de porque había reaccionado de ese modo ni él, ni yo y porque me molestaba tanto. Edward realmente parecía apenado cuando se había disculpado y yo actuando como una niña por aguas pasadas.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y me di vuelta de inmediato dando un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente. Me encontré con una muchacha que llevaba un hermoso vestido violeta de un solo hombro, que marcaba su silueta. Alice.

*BELLA!!!!!!! – no me dio tiempo a responder – vi a uno de los hermanos más famosos del mundo del espectáculo, Edward Cullen, lo conoces? Dios, es tan bello y canta, ME ENAMORE DE ÉL BELLA, aunque cuando lo vi andaba rodeado de mujeres – INHALA… EXHALA… INHALA… EXHALA BELLA – siempre tiene a una diferente, pero fue tan emocionante conocer a un fam….. – ya no aguante mas

*POR TODOS LOS SANTOS….YA CALLATE!!!! Puedes hacer eso no? – le grite irónicamente, mientras elevaba los brazos al cielo – Se puede saber donde rayos te habías metido? – descargue toda mi bronca y angustia con ella.

*Que es lo que pasa contigo? – dijo enojada, no sé lo que vio en mi cara pero su expresión cambio y se acerco a mi – oye Bella??? Estas bien? Por que estas llorando? – limpio mis ojos y mejillas humedecidas. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por mi rostro.

*No es nada Ally!!! Perdóname, no debí hablarte así – dije rápidamente separándome de ella y quitándome el resto de lagrimas, logrando que me mirara molesta por estarle mintiendo – de veras…tenia la mirada fija y cuando parpadee, ya sabes y..... – lo se lo sé, es una excusa pobrísima, no me culpen por intentarlo.

*Mira Isab….. – la cortaron

*Bella – llamo mi rubio amigo mirando entre las dos.

*Hey Jass – devolví – mira, deja te presento a Alice, Alice el es Jasper, te acuerdas que te conté de él? – los presente.

*Jasper Hale??? – perdón?

*Alice Brandon? – a bueno y ahora de donde se conocían estos dos?

*Jasper!! Como estas? – dijo la duende entusiasmada mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo a Jasper, que por cierto la recibió demasiado contento.

Mi ceño se frunció mientras rascaba mi cabeza intentando adivinar de donde se conocían, ellos a su vez se miraban coquetamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Siguieron dirigiéndose miradas cargadas de deseo? Amor? el uno al otro por no sé cuánto tiempo. Es que tenía que presenciar alguna situación incómoda más?

Pero se veían tan lindos así. Suspire.

*Chicos? – llame tratando de obtener su atención por aunque sea un minuto – Jass…. me buscabas por algo en particular? – nada obtuve – Jass – volví a intentar.

*EH? – contesto, volví a preguntar para obtener un "mmm" puse los ojos en blancos. Ellos seguían viéndose como si fueran dos ciegos que ven el sol por primera vez. Jamás los había visto de esa manera a ninguno de los dos desde que los conocía.

Me acerque al oído de Jasper.

*Si no me haces caso por aunque sea cinco minutos le digo que eres gay!! – en ese momento Jasper aparto la mirada de Alice y se volvió a mi sumamente enojado.

*Qué?? – pregunto molesto

*Disculpa que haya interrumpido su fluida conversación– dije sarcástica – pero tengo dos malditas preguntas – conteste elevando el tono de vos y dos de mis dedos. Ok ok… tranquilízate Bella.

*Ay Bella, di tranquila tus DOS MALDITAS PREGUNTAS – ironizo Alice haciendo que rodara mis ojos y que a Jasper se le escapara una risita.

*Ok lo siento….. pero primero de donde se conocen? Si es que se puede saber – pregunte mirando de uno a otro.

*Hace unos años, estaba en una cita, y el muchacho con el que estaba no me trato muy bien – empezó Alice mirando soñadoramente a mi amigo.

*Yo trabajaba en el bar al que habían ido y lo vi todo y me acerque a ver si podía ayudar – siguió Jasper fijando su vista en Alice.

*Me ayudo como todo un caballero – dijo mi amiga coquetamente mientras Jasper reía – saco del bar a ese muchacho. Pero ya después no lo vi más.

*Si es que bueno no me fue muy bien, el dueño me hecho por armar escándalo – rieron juntos.

*Y tu segunda maldita pregunta Bella? – pregunto Alice haciendo que le sacara la lengua.

*Y segundo…. Jasper para que me buscabas? – pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

*Ahh si! Eso… escucha estas bien? – pregunto desviando un momento su vista de Alice

*Que le paso a Bella? – Alice se dirigió a Jasper, mientras se le acercaba para tocarle el brazo.

*Es que tuvo un encontronazo con un amigo… parece que se conocieron en una situación no muy buena.

*Y Bella le reclamo, típico de ella – esto era el colmo preguntaban cosas sobre mi y se contestaban entre ellos.

*Oigan estoy acá por si no se habían dado cuenta

*Lo siento Bella… de veras estas bien? – ambos me miraron esperando mi respuesta

*Sisi estoy bien, no se preocupen – me acerque a Jasper - Creo que deberías invitarla a bailar – le susurre.

*Alice, te apetecería bailar conmigo? – volví a poner los ojos en blanco. Dios!!! Que formal Jasper, grite mentalmente.

*Me había hecho esperar años caballero – contesto Alice feliz.

*Lo siento tanto – respondió Jasper apenado

Me invitaron a ir con ellos un millón de veces, hasta me rogaron, pero ante nada cedí. No me apetecía estar apretada entre toda esa multitud y menos encontrarme con un Edward furioso, realmente me había asustado.

Pues te lo mereces por andar de berrinchuda, grito mi conciencia. Es que tampoco se podía callar la muy traidora?

Prefería estar al aire libre, con esa tímida brisa que despeinaba mis cabellos y que me ayudaba a pensar.

Antes de irse, Alice se me acerco.

* Por qué no me habías dicho que tu amigo era JASPER HALE? - Me grito en un susurró, creo que Jasper la escucho porque lanzo una ricita.

*Yo que iba a saber que se conocían Alice – le dije desesperada.

* Es tan guapo, Bella – beso mi mejilla y una vez que Jasper le ofreció su brazo, juntos emprendieron el camino hacia la pista de baile.

Cuando no habían dado más de tres pasos el rubio me llamo.

*Oye Bells – lo mire intrigada – no seas tan dura con el – me indico con la cabeza a un muchacho de traje negro con un camisa blanca haciendo juego, que venía en nuestra dirección – nunca sabes de lo que te puedes arrepentir – me aviso haciendo una triste mueca. Es que había algo que me estaba perdiendo???

Edward se acercaba lentamente con manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo.

Vi adentrarse y desaparecer a mis amigos, y me di la vuelta hacia el mar. Unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas más volvieron a aparecer al rememorar toda la situacion pasada, mientras esperaba que él llegara hasta mi.

"CLARO QUE TE LO MERECES NIÑA" grito mi conciencia.

Sentí a alguien pararse a mi lado y enseguida supe que era él. Su olor, su masculina esencia mezclada con cítricos lo hacían irresistibles.

*Lo siento – dijo, sin que ninguno de los dos apartara la vista de enfrente. Su voz tenía un tinte triste y arrepentido que llego hasta cada parte de mi cuerpo haciéndome reaccionar con un simple escalofrío – siento como te trate la primera vez y como lo hice hace rato – termino. Lo observe de reojo y él tenía su vista fija en mí.

*No se qué es lo que pase contigo, un momento me estabas tratando bien y al otro horriblemente. Quieres explicármelo? – pregunte fríamente volteándome y retándolo con la mirada. Ok, yo había ayudado para que me tratase así, pero no era para tanto o sí?

Desvió su vista nuevamente hacia el mar apoyando sus codos en el barandal, mientras agarraba su cabeza entre sus manos. Era imposible pelearse con alguien como él en esta situación.

*NO! NO QUIERO Y TAMPOCO TE INCUMBE – dijo de manera cortante y fría.

*Ok! – alise las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestido un tanto molesta, ahí estaba otra vez su actitud borde. Realmente me volvía loca este hombre – entonces no hay nada más que hablar – pase de él y me fui lo más rápido que pude hacia las escaleras.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de aclarar todo el malentendido y el decidía que las cosas quedaran tal y como estaban. Ok, no pensaba odiarlo por el resto de mis días, porque seguramente lo vería más de lo que me gustaría, ya que teníamos amigos en común, pero tampoco pensaba tratarlo gentilmente sin tener una explicación a cambio. Si él no quería hablar pues yo iba a hacer de cuenta que el no existía, que jamás lo había conocido.

*BELLA!!! – lo escuche gritar

Baje las escaleras corriendo, gracias a dios que no tropecé, era todo un logro portando las trampas mortales que eran los tacos. Pase rápidamente entre más gente abarrotada que se encontraba en el piso inferior, parecía que corría y corría y no lograba alcanzar la salida, no me pregunten cómo pero sabía que él me estaba siguiendo. En este momento no quería hablar con él, NO mejor nunca quiero hablar con él. Dios era un hombre realmente bipolar.

Logre visualizar la puerta y salí por ella, yéndome hacia la derecha. Llegue a la esquina sin dejar de correr en ningún momento y esperando que Edward se hubiera cansado de seguirme. Iba a tomar un taxi, cuando sentí una mano aferrarse fuertemente en mi cintura y darme la vuelta. Delante de mí se encontraba el hombre que me hacia hiperventilar.

*Bella, de veras quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, pero por favor no me pidas en este momento una explicación – rogo con su mirada.

Su expresión era la más dulce que había en un ser humano, sus ojos tenían un brillo inexplicable. Se fue acercando a mí, bastante diría, hasta rozar su pulgar en mi mejilla limpiando las traidoras lagrimas que salían. Su rostro se acerco poco a poco al mío, tan solo nos separaban 3 cm.

Todo él me llamaba, y la atracción, la lujuria se podían sentir en cada parte de mi cuerpo. El miraba de mis ojos a mis labios, y yo no deseaba otra cosa que me besara. QUE??? NO!! NO!! ESO NO ESTA BIEN…..

Cuando me di cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y trate de separarme.... fue demasiado tarde, en un abrir y cerrar, tiro de mi haciendo que su cuerpo muy bien formado chocara contra el mío, pude sentir cada uno de sus músculos apretados contra mí, miro nuevamente mi boca mientras yo hacía lo mismo con sus rosados labios y me beso.

Al principio había quedado en shock mientras el movía sus labios con furia. Pero una vez que la impresión paso, comencé a reaccionar y lleve mis manos y las enrede en su cabello desordenado broncíneo. Era el ser más sexy que había conocido en mi vida.

Lo acerque más a mí, logrando que tomara firmemente mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, y comencé a devolverle el beso con ganas. Su lengua rozo mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para entrar a explorar mi boca. El beso se torno apasionado, lujurioso, hambriento, sensual, mientras nuestras lenguas tomaban el control.

De un momento a otro mi espalda choco contra una fría pared, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se apegaran más y más sin que quedara un solo espacio para que el aire pasara.

Sentí diferentes descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y a su vez millones de mariposas invadir mi estomago. Era como se hubiera producido un choque de planetas dentro de mi, mandando diferentes sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Mordí, chupe, succione sus labios, logrando que se estremeciera. El beso se había vuelto cada vez más insistente, mientras el pasaba una de sus manos por mis curvas, haciendome delirar, para luego dirigirla hacia el sur para meterla por debajo del dobladillo de mi vestido y acariciar mi muslo.

Podía sentir su erección crecer entre nosotros y la humedad formarse entre mis piernas. UN MOMENTO!!!!! Él, el hombre más hermoso en esta tierra, Edward Cullen me estaba besando en medio de la calle con gente alrededor. BESANDO? A MI? CALLE? GENTE? POR QUE?

De verdad no sufría de bipolaridad??? Mmm.. tendré que averiguarlo… NO!! No tienes que averiguar nada Bella, porque no quieres saber nada de él. Es famoso y lo único que quieren los famosos es sexo por una noche, y vamos…. EDWARD CULLEN NO VA A SER LA EXCEPCION.

Aparte, pff ni que te hubiera gustado no? NO? NO? Lo que menos necesitas en este momento es un hombre, famoso, un archi súper bombón, todo despeinado, sexy en tu vida… ay dios me estoy volviendo loca. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Me separe a fuerza de voluntad. Mis labios y mi cuerpo lo extrañaron al instante. El me miraba con una rara expresión en su rostro, cuando levante mi mano y la estampe sobre su mejilla izquierda, logrando que diera vuelta la cara.

*Jamás vuelvas a besarme, me escuchaste? – dije con todo el dolor del mundo. DOLOR? PUFF.. QUE VA... Me miro atónito, sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Ya lo sé podía ser orgullosa cuando quería. Me odio por ello.

*Bella, escúchame por favor!!! – no quería escucharlo, porque me besaba? porque después de todo lo que había pasado lo tenía que arruinar mas besándome? Aunque con semejante beso uno no se puede quejar JA.

Ay ya cállate estúpida metiche de conciencia.

*Para ti será la Srita. Swan y no te creas que porque eres famoso puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, quien te dio derecho a besarme? Y encima a la fuerza. Y no creas que algo así arregla las cosas, es mas las empeora, no soy como todas las mujerzuelas con las que andas Cullen – le dije fríamente, tenía que alejarlo de mi. El me miraba sin poder creérselo, y sus palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta.

*A la fuerza? – dió una fuerte risotada – que yo sepa se necesitan de dos para un beso y tu no estabas resistiéndote mucho que digamos – termino orgulloso, JA lo que me faltaba.

*Tu me agarraste a la fuerza – lo ataque

*Como? Así? – me tomo nuevamente de la cintura y me pego a él. Jadee al sentir nuestros sexos rozar, y el tenia plasmada una sonrisa torcida de muerte. Se sentía tan bien tener sus brazos envolviéndome. Sentir su aliento en mi rostro me estaba nublando la mente y no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a mí, sus labios apenas estaban rozando los míos, cuando los cables de mi cerebro hicieron contacto. Lo empuje antes de que su aliento chocara con el mío y perdiera toda la cordura. Y cuando no se lo esperaba le volví a dar vuelta la cara de una bofetada. Aproveche para tomar el primer taxi que paso por ahí. Subí y le indique la dirección de mi departamento, dejando a un Edward atónito en la acera.

Llegue a mi apartamento media hora después de la una, me quite el vestido, maquillaje y peinado mientras una catarata de lágrimas se agrupaban en mis ojos. Por que lloraba? Por que me afectaba tanto?

Me puse mi pijama, y me fui a acostarme en el sillón. Donde miles de imágenes volvieron a mi mente. Sus frías palabras, las veces que nos chocamos, los sueños en los que él había aparecido, sus disculpas, la tristeza que emanaba de él y el beso, jamás me habían besado de esa manera tan desesperada, necesitada.

Entre todas esas imágenes debo haberme quedado dormida, ya que me despertó el sonido de mi celular que se encontraba tirado en el piso. Atendí lo antes que pude.

*Hola? – mi voz se encontraba ronca de tanto llanto.

*Bella? Estas bien? Donde estas? – llamo Alice desesperada del otro lado

*Si Ally, estoy bien y en casa no te preocupes – dije tranquilizándola – estaba muy cansada y me volví antes – mentí mirando la hora. Las 4 am. mientras un nuevo nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

*Segura que estas bien Bella? – volvió a insistir.

*Si duende, segura … ahora dime, como te fue con Jasper? – pregunte, cambiando de tema. POR FAVOR QUE FUNCIONE!!! Rogué

*AYYYYYYYYYYYY BELLAAAAAA!!!!! – separe el audífono antes de que me quedara sin tímpano – es mi hombre ideal. Bailamos toda la noche, me invito a tomar unos tragos. Es tan atento, caballeroso, hermoso, dulce…

*Ok ya entendí Alice – la interrumpí logrando que riéramos las dos.

*De veras Bella, y a que no sabes? – conteste con un "No, no se Alice" sin ganas – ME INVITO A SALIR MAÑANA!!!! NO ES SENSACIONAL?

*Te felicito Ally, es genial, ustedes dos hacen muy linda pareja – dije poco entusiasmada, lo sé, era egoísta por mi parte, pero no podía llegar a más.

*Verdad que si? Ayyy Bells, estoy tan contenta – dijo soñadoramente – pero mañana te contare bien, ahora descansa

*Ok Alice, mañana nos vemos – dije – te quiero, descansa

*También te quiero, descansa y no te creas que funciono lo de cambiarme de tema, adiós – y colgó. Claro como pude hacerme a la idea de que a Alice se le escapara algo.

Luego de colgar la llamada, me levante del sillón, me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio y me tire en la cama. Nuevamente las imágenes volvieron a aparecer en mi mente. Con ellas y unas cuantas lágrimas más me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y un cansancio terrible. Me pesaba todo el cuerpo y parecía que me iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomarme un Tylenol, cuando escuche el timbre del departamento taladrándome la cabeza. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a la siempre muy alegre amiga duende.

ALICE!!!

*Hey Bells!!!! Pero qué cara… estas bien? – pregunto preocupada.

*Si Ally! Pasa – me hice a un lado – es solo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

*Ok deja y te preparo algo para comer… - la mire con desesperación, Alice realmente no se caracterizaba por saber cocinar, se caracterizaba no solo por quemar las comidas sino que también las cocinas – ok ok…. Solo te hare una sopa… no requiere de mucho trabajo – siguió – y deja de mirarme así, me pones los nervios de punta – "AY POR DIOS ALICE, VIVES CON LOS NERVIOS DE PUNTA" le grite mentalmente - YA ISABELLA!! no quemare nada, ahora vete a acostar – lo que menos ganas tenia era de discutir con Alice, así que me fui hasta el sillón y me despatarre en el, tapando mis ojos con mi brazo derecho.

Alice estuvo hablándome toda la tarde de la noche anterior, gracias a dios no me había preguntado nada, pero no creía que durara demasiado.

Me conto que había conocido a Rose, Emmet y Edward (ahí estaba ese nombre de nuevo que hacía que se me estrujara el estomago), me dijo que eran chicos realmente sensacionales, y que se la había pasado muy bien, aunque Edward había estaba molesto y bebiendo toda la noche, me dijo que era un ser demasiado tranquilo, aunque al lado de ella todos lo somos, y que se podía notar a leguas que su mirada estaba consumida por una tristeza enorme. Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE BESA SENSACIONAL, pensé para mí.

Me dijo que Jasper era un gran hombre, pero bueno eso yo ya lo sabía, que había sido muy atento, y que quería seguir conociéndolo. Pero lo que me dejo mas shockeada fue cuando me dijo "BELLA CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA" en qué cabeza cabe que te enamores de una persona con solo conocerlo por poco tiempo? ALICE. Claro.

*Alice – llame con cuidado – te das cuenta que solo lo conoces por dos días cierto? Aunque ni siquiera cuentan ya que fueron pocas horas – me miro con el ceño fruncido.

*Bella, claro que soy consciente, que te crees, que me ando enamorando de la gente así como así? – ok SI, SI LO CREO ALICE, claro que nunca se lo iba a decir. Alice en una semana se había enamorado de tres hombres diferentes. Y antes de volver a ver a Jasper me había dicho que se había enamorado de uno de los Cullen, así que… que esperan que crea?

*Ok Ally… pero.....

*Lo sé Bells, se lo que estas pensando – exclamo seriamente – pero de veras esta vez es diferente, hace años que esperaba volverme a encontrar con Jass y ahora que lo hice voy a aprovecharlo – mm.. jamás había visto este lado de la duende, y por lo que veía la cosa iba muy enserio, tendría que hablar con Jasper.

Y así paso la tarde entre charla y charla, y cuando pensé que todo había acabado.

*Bella. Que paso con Edward Cullen? – pregunto intrigada mi amiga.

* * *

Bueno no hay mucho que decir la verdad…. Solo que GRACIAS GRACIAS.

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, SON GENIALES CHICAS… UNOS SOLES!!!!

BESOTE ENORME A TODAS

ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO!!!!!!

MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!


	6. CAPITULO 6: ESTUPIDO CUMPLEAÑOS

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN. SON TODOS DE STEPHENIE MEYER… PUEDE QUE UN QUE OTRO NOMBRE HAYA SALIDO DE MI, PERO LOS PRINCIPALES Y MAS IMPORTANTES SON DE ELLA.

NUEVO CAPITULOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VA DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN AHIIIII... QUE SON UNOS SOLES POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA.

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN…. NOS VEMOS ABAJO!!!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: ESTUPIDO CUMPLEAÑOS, ESTUPIDO NEWTON**

Entre lagrimas y mas lagrimas, nudos en la garganta, miedos, abrazos, palabras consuelos, y otras cosas más, le había relatado a Alice, todo lo que había sucedido con Edward, desde la primera vez que nos chocamos, hasta la última palabra, beso y bofetada.

Alice estaba entre molesta y feliz por todo lo que le había contado, no era que me agradara que este feliz y se lo hice notar, y aunque esto último trataba de disimularlo déjenme decirles que lo hacía muy mal delante mío. Que como me di cuenta?? Bueno una persona no está completamente molesta cuando se encuentra brincando sin parar en el sillón con una enorme sonrisa en la cara no?

Se había puesto así mas que nada cuando le conté del beso, las sensaciones y saben lo que me dijo??

*TE GUSTA!! TE GUSTA EDWARD CULLEN!! – me grito de lo más contenta mientras se paraba en el sillón, me señalaba con un dedo y hacia el baile de la felicidad según ella.

*JA JA… NO ME HAGAS REIR LOS CALZONES ALICE!! – le devolví, mientras la miraba ceñuda y ella se reía aun mas fuerte por mi frase – y ya deja de hacer monerías – Me enfurruñe en el sillón, y cruce mis brazos. Realmente podía ser molesta. Aunque después ya no siguió insistiendo, pero cabe destacar que si seguía con esa maldita sonrisa de YO LO SE TODO!! Arg… me sacaba de quicio.

Mi yo interno y externo ya no era tan deplorable como cuando había llegado Alice, pero seguía sintiéndome un poco mal y viendo como estaba el panorama la duende había dudado si salir o no con Jasper, pero luego de varias insistencias mías y amenazarla con no ir de compras (siempre resultaba, aunque no sé porque rayos me metía yo solita en ello) se había resignado y había ido a cambiarse para su cita.

Realmente necesitaba estar sola.

Lunes a la mañana y con mi cuerpo agarrotado, nos encontrábamos yendo hacia Julliard, yo en silencio y Alice contándome por petición mía su salida con Jasper. Habían ido a un restaurante muy bonito en el centro, para luego ir al cine, se habían besado nuevamente, y según Alice estaba más enamorada que antes. Cosa que me hizo rodar los ojos. La habían pasado realmente genial y por Ally se podía notar en su cara y expresiones. Bueno pensándolo bien Alice siempre tenía cara de feliz cumpleaños, digamos que…. Se podía notar en sus ojos? Si, sus ojos. Estos tenían un brillo especial que nunca antes había visto.

Ninguna de las dos había pronunciado palabra de lo sucedido la noche de la discoteca, y era así como yo lo prefería. Desde que se había ido de mi casa la tarde anterior, le había pedido que no habláramos mas del tema, que ya no quería saber ni tener nada que ver con Edward Cullen. No le gusto mucho que termine la cosa así, pero Alice si podía ser discreta cuando se le pedía o eso creía yo.

Nos despedimos una vez entramos a la academia que estaba llena de alumnos que iban y venían. Por más que me hubiera gustado quedarme acostada en mi confortable y caliente cama, el trabajo estaba primero que todo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me había quedado parada en la entraba viendo sin ver todo a mi alrededor, pero cuando me di cuenta los pasillos estaban totalmente vacios.

Rayos!!

Me dirigí hacia la escalera que me llevaba hacia la sala de profesores cuando escuche a alguien llamarme.

*Hey Bells!! – dijo aquella voz que me resulto demasiado conocida. Antes de darme vuelta mire al cielo y pregunte silenciosamente POR QUE A MI? Y me di la vuelta lentamente, alargando el momento antes de enfrentarme a él.

*Hola… Mike!! Como estas? – pregunte dándole una sonrisa forzada. La verdad es que no me apetecía para nada hablar con Newton.

*Bien! Sabes, sé que es demasiado pronto pero quería comentarte que el viernes es mi cumpleaños y vamos a salir todos a un bar, quieres venir? – preguntó esperanzado – será divertido.

*Mike mira… no se….. – gracias a Dios que mi celular sonó en ese momento.

*Disculpa – le dije a Newton señalando mi telefono, mientras él hacia una seña de que no pasaba nada – Hola? – conteste bajo la atenta mirada de Mike "el molesto" Newton.

*Hola Bella – dijo otra voz conocida. Hoy era el día… FASTIDIEN A BELLA y no me había enterado – soy Edward! – Como sabia mi numero? Mmm… creo que ya me imagino.

*Ahh!! Hola – conteste fríamente – que quieres?

*Quería invitarte a tomar algo para disculparme contigo por lo mal que te lo hice pasar – otra vez disculparse? Para qué? Ahora me diría que el beso fue un error? Que estaba pensando en otra persona? JA. Bella solo quiere disculparse, aparte que te molesta si te dice eso… no era que no querías hablar, ni besarlo otra vez? Ok.. Como no se calle mi conciencia, la mato… si se puede no?

*Para qué? – pregunte elevando un poco la voz- para que después vuelvas a tratarme mal? Pues te lo agradezco pero ya tuve una muy buena dosis de tu bipolaridad – dije todo esto con una gran molestia mientras Mike miraba con los ojos abiertos. Rayos, Mike, ya me había olvidado de él.

*Bella, de veras que…

*Aguárdame un momento – corte a Edward, separe mi oreja del teléfono y me dirigí hacia el molesto – oye Mike!! Pensándolo bien claro que iré el viernes – escuche un gruñido salir del teléfono o eso me pareció.

Si eso es lo que tienes que hacer Bella, olvidarte de una vez por todas del bipolar de Edward Cullen, y si era necesario hacerlo con Michael pues así tendrá que ser. Que gran idea!! Me burle de mi misma.

*Wow… genial Bella, entonces el viernes a las 21hs. En Acqua – dijo de lo más emocionado – sabes dónde queda? Si no te puedo pasar a buscar – sus ojos le brillaban como si hubiera visto al los mismos Reyes Magos.

*No, no te preocupes Mike, iré con Alice lo más seguro, así que llegare bien – le dije, haciendo que su cara decayera – puede ir Alice no? – pregunte, capaz y no quería invitarla, la verdad es que no eran muy amables el uno con el otro cuando se veían.

*Si si puede ir – dijo entre dientes, se ve que no le gustaba mucho – oye Bella, te dejo que me tengo que ir a dar clases, me alegro que vayas - Lo despedí con la mano, pero se ve que a él no le basto porque dejo un beso asquerosamente pegajoso en mi mejilla. Un escalofrío de asco me recorrió.

*Hola.. Hola – gruño una voz que salía del teléfono y me acorde que tenia a Edward en la otra línea.

*Mira Cullen, está todo bien, solo quiero que me dejes en paz, ya no tienes porque pedir disculpas – le dije mientras subía las escaleras.

*Bella, déjame invitarte a tomar algo por favor! – suplico. No Bella, no vuelvas a caer – en la semana, el fin de semana, cuando quieras – siguió, cuando vio que no conteste.

*No Cullen, tengo muchísimo trabajo y el fin de semana no puedo, tengo… cosas que hacer – dije mintiendo. La verdad es que no tenía nada para hacer más que echarme cual lechón a dormir y llorar viendo una buena película dramática.

*Por favor! – pidió. Me lo podía imaginar haciendo el más tierno de los pucheros. Ay Dios!! No me lo haces nada fácil eh!

*N-no Ed-Edward, ya te di la oportunidad de que me explicaras y la perdiste, lo siento – ya está. Basta, este hombre realmente me ponía los nervios de punta – no vuelvas a llamar por favor – le pedí

*Bella… Bella – llamo y corte. No quería saber nada de él. Es más, no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo del espectáculo. Ya estaba decidida, solo seria yo, Bella Swan profesora de baile de Julliard. Si ser famosa me iba a convertir en una persona fría, borde no quería saber nada de nada. Y menos tener relación alguna con alguien del ambiente artístico. Aunque Rosalie y Emmet estaban en ese mundo y no eran así…. Mmm…. Será entonces que algo pasa con Edward? Si, lo que pasa es que es uno de esos a los que se le subió la fama a la cabeza y piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran. Entonces no tendré nada que ver con él.

BELLA SWAN, SOLO SERIA BELLA SWAN. Lo que venía soñando desde que tenía memoria ahora quedaría zanjado aunque sea por un tiempo. Solo quería ser una chica normal.

El resto del día o más bien de la semana pasó sin inconvenientes, aunque recibí unas cuantas llamadas más de él, por supuesto que no atendí ninguna de ellas y eliminaba cualquier mensaje que pudiera dejar en el contestador.

Sabia por Alice que indirectamente había preguntado por mí, ella se había juntado con los chicos un par de veces en la semana y yo alegando que tenia muchísimo trabajo que hacer para el otro día, que me sentía mal, que me había doblado el tobillo, entre otras cosas había logrado evitar un reencuentro. Me moría de ganas de volver a ver a los chicos, pero mientras él estuviera tendría que seguir metiendo excusas, aunque tendría que ir pensando en otras porque ya se me estaban acabando.

Eso no quería decir que me había librado de Newton, a cada rato se le daba por recordarme la maravillosa fiesta del viernes, y me preguntaba insistentemente si realmente iba a ir. La verdad es que este hombre te ganaba por cansancio.

El viernes llego y con el mi fastidio por tener que ir al cumpleaños del Mike. Sé que sueno como la persona más egoísta del universo. Es que lo eres… no te habías dado cuenta? Mi conciencia, mi hermosa conciencia estúpida.

Quiero ver como les va a ustedes si tienen que lidiar con una persona que esta cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, mes, flirteando contigo, cuando ya le haz dicho de la manera más amable y menos amable posible que no quieras nada con él. Realmente era agotador.

Son estos momentos en los que me maldigo por abrir mi bocaza cuando no debo, y solo por querer olvidarme del maldito Cullen. Rayos, tengo que aprender a no descarrilarme si no me va a ir muy mal.

Recién llegaba a casa de la academia, y no había visto a Alice en todo día. Debía hablar con ella para poder arreglar como íbamos hoy en la noche, era raro que no haya aparecido para jugar a "Barbie Bella". Deje todas las cosas en mi apartamento y me dirigí al de Alice. Toque varias veces la puerta, pero nada. No se escuchaba nada del otro lado. Tal vez y se estaba bañando o tal vez no había llegado todavía.

Volví a subir a mi piso, tome el celular y le marque.

Nada.

Llame como cinco veces más, realmente me estaba entrando a preocupar, más que nada por no tener a una loca desquiciada tratando de bañarme con sus propias manos.

*AHH AHHH.....SIII????– me grito una voz jadeante al otro lado. Alice? – AHH!! – grito y gimió.

*Alice? Eres tú? – pregunté dudosa – est… - me corto un "MAS JASS, MAS" y varios jadeos por parte de la parejita feliz – AY POR DIOS ALICE…. – grite y colgué de inmediato el teléfono.

OK TRANQUILIZATE BELLA.

*POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!!! – grite en el silencioso departamento. Mis mejillas se tiñeron del rojo más fuerte que pudiera existir al darme cuenta de la situación poco decorosa de la que había sido participe indirectamente.

Alice y Jasper teniendo sexo…. Buaggg… era algo que no quería ni imaginarme, el estomago se me revolvió solo de pensar en ello.

*MALDITA ALICE POR CONTESTAR, MALDITO JASPER POR HACERLA GOZAR, MALDITA YO…. AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY – me grite mientras golpeaba mi frente contra la pared. Solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas demasiado humillante. DIOS!

Me fui a ducharme para sacarme esos pensamientos horriblemente asquerosos de mis dos amigos teniendo sexo. Pensé en otras cosas, cante, baile.

En eso se me vino a la mente Edward con su escultural cuerpo, y recordé como me había besado en medio de la calle y todas las sensaciones que había experimentado. Dios!! Ya estaba mojada y créanme cuando les digo que no era por el agua de la ducha. Ok Bella, concéntrate piensa en otra cosa….

MIKE… PIENSA EN MIKE.

Y ahí estaba, si señores, dio resultado. Gracias al molesto y desagradable de Mike y sus besos asquerosos deje de imaginarme cosas. Aunque ahora me quedaba esa sensación de asco por Newton.

Bueno Bella, todo en la vida no se puede, me recrimine. Aunque algo es algo.

Salí de ducharme, me unte en crema el cuerpo, me puse mi pijama y seque mi pelo en suaves ondas. Justo cuando apagaba el secador sonó mi teléfono y salí corriendo a atenderlo. Mire la hora 19:15.

*Hola!? – conteste.

*Bells, como estas? – canto mi muy feliz amiga. No cabe mencionar el porqué cierto?

*Bien Ally!! Y tú? – pregunte, aunque me arrepentí, ya veía que me salía con puros detalles que no me interesaban saber.

*Ayyy muy bien amiga – suspiro – Bella, lamento lo q…

*Nada Alice, no me digas nada, ya me basto con lo que escuche, así que no me lo recuerdes – la corte apenada mientras un rubor cubría mis mejillas y a ella se le escapaba una risita. Ok, yo no era virgen ni mucho menos, se que era algo normal en una pareja tener relaciones, pero una cosa era saber que las tenían y otra muy distinta era escucharlos teniéndola.

*Ok ok Bella!!! – rio – y para que me llamabas?

*Ahh si eso… Alice te acuerdas que teníamos el cumpleaños de Mike – le recorde – como es que tú no estás aquí desde hace horas? – le pregunte inocentemente.

*Es que ya sabes… andaba teniendo sexo – contesto la muy perra, haciendo que se me volvieran a teñir las mejillas.

*ALICEEEE!!!!!!!

*Jajaja… Perdón Bells!!! – Siguió riéndose – con respecto a eso… mm… novoyairalcumpleañosdelpegajosodemike – dijo de corrido.

*QUEEE???? – ya le había entendido, por favor, después de conocer y hablar seguido con Alice, era imposible que no le entiendas aunque te hable por veinte minutos seguidos.

*Si, lo siento Bella, es que Jasper me invito a salir – dijo apenada.

*Alice, no me puedes hacer esto, me lo habías prometido – lloriquee – y ahora que hare, no puedo no ir – en verdad tenía ganas de llorar.

*Lo siento, de veras – exclamo – va a ver más gente, no tienes porque hacerle caso a Mike – escupió el nombre.

*No, sabes que Alice… Gracias, eres una amiga sensacional – nótese el sarcasmo.

*Bella! Bella!!! – puchereo – perdóname, pero es que Jass ya compro las entradas para ir al teatro.

*No no Alice, voy a enfrentar sola mi destino – dramatice

*Ayyy, pero ya puedes ser actriz dramática Isabella – dijo riéndose.

*Si, como sea, y tu actriz porno – contraataqué para que lanzara un grito agudo, antes de que me pudiera contestar colgué el teléfono. Este sonó un par de veces más, pero como sabía que era Alice no conteste, es más, lo desconecte.

Me tire boca abajo en mi cama tratando de asfixiarme, por lo menos así tendría una buena excusa para no ir al cumpleaños.

Lagrimas de bronca, contra Alice, contra mí, contra Newton salieron de mis ojos.

ESTUPIDO CUMPLEAÑOS, ESTUPIDO NEWTON POR INSISTIR, ESTUPIDA ALICE POR NO IR, ESTUPIDO CULLEN POR HACER QUE ACEPTE Y ESTUPIDA YO POR ENREDARME SOLA.

Luego de descargar toda mi hermosa y controlable rabia, puro sarcasmo, me levante e hice lo que tenía que hacer. Me vestí con unos jeans, una remera blanca con una estampa de frutillitas (NOTA: SON UNOS DIBUJITOS QUE HABIAN CUANDO ERA CHIQUITA), mi chaqueta de cuero negra y unos zapatos con taco negros. Y déjenme decirles que no tenía una gota de maquillaje. JA. Se que si Alice me viera se hubiera muerto de depresión, pero que me importaba lo que pensara la muy perra en celo. Ok ok es mi amiga. NO SERA QUE ESTARAS CELOSA PORQUE ELLA TIENE SEXO SALVAJE Y TU NO? Psss… nada que ver metiche de conciencia…. Cierra el pico.

Yo y mi mania de hablarme sola.

Y aquí estaba, en la puerta de mi infierno personal. Me adentre en un lugar oscuro, que solo estaba iluminado por unas tenues luces azules y velas por todos lados. Estaba equipado con sillones blancos y mesitas de madera bajas.

*Bellaa!!! – llamó alguien a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta – que raro verte por acá.

*Hey Nina!! – salude, Nina era otra de las profesoras de danza, la verdad es que no nos conocíamos mucho pero nos llevábamos bastante bien – como estas?

*Bien, gracias… ven están todos por allá – me señalo un lugar apartado donde visualice a gran parte de la academia.

Nos acercamos a la multitud de personas y di un "Hola" general, la verdad es que no era una de las personas más sociales que existía y estar saludando a cada uno de ellos me daba pena.

*Bellis – me abrazo Mike, mis brazos permanecían a cada lado de mi cuerpo – que bueno que hayas podido venir – me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Es que acaso no le había dicho mil millones de veces que vendría. Que molesto.

*Feliz Cumpleaños Mike! – lo felicite no con mucho entusiasmo – ay.. discúlpame pero se me olvido el regalo – mentira, pero bueno el jamás se enteraría. La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo ni ganas para ir a comprárselo.

*No te hagas problema, con tu sola presencia es suficiente – pellizco mi mejilla, si hubiese sido otra persona, mis mejillas se hubieran tenido de un rojo profundo por el cumplido. Pero vamos era MICHAEL NEWTON.

Le regale una falsa sonrisa y busque con mi mirada un lugar vacio para poder sentarme, lo más lejos de Mike si era posible, y vi a Nina haciéndome señas para que me sentara al lado de ella. Me dirigí hacia allí, habia un lugar entre Nina y Daniel.

Daniel, era una de los chicos más guapos de la academia, su cuerpo bien formado, su cara angelical, sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía.

*Hola Bella! – llamo Dan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

*Hola Dan! – le di un beso en la mejilla. Realmente era un desperdicio que alguien como él fuera gay, si no creo que me hubiera podido enamorar de él.

Entre trago y trago hable durante un rato bastante largo con Dan, Nina y el novio de esta, eran personas muy agradables.

La sexualidad de Dan.. Seria definitiva? Ayy Bella, creo que tomaste demasiado.

De vez en cuando Newton se aparecía por detrás de mí y me daba un beso en la mejilla que me hacia poner la cara más asquerosa haciendo reír a mis compañeros de charla.

Estaba escaneando el salón, mientras Dan había ido a buscar algo para beber, cuando lo vi.

LO VI… ESTABA AHÍ, A MENOS DE 100 METROS, TAN HERMOSO, ESCULTURAL Y CON UNA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO QUE NO HABIA VISTO NUNCA.

EDWARD CULLEN ESTABA AHÍ.

Su vista se fijo en la mía, y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, mientras él parecía no estar sorprendido. Desvié mi mirada instantáneamente a la vez que venía Dan con dos chupitos.

*Oye Dan, ahora vuelvo, voy al baño – necesitaba un poco de agua en mi cara.

*Estas bien Bella? – preguntó preocupado – estas toda colorada, aunque eso no sea novedad – rio – estas más que nunca

*Si si, estoy bien, ahora vengo – y Salí corriendo hacia el baño.

Me mire en el espejo y era cierto, mi cara parecía un arbolito. Creo que si hubieran apagado la luz hubiera iluminado toda la sala. Me eche agua en el rostro bajando la temperatura del mismo y respire despacio para bajar mis palpitaciones. Una vez más calmada y con la piel blanca como la porcelana, como era habitual en mí, salí del baño. Llevaba la vista hacia el piso, cuando alguien me agarro por los brazos y me empujo hacia la pared.

Levante la vista rápidamente para encontrarme con mi karma. Edward Cullen. Sus ojos increíblemente esmeraldas, me miraban con un brillo indescifrable. Estaba más guapo que nunca, con su pelo desordenado. Sus labios rellenos, rosados. sus pómulos bien marcados y con su barba sin afeitar.

Dejo de agarrar mis brazos, para apoyar cada una de sus manos a cada lado ellos. Su rostro se encontraba inclinado muy cerca del mío.

Nos quedamos mirando por no sé cuánto tiempo, sus esmeraldas penetraban mis fosas chocolates como nunca antes lo habían hecho y se sentía también, era el silencio mas cómodo en el que me había encontrado nunca. El tono rosáceo de sus labios te llamaban a devorarlos, quería que me besara, si lo sé, soy una indecisa horrible, pero realmente quería volver a sentir a este hombre, no sé qué era lo que tenia, aparte de su belleza, pero era algo que te hacia querer mas del.

Cuando estaba cerca de él, se me olvidaba todo y solo podía verlo y sentirlo.

Porque no me besaba? NO SERA PORQUE LE DISTE DOS BOFETADAS LA ULTIMA VEZ Y LE DIJISTE QUE NO TE BESE? Me golpee mentalmente.

De repente un flash nos hizo separarnos y romper la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos. Nos dimos media vuelta hacia la persona que lo había disparado. Me encontré con un chico alto, flaco, de cabello corto, morocho y ojos azules.

*Disculpen, no quería molestar, pero era una imagen increíble – se excuso el muchacho.

*Siempre interrumpiendo tú - le dijo Edward; sería un paparazzi? AYYY DIOS, NO!!!! AHORA APARECERIA COMO LA NUEVA CONQUISTA DE CULLEN - Ian, te presento a Bella – se conocían? – Bella, el es Ian, un amigo, es fotógrafo por eso anda de acá para allá con la cámara y molestando a la gente – rio Edward, Ian le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y luego estiro su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

*Así que tu eres la famosa Bella eh? – dijo el muchacho con una picara sonrisa en sus labios mirando a Edward mientras levantaba las cejas. Famosa? Yo? Mire a Edward y casi pude ver los rayos x que le lanzo a su amigo con sus impresionantes ojos.

*Famosa? – pregunte divertida mirando de uno a otro. Edwad se movió para quedar al lado de su amigo para luego propinarle una muy fuerte palmada en la espalda que hizo que casi se cayera.

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS….

Y NO SE LA AGARREN MUCHO CON BELLA… TIENE UN REVOLTIJO IMPORTANTE EN LA CABEZA. QUIERE Y NO QUIERE.

SER O NO SER NO? JAJAJAJA

AHORA SII… QUE LES PARECIO??? BELLA FAMOSA?

DEJENME SABER LO QUE LES PARECIOOO… PLISCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU JAJAJA

BESOS!!!!!


	7. CAPITULO 7: PARQUE E INVITACION

LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODAS AMAMOS, NO SON DE MI CREACION, SON PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE LA SRA. MEYER. SE QUE SIEMPRE LO REPITO, PERO ES IMPORTANTE ACLARARLO AUNQUE TODAS YA LO SEPAMOS MAS QUE BIEN.

AHORA SIII… NUEVO CAPITULO. ME ENCANTA ESTE, PORQUE APARECE UN PERSONAJE INCREIBLEMENTE TIERNO E INOCENTE.

PORQUE SERA FAMOSA BELLA???? SE SABRA O NO?

* * *

CAPITULO 7: PARQUE E INVITACION

*Fa-famo…saaa, quien dijo famosa? – pregunto Edward sobresaltado, a su vez Ian ponía los ojos en blanco y yo fruncía mi entrecejo sin entender nada.

*Él? – conteste a modo de pregunta señalando a un muy divertido Ian y fijando mi vista en aquel ser que estaba cada vez más nervioso. Edward tiraba del cuello de su camiseta, como si este le ajustara y no le dejara tragar correctamente.

*Eres famosa porque Edward no para…. – Ian intento responder a mi pregunta, pero su amigo que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos lo interrumpió.

* Si, cla-claro fa-famosa Bella, emmm….. famosa…. Famosa… porque trabajas en Julliard no? Claro… eso…. Siii…. De donde sino?– contesto sin tomar aire y algo nervioso Edward. Los seguí mirando entre confusa y extrañada mientras ponía mis brazos en jarra a la altura de mi cintura, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra alrededor de unos minutos y solamente me miraban inocentemente.

*Oigan chicos, porque no les tomo una foto? – Ian tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo con toda esta situación, al contrario de Edward que lo miraba queriéndolo matar, era obvio que había cambiado de tema.

*No, No – conteste rápidamente, haciendo que aquellos ojos esmeraldas me miraran triste? E Ian confuso – ya debo irme, y odio las fotos….

*Vamos, solo será una – indico el muchacho. Por qué? Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? Por qué me lo tenía que encontrar? Ya parecía un niño chiquito con tantos porqués – Bella, por favor!! – rogo Ian.

*Pero si ya me sacaste una, esta sería la segunda – hice berrinche, cosa que hizo reír a mis acompañantes. Me miraron dulcemente y ya no me pude resistir – Está bien, una más, solo una mas – dije recalcando que sería una y apuntándolo con un dedo a lo que ambos rieron contentos.

*Bien, Edward ponte por detrás de Bella y agárrala de la cintura - Edward se acerco a mí, y antes de que hiciera algo.

*Oye, no lo podemos hacer de la manera más tradicional, uno al lado de otro… ya sabes – dije entre nerviosa y esperanzada. No me apetecía sentir rozar a este Dios Griego mi cuerpo, que me hacia subir la temperatura. Ay por favor, ya basta, ni que fueras una frustrada sexual Bella!!!

Bueno de hecho, si lo era, ya no recordaba el tiempo que había pasado sin tener sexo. Seguro y era eso lo que me hacía sentir tan bien y tan lujuriosa cuando estaba al lado de Cullen, seria la falta de sexo.

*Bella, solo será un minuto, soy el fotógrafo y no me gustan las fotos tradicionales – acepte de mala gana y Edward volvió a intentar el movimiento. Paso lentamente sus suaves y enormes manos por mi cintura pidiendo permiso como el caballero que era, y entrelazo sus dedos largos y magníficos sobre mi vientre. Mm… lo que harían esos dedos en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Bueno ahora sí, me declaro completamente una loca frustrada sexual.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Mis brazos estaban duros, sin saber dónde ponerlos y mi cuerpo lo más lejos del de Edward.

*Vamos Bella, lo puedes hacer mejor - exclamo Ian y ya me estaba entrando a desesperar esta situación – pon tus manos, arriba de las de él, y tu Edward – miro a su amigo - acerca tu cuerpo al de Bella – no se necesito de ninguna otra palabra mas, Edward había tirado de mi, hasta que había chocado mi pequeña espalda contra su fornido pecho y mi trasero contra su sexo (todo gracias a los tacos). Jadee por la sensación y el gimió en mi oído ya que tenia la pera apoyada en mi hombro. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente y mis manos fueron a parar a las suyas entrelazando nuestros dedos inconscientemente.

*Perfecto – grito Ian – ahora miren a la cámara - el flash salió. Había sido la espera más larga de la historia. Aunque se sentía tan bien tenerlo pegado a mí, me separe rápidamente de él, extrañando nuevamente sus duro cuerpo.

*Disculpa, tú eres Edward Cullen.. – dijo una pelirroja muy bonita – ay dios mío, no lo puedo creer, me darías tu autógrafo – pidió y este encantado se lo concedió.

*L-lo sien-siento chicos – bravo Bella, te ganaste el premio nobel a la mas estúpida – debo irme – aproveche el que Edward estuviera ocupado para irme sin esperar respuesta y salir corriendo de allí. Creo que ninguno de los dos se percato de que me había ido, porque gracias a la joven que le había pedido el autógrafo a Edward y sus gritos, un gran número de chicas acudió al lugar acorralando a los dos muchachos.

Llegue a la mesa donde se encontraban todos los de la academia y me dirigí a donde había estado sentada. Agarre todas mis cosas y me dispuse a irme cuando Dan me hablo.

*Bella, estas bien? Te fuiste a refrescar y resulta que volviste más colorada que antes – dijo mi amigo preocupado.

*Si si, estoy bi-bien, Dan discúlpame, debo irme – no lo deje preguntar nada, le di un beso y me fui de allí. Alguien me intercepto en el camino a la salida aunque para mi alivio era Mike. Si alivio, si llegaba ser Edward juro que me lo violaba ahí mismo, y no era lo mejor para mi salud mental. Me disculpe con Newton, diciéndole que me había torcido una uña y que me dolía mucho. Y saben qué???? Me creyoooooo!!! Por dios!! Existe alguien más estúpido que él? AHH SI.. YO!!!!

Salí de allí mitad corriendo, mitad caminando y me pare en seco en la puerta del bar que se encontraba deshabitada, no había nadie en la calle, donde se había metido todo el mundo un sábado a la madrugada?

Tantas emociones me tenían abrumada, así que la suave brisa hizo que mis ideas se despejaran y bajara la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Camine unos pasos hacia la izquierda y me apoye contra la pared cerrando los ojos y dejando caer mi cabeza entre mis piernas. Ya me estaba dando vueltas todo y lo que menos necesitaba era desmayarme.

Un suave carraspeo llamo mi atención y comencé a subir la cabeza de a poco. Primero porque no tenía ganas de ver nadie y segundo para no marearme.

Lo primero que vi, fueron unas zapatillas impecablemente blancas. Segui subiendo mi vista para encontrarme con unos jeans holgados oscuros, una camiseta blanca cuello en V que se le ajustaba muy bien al maravilloso pecho del muchacho, y vi que llevaba por encima una campera gris. Para luego terminar en un rostro sumamente atractivo en donde estaba plasmada una sonrisa torcida mortal.

RAYOS!!!! Como no me di cuenta antes que el vendría a mi?

Se le escapo una risita, y fue en ese momento donde caí en cuenta de que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Pero es que no era para menos. Si era tan malditamente guapo.

*Que quieres? – le pregunte hoscamente, dejando caer nuevamente mi cabeza entre mis piernas. Lo que menos tenía que hacer era mirarlo, sino quería que pasara algo de lo que después me arrepintiera. Sus labios… sus labios me llamaban en cada momento a ser devorados, era una sensación tan increíble la que se sentía besarlos. Creo que estoy para internar… ustedes que creen?

*Estas bien? – por su voz pude ver que estaba preocupado. Apoyo una mano sobre mi espalda.

*Si estoy más que bien – me separe de el cual resorte. Y en un segundo estaba parada frente Edward a una distancia considerable, por su bien y por el mío.

*Bella escucha….. – lo corte

*Mira…. no quiero hablar, ya… - no quería seguir discutiendo – ya no me interesa saber nada, solo déjame – hizo amago de acercarse, pero levante mi mano deteniéndolo - no! Por favor! – dije mirándolo a sus ojos.

*Por favor Bella! – no movió ni uno de sus dedos para volverse a acercar, pero su mirada era más potente e influyente que cualquier cosa. Solo me perdí en sus esmeraldas – déjame invitarte a tomar algo mañana a la tarde – miro el reloj – considerando que son las 2 am… digamos que hoy – hizo una mueca graciosa con los labios que me hizo lanzar una risita.

*No… lo siento, pero… - trate de buscar alguna excusa bajo su atenta mirada que no paraba de ponerme nerviosa – ten-tengo… que… - una, solo una excusa – tengo que llevar a mi sobrina al parque, se lo prometí y no puedo decepcionarla – dije de corrido….Bingo!!!

*Sobrina? Creí que no tenias familia aquí – me escruto orgullos por saber eso.

*En realidad no es mi sobrina, es la hija de mi jefa, tiene 4 años, la quiero mucho y por eso la considero mi sobrina – explique, mientras el mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándome raro – pero… que te estoy dando explicaciones a ti – dije exasperada poniendo mis brazos en jarra.

*Ok, está bien, tranquila – dijo mostrándome las palmas de sus manos en señal de defensa – y luego? Hay posibili…

*No, estaré toda la tarde con ella en el parque cerca de mi casa – ayyy bravo Bella, no quieres decirle también donde vives, tu ADN, tu DNI, que comes, como duermes y todo lo que te rodea. Lanzo una musical carcajada que inundo mis oídos – y ahora si me disculpas me largo de aquí – ya había arrancado a caminar pasando al lado de él haciendo que su esencia cítrica llenara mis fosas nasales y me deleitara y cuando no me di cuenta paso uno de sus brazos por mi vientre pegándome a él.

*Te puedo llevar a tu casa? – pregunto demasiado cerca y con voz sexy. POR FAVOR!!!!! Es que me querían matar de una sobredosis de combustión?

*N-no, y-yo pue-puedo to-tomar-me un taxi – su mano trazaba figuras en la sensible piel de mi vientre, y ya me estaba entrando a subir la temperatura nuevamente. Me solté de su flojo agarre y tome un taxi. Gracias a Dios que no había insistido!

En verdad que no entendía a Edward Cullen, el porqué hacia todo lo que hacía, porque primero me trataba mal, después bien, después mal otra vez, después me besaba, gemía, era gentil, no quería darme una explicación. Era realmente un ser extraño pero terriblemente sexy.

Me desperté con el sonido del teléfono, que casi me hace caer de la cama. Anoche había llegado demasiado cansada y con la cabeza que me daba vueltas, no solo por el alcohol sino también por la cercanía de Edward.

Este, si que era el hombre más guapo que existía, y no había nada más confortable que sus manos, pero no quería saber nada con él. Un día estaba bien y al otro día no sabias con que te ibas a encontrar, era mejor sacármelo de la cabeza lo antes posible.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y fastidiada atendí.

*SI? – medio grite. A quien se le ocurría llamar a las…. Mire el reloj… - las tres de la tarde????? – dije en voz alta.

*Si, mi queridísima amiga, las tres de la tarde – contesto jocosa Alice, JA, como si se fuera a salvar de mi mal humor – Bell!! No sigues enojada conmigo cierto? – ya me la podía imaginar haciendo puchero y poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

*Si Alice Brandon!! Todavía sigo molesta contigo – aunque no podía estar enojada con todo el mundo por el resto de mi vida, todavía me molestaba su actitud.

JA por quedarse teniendo un sexo espectacular con su novio o lo que fuera había abandonado a su mejor amiga. Qué bien eh!

Bella, no será que estas más molesta porque Alice tiene sexo que porque te dejo plantada?

Como no se calle, la matoo..

*A quien vas a matar Bella? – rayos, había hablado en voz alta de nuevo – a mi no… cierto? – lloriqueo – perdóname, PLISCHUUUUUU si???? – ayyyy ese plischuuu realmente me aniquilaba, podía llegar a hacer cualquier cosa si me lo pedían así.

*Está bien Ally! – dije rendida lanzando una risita, la quería demasiado como para no hablarle más – pero no lo hagas nunca más – le reproche.

*Yupiiiiiiiiii…… - grito, a lo que me hizo reír – y para festejar, porque no vamos de compras con Rose? – pregunto de lo más entusiasta. Alice sí que cambiada de ánimos en segundos.

*Emm.. no Alice, no puedo – una excusa Bella, vamos.

*Y por qué no Isabella? Acuérdate que me lo debes – recrimino. Solté un "JA" y hubo unos segundos de silencio – Ok está bien, no me lo debes, pero será divertido – Vamos Bella, ayer mentiste porque hoy no? Ahhhhh eso es.

*No puedo Alice, porque quede de llevar a Mía al parque? – salió mas a pregunta, pero que bien que me estaba desenvolviendo en esto de la mentira.

*A Mía? – pregunto dudosa – y a qué hora es eso eh?

*Mmmm.. A las cinco, si eso, a las cinco Ally – dije rápidamente. Ya podría ser una profesional de la mentira. Me mofe de mi misma.

*Mmm, ok Bella, esta vez pasa por lo que te hice, pero la próxima no - contesto lentamente – pero óyeme Bella. – llamo

*Si Ally? – dije temerosa.

*Eres pésima mintiendo, el que te crea es un idiota – mi mandíbula quedo colgando por la sorpresa, es que siempre tenía que saber todo – con Rose, te traeremos algo bonito, adiós te quiero!!! Ahhh…. Por cierto, esta noche nos juntamos con los Hale y los Cullen, y no hay peros que valgan, besito – y colgó sin que siquiera me salga una palabra.

Bueno Bella, eres pésima, y eso que pensabas que ya tendrías tu diploma.

Se habrá dado cuenta también Mike? Y Cullen? Ayy que te importa. Lo que realmente me importaba era eso de que esta noche lo vería nuevamente y la verdad es que quería y no quería. Podría decir alguna excusa de nuevo?

Eran las 15:45 y no sabía ya que hacer, estaba demasiado aburrida y quería salir del encierro de mi departamento y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

Y porque no? Que no sea mentira y se convierta en realidad dije para mis adentros.

Agarre el teléfono y marque.

*Hola? – dijo una suave voz al otro lado

*Hola Beth, soy Bella!! – contesté – como estas?

*Bella, bien cariño, y tú? – pregunto amablemente

*Bien Bien, gracias…. Oye Beth, te molesta si llevo a los niños al parque? – hacía tiempo que no los veía y sería bueno salir con ellos.

*Ay, no me molestaría para nada, pero Maddy se fue a lo de una amiga y Austin esta en cama con fiebre – Maddy era la mayor del matrimonio de Beth y Ben (15 años) y Austin el del medio (9 años) – Mía esta acá aburrida, no la dejo acercarse a Tin, para que no la contagie, pero no quiero que te vuelva loca – dijo apenada.

*No, para nada, me encantaría, es más, si quieres puede quedarse a dormir en casa y mañana la llevo para allá – conteste.

*Si no te molesta, entonces no hay problema, a ella le va a encantar, sabes que te adora – lo sabía, Mía era una niña sumamente especial para mí, desde el primer momento en que nos habíamos visto había surgido un gran cariño. No quería decir que no quisiera también a Maddy y Austin, porque realmente los quería, pero era algo mágico lo que había entre Mía y yo. Y para que vean hasta donde llegaba, Beth estaba considerando mi madrinazgo para la pequeña.

*Bien, entonces la paso a buscar en media hora – le dije – gracias Beth, mándale un beso grande a Tin, que se mejore… adiós – nos despedimos y colgué para salir corriendo a cambiarme mi pijama, por un jean, una remera manga corta azul y mi adorado buzo gris GAP.

Veinte minutos después, estaba en la puerta de lo de Beth, esperando a que saliera Mía, pasaríamos toda la tarde juntas y si quería se quedaría a dormir en casa. La verdad es que para ser una nena de tan solo 4 años era increíblemente inteligente y muy divertida.

*Tía Belly!! – grito aquella niña toda vestidita de rosa emocionada, una vez que su madre había abierto la puerta. Me arrodille en el piso y Mía se tiro a mis brazos que la recibieron gustosos.

*Hola "Mimí" – sonreí entre su pelo rubio, para después darle un beso – como estas chiquitita? Hola Beth! – salude levantando mi vista, a lo que me saludo también con una amplia sonrisa.

*Miem tía, mamos a paque? – reí, me encantaba escucharla hablar.

*Si, vamos al parque – le dije sonriendo – y te vas a quedar a dormir con la tía hoy – Mimí, era una nena muy independiente para ser tan chiquita, y nunca lloraba cuando estaba lejos de sus padres. Lo que si tenía, es que era una nena tan vergonzosa que no se abría con mucha gente.

*Ti, yupiiii…. – grito levantando al aire sus pequeños puñitos, a lo que Beth y yo reímos por verla tan entusiasmada. Beth me entrego una bolsa con todas las cosas de Mía con juguetes y cosas para la noche y después de despedirnos y con una niña realmente excitada por ir al parque, tomamos un taxi y fuimos al Central Park.

Llegamos a la zona habitada por los juegos, donde había varios niños bajo la supervisión de sus madres. Mimí, había tirado de mi mano, hasta que habíamos llegado al arenero, donde se metió y comenzó a jugar solita. Yo por mi parte me había sentado en un banco cerca de donde estaba para no perderla de vista.

* Tía Tía!! – llego a mi llamándome – me pujas ena maca?

*Si, Mimí, pero se dice hamaca – le corregí lentamente. Tome su manita y juntas fuimos hacia allí, o más bien ella me llevo hasta allá. Una vez que se canso de ella, volvió a jugar con la arena, con unos baldecitos que Beth había empacado y yo volví a sentarme en el banco.

*Mimí, cuidado, que te puedes lastimar – dije cuando vi que intentaba dar una vuelta carnero en la arena. A lo que ella rio suavemente.

Estaba juntando todas las cositas de Mía en la mochilita, ya que era hora de irnos a merendar después de estar un par de horas en la plaza cuando alguien se acerco.

*Hola Bella!! – saludo. Me di la vuelta de inmediato, realmente sorprendida. Frente a mi se encontraba un hombre vestido con un jean oscuro, remera gris y una chaqueta de algodón negra. Sus esmeraldas estaban tapadas por unos Rayban negros y su cabello lucia igual de desorderdenado que siempre.

*Que haces tú aquí? – le pregunte mirándolo con mis ojos como platos – es que acaso me estas siguiendo Edward?

*No, no, para nada, supuse que estarías aquí, como dijiste ayer? – le salió en tono de pregunta mientras se quitaba los lentes. Estaba realmente sonrosado?

En ese momento un torbellino sumamente bajito corrió desde el arenero hasta donde nos encontrábamos con su carita colorada, pero antes de llegar tropezó y cayó al suelo. Corrí hacia ella, porque diminutas lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojitos celestes, y cuando la levante su llanto se hizo audible. Llegue hasta el banco y me senté en el con ella en mi regazo todavía llorando; Edward se había arrodillado cerca nuestro y miraba toda la situación con cara de angustia.

*Edward, por favor, alcánzame de esa mochilita que tiene que haber un poco de agua y curitas – le pedí amablemente mientras trataba de consolar a Mía.

*Enseguida! – contesto rápidamente y se dispuso a buscar lo que le había pedido. Una vez que lo encontró, me lo alcanzo haciendo que nuestros dedos se rozaran haciéndome sentir miles de descargas eléctricas y luego toco la mejilla de la niña, quien se acurruco mas contra mí, cosa que me hacía imposible curarla.

*Edward te puedo pedir un favor más? – me daba pena, pero realmente no podía hacer otra cosa. Este asintió con la cabeza – puedes curarla tu, porque realmente se me complica – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

*Claro, no hay problema – contesto, y como todo un experto, en menos de un minuto, limpio, soplo y tapo el raspón de Mimí. Le sonreí gesticulando un gracias silencioso, a lo que él me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa.

*Tía, teno hambe – tiro de mi buzo, llamándome la atención.

*Mimí, que tienes que decir? – le indique con la cabeza a nuestro acompañante.

*Gacias, y tu quien edes? – pregunto con el llanto todavía en la garganta.

*Hola princesita, soy Edward – le toco la mejilla nuevamente y esta se puso toda coloradita pero no se alejo; Mimí salió de su escondite y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Era realmente extraño que ella hiciera algo así, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al igual que mi boca. Edward sonrió ante tal gesto, era maravilloso verlo interactuar con una niña – y tú quien eres?

*Hoa Ebuar! Mi – se indico con su dedito – Mimí – contesto con una enorme sonrisa en la cara – y ela, mi tía Belly! – me señalo a mí.

*A tu tía Belly ya la conocía – dijo susurrándole en el oído mientras me miraba con una risa en la cara

*Ahh – Mía se pudo una mano en la barbilla pensativa, mientras fruncía su seño – ne nonde?

*Tenemos amigos en común, nada mas – lo dije mas para Edward que para Mimí.

*Ebuar!! – llamo la niña tirando de su remera, haciendo que el desviara su mirada de mi – quedes menir a medendar con mí y mi tiítaa? – pregunto inocentemente haciendo la cara más adorable y en ese momento quise desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

*Edward tiene que ir a trabajar corazón, no puede ir con nosotras – conteste yo, antes que el aceptara. La pequeña boquita de Mía formo una adorable O.

*Ebuar, un datito, así chichito – indico Mimí con sus deditos poniendo carita de corderito – pischuuuuu!!! – era increíble escucharla usar las palabras de Alice.

*Claroo!!! Me encantaría – dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro el aludido. Se acerco un poco a mi – esta niña pasa tiempo con Alice verdad??? – susurro, a lo que me tuve que reír, ya que era cierto, muchas de las caritas compradoras que hacia esta hermosa niña eran por culpa de Alice.

*Mamos, manos a medendar que mi badiguita ta sonano – dijo Mimí tocándose la panza. Se bajo con ayuda de Edward de mi regazo, para luego tomar mi mano y la de él y tirar de nosotros.

*Mimí, espera que tengo que agarrar la mochilita – con tanto apuro ya la estábamos dejando en el banco. La tome y una vez que ya estuve lista volvió a tirar de nuestras manos.

*Adonde quisiera ir a desayunar princesita? – le pregunto tiernamente Edward a Mimí, haciendo que a esta se le colorearan las mejillas nuevamente. Creo que eso lo había aprendido de mí. JA.

Se paró en seco en el medio de la vereda y nos soltó las manos para llevarlas una a su barbilla y la otra a su pancita. Cada vez que quería comer algo hacia lo mismo. Así nos tuvo cerca de cinco minutos. Edward me miro buscando una respuesta pero lo único que consiguió de mi fue que me encogiera de hombros. La respuesta a esa pregunta solo la tenía Mía.

*Sa seeee!!! – gritó levantando su dedo índice – quedo una todta de chocholate y uda chocholatada pada tomad – era obvio que pidiera eso. Cada vez que salíamos pedía lo mismo para comer y tomar. Era una adicta al chocolate.

*Muy bien, entonces vamos a lo de Lucy si? – dije yo tomando nuevamente su manito y ella asentía con una sonrisa, quise avanzar pero se mantenía en su lugar. Estiro su mano libre hacia Edward y hasta que este no se la tomo no camino.

Como es que había conseguido tan fácilmente la confianza de esta niña? Es que me lo hacía a propósito?

*Por qué no vamos en mi auto? – pregunto Edward.

*Oh no no, queda acá a una cuadra nada mas – conteste mirando sus ojos verdes. Me respondió con una sonrisa que hizo acelerar mi corazón.

Caminamos la cuadra que nos llevaba hasta la confitería de Lucy, cantando canciones para chicos que se le ocurrían a Mimí. La mayoría, para no decir todas, yo no me las sabia, pero lo que si me sorprendió es que Edward las supiera. Se lo veía tan entusiasmado cantando junto a ella. Yo los miraba embobados por la conexión que habían formado tan fácilmente, era muy parecía a la que yo tenía con Mía.

*TIIII…. segamoooos!!!! - volvió a gritar la pequeña, soltando nuestras manos. Edward abrió la puerta del lugar y Mimí entro corriendo a nuestra mesa habitual junto a la ventana – HOAA UCYYYY!!!! – grito hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba Lucy, haciendo que todo el mundo se diera vuelta y la miraba con ternura mientras trataba de subirse a la silla.

* * *

HOLA HOLA!!!!!!

QUE LES PARECIO???? NO CREEN REALMENTE QUE ES LA NENA MAS LINDA Y ADORABLE QUE EXISTE????? DEJENME SABER SU OPINION.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR ALLI SIEMPRE… SIN USTEDES ESTE FIC NO ESTARIA SIENDO ESCRITO NI SUBIDO AL FF.

BESOTE GRANDE!!!!!!

MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	8. CAPITULO 8: CONOCIENDONOS

Todos los personajes son auténticamente de Stephenie Meyer.

Nuevo capítulo….. las hice esperar demasiado? La verdad es que últimamente tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado y nunca terminaba de escribir este capítulo… para serles totalmente sinceras no me termina de gustar del todo, creo que es mas relleno que otra cosa, pero algo es algo y espero que lo disfruten, así que allá vamos.

* * *

CAPITULO 8: CONOCIENDONOS

Como todo un caballero, el señor Cullen me cedió el paso y me dirigí hasta donde nos íbamos a sentar, mientras que Lucy salía de detrás del mostrador para acercase a saludar. Puse a Mía en mi regazo, ya que por sí sola no llegaba a la mesa y Edward se sentó a nuestro lado por petición de la pequeña, era imposible negarle algo.

*Hoa Ucy – saludo con su manita – miá o que me hici – señalo su rodillita lastimada – y ed mela cudo – señalo al muchacho.

*Hola corazón! Uyy… pero que suerte que él estaba y veo que lo trajiste a merendar para agradecerle – saludo tiernamente una vez llego a nosotros, Mía asintió como si así fuera. Lucy era una mujer regordeta, de piel blanca, cabello cano y unos hermosos ojos azules enmarcados por unas gruesas gafas, tenía alrededor de setenta años y era dueña del Lucy`s Coffe, donde yo concurría la mayoría de las veces sola o en compañía de Mía o Alice.

*Ti… ed es Ebuar, migo mío – dijo de los mas entusiasmada, dando palmaditas y señalándolo.

*Buenas tardes Señora, soy Edward – se presento él, mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba su mano.

*No es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo cariño – Lucy sonrió maternalmente, mientras unas arruguitas se le formaban en sus ojos – llámame Lucy – se acerco hasta él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla – por cierto me encanta tu música, puede que escuches una que otra aquí en el café – susurro contenta, a lo que Edward sonrió, y dio las gracias – Hola hija! – se dirigió luego a mí para darme un beso.

*Hola Lucy! Como has estado? – pregunte. Ya sabía por Carmen, su hija, que andaba media adolorida de la cadera, pero ella siempre le restaba importancia.

*Bien querida, nada de qué preocuparse, sabes que mi hija es bastante exagerada – hizo gesto con la mano para que no le hiciera caso al tema, mientras yo negaba con mi cabeza – y que se van a servir hoy? – pregunto mirando a Mimí, sabiendo su respuesta.

*Quedo uda todta chocholate y chocholatada, y vod? – señalo a Edward con su dedito. Este sonrió.

*Un café con leche y un brownie, por favor – indico.

*Lo mismo para mi Lucy – agregue, era como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Una vez que tuvo el pedido hecho, pellizco la mejilla de Mimí, le pico las costillas, que hizo se revolviera en mi regazo con una musical risa, para luego irse a preparar las cosas.

*Ebuar? – llamo la niña mirando en su dirección y haciendo que ambos le prestáramos atención.

*Que tabajas? – pregunto mirándolo seria.

*Soy músico, compongo, canto, toco el piano, la guitarra – explico lentamente a la niña, mientras esta asentía fervientemente.

*Ahhhhh….. y tas enesos dugares con mushas lushes como dos tantantes? – Edward le explico en qué consistía su trabajo, que hacía, que no hacía, cuantos años tenía, eso me permitió saber que tan solo tenía veinticinco años (dos años mayor que yo), que vivía solo y que sus padres, los cuales se llamaban Esme y Carlisle, estaban instalados también en Nueva York. Le conto de Emmet, que era como un gran oso, lo cual a la niña le entusiasmo y le pidió que la llevara a conocerla. Era increíble como Edward le entendía todo lo que Mimí le preguntaba o decía, la verdad es que estaba sorprendida.

Es que acaso hablaría seguido con niños?

Lucy llego con la merienda, lo que hizo que cierta personita chillara de alegría, cosa que me recordó muchísimo a Alice. Arrancamos a comer, todo estaba exquisito como siempre y cuando pensé que a Mía se le había acabo los temas de conversación y que ya no iba a estar haciendo preguntas.

*Vod sos nodio de mi tia? – QUE? Un pedazo de brownie se me atraganto al escuchar esa pregunta. Empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y como Edward golpeaba suavemente mi espalda y Mimí mi pecho.

*Estoy Bien, gracias – dije para que dejaran de hacerlo, aclarándome la garganta. Pero el color que había tomado mi cara, que de seguro era anormal no se iría.

*Y? sos nodio de mi tía Belly? – insistió. Callenlaaaa!

*No, Mimí… la tía ya te explico que solo nos conocemos porque es amigo de Ally – la niña me miro a mi, al ver que la que le había contestado era yo.

*Podque? Vod no quedes sed ed nodio de mi tia? Mi quedo que sedas el nodio – dijo inocentemente volviendo su vista a Edward. Definitivamente el rojo de mi rostro ahí se iba a quedar. Las palabras no me salían, y lo único que podía esperar era que Edward contestara. Desvié mi vista hacia otro lugar que no fuera aquellas dos personas que me acompañaban cuando escuche su respuesta.

*No es que no quiera princesa… - me encontré con su mirada y él me miro cautelosamente para luego prestarle otra vez atención a una impaciente Mía – es solo que con tu tía no nos conocemos mucho como para que sea mi novia – Edward dijo lo que creo que acaba de decir? Es decir que si nos conociéramos un poco más, yo sería su novia? Ay Bella, mira en los pensamientos que te estas metiendo. Acuérdate que tú no quieres nada con Edward Cullen. Aparte el solo lo está diciendo para que la niña no haga berrinches.

Mimí frunció su cejo pero ya no hizo más hincapié en el tema. Yo sabía que aunque no preguntara, todas sus ideas iban por dentro. El resto de la merienda paso sin ninguna pregunta incomoda mas, solo eran charlas divertías, donde se escuchaban risas.

*No quedo mas tía! – exclamo Mía, tocándose la pancita – toy shena! – se notaba que aparte de llena estaba cansada, porque sus ojitos celestes, comenzaban a cerrarse.

*Recuéstate aquí – le dije acomodándola sobre mi pecho para que durmiera un ratito.

*Quieres que nos vayamos? – pregunto Edward amablemente.

*No, no, terminemos tranquilos, en menos de un minuto estará dormida – y dicho y hecho, lo estaba, su respiración se volvió lenta mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

*No estás incomoda? – susurro Edward para no molestar.

*No, ya estoy acostumbrada, y no te preocupes porque no se despierta con nada – conteste para que actuara normalmente. Y él me regalo una tierna sonrisa, mientras me pasaba un pedazo de mi brownie.

Se formo un silencio verdaderamente cómodo en el resto de los minutos que prosiguieron. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir o hacer, pero no importaba en lo mas mínimo porque nos sentíamos a gusto, o por lo menos yo, a pesar de los atrevimientos que se había encargado de preguntarle Mimí a Edward.

*Edward, disculpa el atreví…

*No hay nada que disculpar, es una niña, lo entiendo – murmuró algo por lo bajo que no llegue a escuchar y luego fijo sus ojos en los míos. Me perdí por no sé cuanto tiempo en ellos, te hipnotizaban, hacían que te sumerjas en un mundo lejano, en un mundo increíblemente verde y tranquilizador. Pensándolo bien creo que aunque sea podría ser amiga de Edward, era una persona realmente agradable cuando no se le daba por cambiar de ánimos a cada rato.

*Terminaste? – me saco de mis cavilaciones – quieres irte? – pregunto confuso, viendo que no había contestado.

*Ehh.. si, si vamos, espera que pago…

*No hace falta, ya lo hice – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

*Edward – regañe

*Edward nada, vamos – contraatacó – pásame a Mimí, que yo la llevo – lo mire extrañada – bueno solo si tu…..

*No me pesa para nada – su cara decayó – realmente quieres cargarla? – pregunte

*Si, si no te molesta – contesto apenado, a lo que le devolví un "Para nada" y se la pase haciendo que nuestros brazos se rozaran. Sé que voy a sonar como una mala persona, pero por un momento envidie a la niña por el lugar tan confortable en el que se encontraba. Ella se acurruco entre sus brazos, agarrando con una de sus manitas la camiseta de Edward y con la otra el pulgar de él, para luego esconder su cabecita en el pecho de aquel hombre que se había ganado tanto el cariño de la niña como el mío.

Nos despedimos de Lucy y los empleados, y nos dirigimos hacia la calle rumbo a mi departamento, ya era tarde y el cansancio del día empezaba a notarse. No quería que el día se acabara y Edward y yo nos separábamos, era raro, pero a pesar de todas las situaciones que habíamos vivido, ahora me sentía cómoda en compañía de él y no quería que eso acabara.

Sé todo lo que venía diciendo de él a lo largo de este tiempo, pero es que cuando lo veías en una situación como esta, era imposible no enternecerse y encariñarse. Aparte de que estos dos últimos días se había comportado conmigo maravillosamente y no se había cansado hasta que me invito a tomar algo. Ahora ya no me debía nada, ya lo había perdonado y el no tenía que seguir atado a mí. Ya podría seguir con su vida normal, yendo y viniendo a su antojo. No pretendía preguntarle nuevamente que había sucedido aquella mañana del 5 de julio, no quería volver a pelearme con él. Por eso mismo se lo quise hacer saber cuando estábamos llegando a mi departamento, me dispuse a romper el silencio.

*Edward, ya me invitaste a merendar como me habías pedido para disculparte, ya no me debes nada, no hace falta que… – realmente quería que me acompañase, quería seguir estando cerca de él, claro que solo como amigos no?

*Bella, yo….

Justo en ese momento mi celular sonó, interrumpiendo aquello que Edward me iba a decir.

*Disculpa – exclame y atendí la llamada – Hola? – conteste enojada.

*Si a mí también me agrada escucharte – dijo Rose alegremente.

*Disculpa Rose, como estas? – pregunte cambiando mi tono de voz, ella no tenía la culpa de mi frustración.

*Bien clumsy, solo quería recordarte que hoy nos juntamos con los chicos – lanzo unas risitas.

*Ay Rose lo siento, pero esta noche tengo a Mía, la hija de mi jefa, que se quedara a dormir – había planeado todo esto para no encontrarme con Edward y al fin y al cabo había terminado haciéndolo, y el resultado había sido favorable. Creo que era mejor así, que en compañía de todos nuestros amigos, en esta situación con solo una niña adelante las cosas habían ido bastante bien.

*Bella… me estás hablando enserio? Habíamos quedado que hoy nos juntábamos - dijo enojada

*Lo siento Rose, pero yo ya le había dicho a Ally hoy temprano mis planes..

*Ella me dijo que estabas mintiendo.

*Pues ya ves que no, es mas dile a Alice que llame a Beth y le pregunte – me defendí

*Argg… ok, ni modo, Edward tampoco viene – mire hacia mi acompañante y me di cuenta que también estaba hablando por teléfono – dice que tiene que tiene que cuidar al gato de su vecina de 80 años, son unos agua fiesta – soltó de una, casi largo una sonora carcajada que fue tapada por mi mano. Era una excusa malísima, y después me decían a mí. Lo mire con una ceja alzada preguntándole silenciosamente a lo que el entendió y se encogió de hombros con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Me despedí de Rosalie cuando ya estábamos en la puerta del edificio, al igual que Edward.

*Yo.. –comenzó a decir.

*Quieres subir? – ya estaba dicho. Ya se lo pregunte y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

*Si… tengo que dejar a la niña – mi cara decayó ante tal confirmación, solo subía por la niña, para que yo no la cargara.

*Claro, adelante – abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar.

Nos encaminamos hasta el ascensor que se encontraba en planta baja y nos subimos. Los quince pisos hasta mi departamento fueron en completo silencio. Esta vez era uno incomodo, creo que ya me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones con él. Una vez llegamos baje de inmediato para abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar a mi casa. Le indique mi habitación para que pueda depositar a la niña en la cama y fuimos hacia allí.

Todos sus movimientos eran sutiles, delicados, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se fuera a romper. La trataba con tanta ternura y adoración que solo pude quedarme en el marco de la puerta viendo toda la secuencia. La dejo en la cama, coloco almohadas a su alrededor para que no se cayera, la tapo con una manta y le dio un beso en la frente para después acariciarle su rubio pelo. Y camino en mi dirección.

Mimí se removió.

*Tía… Ebuar no se mayan! – se quejo entre sueños. Ambos corrimos hacia la cama para ponernos a cada uno de sus lados para tranquilizarla y susurrarle palabras tiernas, indicándole que estábamos con ella. Nuestras manos se encontraron un par de veces cuando acariciábamos a Mía, y solo podíamos mirarnos.

Una vez que se quedo completamente dormidita, nos levantamos cuidadosamente y salimos de la habitación sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, y arrime la puerta. Me di la vuelta despacio para encontrarme a un Edward examinando todo lo que había a su paso. Se acerco hasta el enorme ventanal para observar la vista.

*Wow… realmente es sensacional – exclamo fascinado. No conteste nada, solo me atreví a acercarme hasta el, colocándome a su lado, siguiendo su mirada. Todo lo que se podía ver era el Central Park iluminado por los escasos rayos anaranjados del sol. Y como las estrellas y la luna llena comenzaban a hacer su aparición en el despejado cielo.

Me perdí en esa imagen, recordando todo los acontecimientos que habían hecho que nos conociéramos, como en un principio lo odiaba por ser tan bipolar y como ahora ya nada de eso me importaba. Hoy había demostrado ser la persona más tierna y adorable que podía existir con una de las personitas más importante de mi vida y eso era más que suficiente. Me encontré recordando todo el paseo y como no me molesto que nos acompañara a merendar, ni que conociera el espacio donde vivía, MI ESPACIO. Era más que obvio que se quería disculpar, y ya estaba cansada de estarle huyendo, solo quería que las cosas terminaran lo mejor posible. Solo quería que terminásemos siendo los mejores amigos. Era eso solo lo que quería no? Aunque mi cuerpo, mis labios, mi corazón, y mi cabeza no me dejan pensar en otra cosa que sus fuertes brazos envolviéndome, y su manera de besarme. Las sensaciones que en ese momento me embargaron y lo bien que me hacía sentir. Gire mi cabeza distraídamente para observarlo y me lleve la sorpresa de que el que me estaba observándome detenidamente y con una sonrisa torcida en su boca.

*En que pensabas? – pregunto divertido.

*En.. en nada – dije rápidamente, que pena que me haya visto tan sumergida, y menos mal que no me podía leer la mente sino sabría que los pensamientos eran sobre él.

*Es… fascinante – dijo sin pensar – como por tu cara pasan miles de facciones y muecas a la vez cuando estas tan concentrada – instantáneamente lleve mis manos al rostro, primero para ver si no tenía nada raro y segundo porque un fuerte grupo de sangre subió a ellas.

*Ten-tengo algo?

*No, no – exclamo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y quitándolas de mi cara – es solo que eres tan hermosa – hablo sin pensar.

Dije que estaba colorada? BUENO AHORA TENIA A TODA LA SANGRE DE MI CUERPO EN MI CARA y déjenme decirles que hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Me separe rápidamente de él, me deshice de sus manos y camine hacia la cocina.

*Quieres algo de tomar? – pregunte sin poder mirarle.

*Bella, lo s…. – supe que estaba más cerca de lo que podía llegar a aguantar.

*Tengo agua, jugo, gaseosa – lo corte.

*Gaseosa está bien – su tono de voz me indico que se había resignada y que sabía que la había embarrado.

Serví dos vasos de coca cola, y nos encaminamos al sillón, donde hubo otro momento incomodo. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba que alguno de los dos dijera aunque sea una palabra.

*Sera, será mejor que me vaya – apoyo el vaso en la mesa de vidrio y se paro lentamente, mientras revolvía su ya despeinado cabello. Ya me estaba entrando a acostumbrar a ese tic, cada vez que estaba nervioso hacia lo mismo.

*Quieres quedarte a cenar? – pregunte tímidamente.

Sus ojos me miraron y escanearon buscando en los míos si lo que había salido de mi boca era verdad, si no lo estaba soñando. Y cuando encontró lo que buscaba respondió con un "Me encantaría" y una dulce sonrisa que me dejo ver su perfecta dentadura.

Camine hacia la cocina con el pisándome los talones.

*Que vas a hacer? – pregunto extrañado.

*Que vamos a hacer… sería mejor que preguntaras – le dije sonriéndole, a lo que su entrecejo se frunció todavía más si cabía – sabes cocinar?

*Me defiendo bastante bien, pero creí que íbamos a encargar algo para comer…

*Nada de eso…. Cocinaremos nosotros y no hay nada más que decir, manos a la obra – finalice empujándolo para luego colocarle un delantal.

Encendí el mini componente en un volumen moderado, para no despertar a Mía, y le indique que íbamos a hacer pollo al estilo Kentucky, con una ensalada y patatas fritas. Le pedí que cortara las patatas, para luego hacer lo mismo con la lechuga, tomate y huevo, mientras que yo cortaba en trozos el pollo y lo rebozaba.

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de "The way you make me feel" de Michael Jackson, amaba esa canción y cada vez que la escuchaba mi cuerpo tenia vida propia, sobretodo mis caderas. Di una vuelta luego de terminar de tener el pollo en trozos y me di cuenta que aquel rostro hermoso me miraba con una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida y sus ojos con un brillo especial. Ahí fue cuando recordé que no me encontraba sola, y que Edward estaba conmigo. Comencé a sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y agarre el repasador para taparme la cara. Y como la muy despistada que soy no solo agarre el repasador sino que también el cuchillo que se encontraba arriba de él y me lo termine enterrando en la palma de mi mano derecha.

*AUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHH! – grite soltando el cuchillo y dejándolo caer al suelo, lleno de sangre. A los pocos segundos tenia a un muy preocupado Edward analizando la herida y llevándome bajo el grifo de agua fría. Lágrimas y lágrimas bajan de mis ojos debido al dolor del corte y del contacto del agua en mi palma. Edward mientras tanto se encargaba de tranquilizarme y de limpiarme como podía las lagrimas.

*Bella, escúchame – dijo parándose delante de mí, con sus esmeraldas preocupadas – debemos ir al hospital, es un corte bastante profundo y necesitas puntos – hablaba lentamente.

*NOOOOO! – lo mire con cara de horror, odiaba los hospitales – Edward, no es nada, de veras solo es un rasguño – me miro con cara de pocos amigos y luego dirigí mi mirada a mi mano y me encontré con un desastre, comencé a sentirme mal, había mucha sangre y el dolor era insoportable. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

*Bella, estas pálida! Te sientes bien? – pregunto, tomándome firmemente de la cintura. Gracias a su agarre no me desplome contra el suelo, pero pronto todo se volvió negro.

Gemí de dolor, de agotamiento, por el olor asqueroso del desinfectante. Sentí a alguien acercase a mi izquierda y comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz. Una vez que los tuve abiertos del todo me encontré con un tubo de luz cegante blanco, desvié mi vista hacia la habitación en la que me encontraba.

Se notaba que era una habitación enorme, dividida por una cortina, era absolutamente blanca (sabanas, paredes, cortinas, luz, sillas, puerta) y me encontré con la cara expectante de aquel hombre maravilloso, que en un principio había odiado.

*Ed-edward – dije con mi voz pastosa.

*Shhhh! Tranquila, solo te desmayaste del dolor – acaricio mi mano y brazo izquierdo tiernamente, mandando miles de sensaciones, y haciendo que cerrara mis ojos por su contacto.

*MIAAA? Mi mano? – atine a preguntar.

*Esta bien, mi papa se la llevo a su consultorio a descansar y con respecto a tu mano te tuvieron que dar cuatro puntos – lo mire a los ojos y el hizo una mueca triste, dirigí mi vista al otro lado pero solo me encontré con un gran vendaje blanco. Carraspeo su garganta y lo mire levantando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.

*Gracias Edward. – agradecí sinceramente – tu papa hizo esto? – le indique mi mano – Quiero agradecerle por ello y por cuidar de Mimí – se ruborizo levemente, cosa rara en el.

*Yo… emm… Bella, siento haberte traído al hospital, se que dijiste que no querías pero me preocupe demasiado cuando te vi tan pálida – lo mire fascinada, por su confesión y la vergüenza que le daba haberme desobedecido.

*Gracias Edward, muchas gracias – le dedique una sonrisa genuina que el devolvió. Se fue acercando a mi rostro, mirando mis labios. Los suyos estaban entreabiertos, finos, suaves, rosas, increíblemente sensuales. Su aliento acariciaba mi rostro dulcemente.

*Qué hora es? – pregunte de la nada, haciendo que él se alejara aturdido. Consulto su reloj.

*Las dos de la mañana – contesto todavía fuera de sí.

Sé que había sido una idiota, una persona egoísta por alejarlo así, pero no quería que la poca confianza que habíamos ido adquiriendo a lo largo del día, se esfumara por ir más lejos. Se sentían increíbles sus labios en los míos, pero no podía permitir que esto fuera más lejos, aunque me muriera por dentro. Ojo no quiere decir que me este muriendo por besarlo… pssss…. Nada que ver, es solo un chico JA.

*Es muy tarde! Crees que nos podremos ir, no quiero que Mía duerma en un hospital – comente, el seguía mirándome de una forma rarísima, sin responder ni moverse, me estaba entrando a desesperar – Edward? – llame.

*QUE? – su brusquedad me dejo atónita ahora a mi – ya te escuche, ahora busco a Mía – y así salió sin más de la habitación dejándome con unas cuantas lagrimas en mis ojos. Y ahora que le pasaba?

Ahh, no será que le hiciste lo peor que se le puede hacer a un hombre? Primero le coqueteas y después lo rechazas, bravo Bella! Me felicito mi conciencia.

Creo que me tengo que hacer ver por un especialista. Cerré mis ojos y lleve mi mano sana hasta ellos, a ver si asi podía lograr desanudar mi retorcida mente y sentimientos. Golpee suavemente mi frente.

*Si sigue golpeándose creo que la tendremos que atender por la cabeza ahora – me sobresalto una amable voz. Abrí mis ojos al instante encontrándome con un hombre pálido increíblemente apuesto, de unos 50 años, con su pelo rubio peinado para atrás, unos ojos azules que me miraban divertido y su cuerpo vestido por una bata blanca – lo siento señorita Swan, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen – se presento acercándose a mí, dijo Cullen, era el padre de Edward. Llego al lado de la cama y me regalo esa ya muy conocida sonrisa. Ahora sabía de donde había salido.

*Bella, llámeme Bella, doctor – estire mi mano.

*Está bien Bella, pero solo si me llamas Carlisle – contesto tomando un mano y dándole un apretón.

*Gracias por lo de la mano – levante mi mano adolorida – espero que no me quede marca.

*Claro que no, hizo un muy buen trabajo! – contesto orgullosamente… como?

*Hizo? – lo mire extrañada, es que no había sido él?

*Edward… él fue quien te dio los puntos, es un excelente medico – se notaba a leguas que estaba más que satisfecho por los logros – no quería que te dijera nada, pero creo que mereces saberlo.

Edward medico? Como puede ser?

*Pero.. cómo? Como puede…. – no pude terminar mi pregunta porque dos personas entraron en la habitación. Edward tenía su semblante serio y su quijada tensa y no me miro en ningún momento, y Mimí se encontraba en sus brazos durmiendo tranquilamente.

*Ella está bien, solo se despertó unos segundos y se volvió a dormir – respondió el doctor al ver hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada – es una niña muy linda.

*Gracias a los dos por cuidarla – dije y mis ojos pasaron de Carlisle a Edward, quien miraba entretenido a Mía sin siquiera levantar su vista a mi ni un segundo. No soy tan estúpida, y claro que estaba dolida por su actitud, pero bueno soy tan cabeza dura que me trague todo y puse mi mejor cara.

*Bella, ya puedes irte – me saco de mis cavilaciones el rubio – si te duele, tomate un Tylenol.

Volví a agradecer a Carlisle, me dijo que sería un gusto que algún día fuera a cenar a su casa, que a su mujer le encantaría conocerme. Nos despedimos de modo agradable, ya que era increíblemente cómodo estar al lado de una persona como él. Salí por la puerta de la habitación con Edward atrás mío, luego de que él y su padre tuvieran un pequeño intercambio de palabras que no me parecieron nada felices, aunque en realidad no sabía de que se trataba.

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida, con miles de miradas en nosotros, bueno en verdad, en Edward, todas las enfermeras y mujeres que había allí, lo miraban embobadas, ya sea por su belleza o por ser famoso. Pero el solo tenía ojos para la niña que se encontraba entre sus brazos. No me dirigió ni una sola vez la palabra de camino al auto, solo se dedicaba a ignorarme y esta situación me estaba desesperando.

*Edward…. Por qué no me dijiste que eras medico? – ataque molesta por su actitud. Sus manos se tensaron alrededor del volante.

* * *

Y? me van a matar? Jajajaja

Como siempre…. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y seguirme, por dedicarle un tiempo de su vida a mi locura.

La verdad es que por ahora no creo que allá un POV EDWARD…. Creo que se develarían muchas cosas. Mas adelante no se, lo veo medio complicado.

Que les pareció? Que opinan de Edward? Y Bella?

Besotes enorme a todas! Buen fin de semanaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. CAPITULO 9: PARTE DE LA VERDAD

TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER!

HOLAA MUCHACHITAS!

PARECE QUE HICIERAN SIGLOS QUE NO ACTUALIZO… JAJAJA

PERDON PERDON PERDON… NO ME MATEN… SE ME COMPLICO UN POCO EL ESCRIBIR PERO ACA ESTOY DE NUEVO, TORTURANDOLAS.

CREIAN QUE SE IBAN A LIBRAR DE MI? MMM… ESTABAN EQUIVOCADAS… JAJAJAJA

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE!

CAPITULO 9: PARTE DE LA VERDAD

El auto se sumió en un silencio extremadamente sofocante. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, mientras su barbilla parecía que se iba a romper de lo tensa que se encontraba. Sus ojos no se despegaron del camino en ningún momento, pero sabía, estaba completamente segura que no transmitían nada bueno.

*Edw….

*Quien te dijo que era medico? – su voz destilaba veneno – deja de meterte en mis malditos asuntos – la rudeza de su tono hizo que se me estrujara el corazón. Sentía mis ojos escocer, y lo único que atine a hacer fue desviar mi vista hacia la ventanilla.

*Lo siento – mi voz salió increíblemente rota, y me maldije por eso.

No volvió a hablar, en el momento en que mis palabras salieron no volvió a hablar. Odiaba que fuera tan bipolar, odiaba que me tratara así, pero me odiaba mas a mi misma por cómo me afectaba todo esto. Quería que confiara en mí, porque sabía que algo había pasado, su reacción no era como la de una persona normal. En vez de sentirse orgulloso, parecía que le pesaba ser un medico.

No me di cuenta hasta que el auto se paró en seco, que habíamos llegado a la puerta del edificio. Me baje sin darle tiempo a nada. Si él se enojaba, yo podía enojarme también. Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Mía, para sacarla y salir de allí. Pero cuando estaba por tomarla en brazos, una mano agarro mi cintura y tiro de mí antes de que llegara a hacer nada. No fue brusco, pero tampoco tan delicado como había sido en otras veces. La tomo en sus brazos y cerro el auto con alarma, para emprender camino hacia adentro, dejándome totalmente atónita. Creo que hasta mi boca quedo abierta de la sorpresa.

*No tienes porque llevarla tu – dije bruscamente una vez llegamos al ascensor. Pueden creer que el muy desgraciado no me contesto? ARGGGGGGGG….

Llegamos al piso uno cada vez más enojado que el otro. Sin mirarnos, sin hablarnos, sin tocarnos. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de pegarle una bofetada por ser tan malditamente bipolar y sexy cuando se enojaba.

Diablos Bella, que estas pensando… Sexy? Psssssss…

Llevo a Mía hasta mi dormitorio nuevamente mientras yo lo esperaba en la entrada para que se fuera de allí. Luego de unos minutos que se me antojaron demasiado largos salió, su cara había cambiado notablemente. Su semblante estaba decaído, triste, sin vida, y sus ojos estaban brillosos. Me enternecí por un segundo, quise abrazarlo, besarlo, amarlo. WTF?

*Sera mejor que te vayas Cullen – le dije fríamente. Levanto su vista para mirarme sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir algo – y no… no quiero ni escucharte, ni hablar contigo, así que allí tienes la puerta – le indique con una mano el lugar de salida y desvié mi vista de él.

Todo paso demasiado rápido. La puerta se cerro de golpe y me sentí acorralada contra ella y un cuerpo caliente. Sus brazos se encontraban uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo, evitando que huyera. Sus labios largaban ese aliento enloquecedor por toda mi cara. Su pecho pegado al mío, hacia que se me dificultara pensar con lógica y lo único que quería era enredar mis piernas en el. Mis mejillas estaban más rojas de lo común, y cuando se dio cuenta el llevo su mano hasta una de ellas para acariciarla tiernamente. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente disfrutando de su roce e incline mi cabeza; de repente sentí sus aterciopelados labios rozar los míos para luego fundirse en uno.

Se movían a la par, siempre deseando más del otro. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto la deje pasar. Su sabor era deliciosamente adictivo, se impregno en cada parte de mí y sabía que ya nada iba a ser igual. Si alguna vez había dicho que no quería nada con Edward Cullen, era una completa y absurda mentira.

Tomo ambas mejillas con sus manos, mientas yo pasaba las mías por detrás de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello y tirando mas de él. Fue un beso tierno y necesitado.

Exploro todo mi cuerpo con sus grandes manos, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su torso. Sus labios dejaron los míos, pero en ningún momento abandonaron mi cuerpo. Se dirigieron hacia mi mandíbula, mi cuello.

*Edw.. Edward necesitamos parar… no… no estamos solos – dije en un gemido cuando el introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de mi remera.

Pude escuchar el clic que hizo su cabeza al razonar mis palabras. Se separo rápidamente de mi apenado, apoyando su frente contra la mía y cerrando sus ojos. Teníamos la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado. No me miro en ningún momento.

*Lo siento Bella – sus ojos se desviaron al segundo de haber hablado.

*Yo no lo siento…. Edward, no tienes que disculparte por nada, tú mismo lo dijiste se necesitan dos para un beso – me miro sorprendido y con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

*NO! – me sobresalto – no siento lo del beso Bella – tomo mis mejillas – siento haber sido tan brusco contigo, siento ser un horrible bipolar, pero te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación – de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas silenciosa. Bese cada una de ellas, haciendo que el cerrara los ojos. Tome su mano y lo lleve hasta el sillón, sentándonos uno en frente del otro.

*Edward – comencé cautelosamente – necesito entenderte – acaricié su mano para infundirle valor.

*Hasta hace dos años yo ejercía la medicina – su voz se fue desvaneciendo. No quería preguntar ni emitir sonido por miedo de que huyera otra vez de mi, así que lo deje pensar bien lo que quería decir – una noche… una noche una mujer embarazada de unos 7 meses, llego con múltiples lesiones al hospital donde trabajaba – callo de repente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

*Edwa…. – me acerque para abrazarlo y limpiar sus lagrimas, pero me corto.

*Trate de hacer todo lo posible Bella, juro que trate…. Pero… pero ella… ella… murió en mis brazos – se separo de mi y miro sus brazos como si allí todavía estuviera la mujer

*Edward tú no tienes la culpa de nada, escúchame – trate de tranquilizarlo.

*No lo entiendes Bella, si fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa

*Y con el bebé? Qué pasó? – pregunte y una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios.

*Liam nació…. y es hermoso… un niño fuerte – hablaba como si el siguiera viendo a ese niño, pero no quise preguntar por miedo a embarrar las cosas.

*Edward, salvaste la vida de un niño, nada es tu culpa – se derrumbo en mis brazos y me maldije por abrir mi boca.

Tire de él para que reposara su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Sus lagrimas se fueron apagando y me di cuenta que su respiración se había vuelto lenta, estaba dormido. Me acomode mejor con la cabeza de Edward todavía en mi regazo sin despertarlo y cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir. Todas las emociones del día me tenían agotada y a los dos minutos ya me encontraba dormida.

La luz del dia dio de lleno en mi rostro y me di la vuelta en la cama tapandome hasta la cabeza. CAMA? Me levante de golpe y mire para todos lados sin entender donde me encontraba hasta que logre visualizar bien y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación. Baje de la cama, buscando a Mimí o Edward, pero no los encontré. Escuche risas provenientes de la cocina y me dirigí hacia allí tallándome los ojos y con un necesitado bostezo.

*Hoa tia Belly – Mía vino corriendo hacia mí para abrazar mis piernas. Le devolví el abrazo para que luego vaya nuevamente corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Edward cocinando.

Si señores, cocinando el gran Edward Cullen.

*Buenos días – salude acercándome hasta el.

*Buenos días – su cara estaba un poco demacrada, seguramente por la dura noche que había pasado, pero sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo especial que lo caracterizaba. Escuche su risa – siéntate que enseguida están los hot cakes – fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que lo había mirado más tiempo del necesario.

Tome asiento en una de las banquetas, esperando que aquellos dos cómplices me sirvieran el desayuno. Edward alzo a Mimí, hasta sentarla en la mesada y juntos terminaron de cocinar, mientras reían, cantaban, y hablaban. Era increíblemente hermoso verlos interactuar de una manera fácil. Se notaba que Mía se había encariñado mucho con él, y viceversa. Apoye mis codos en el mármol y mi cara entre mis manos pero un dolor punzante atravesó la palma.

*Auchhhhhh – ahí recordé la larga noche que habíamos tenido. Ambos pararon de reír y me miraron preocupados. Mía le hizo señas a Edward para que la bajara y vino corriendo hacia mí, que todavía seguía mirando el punto de dolor con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

*Tía… tas miem? – pregunto preocupada la niña. Atrás de ella se poso Edward mientras examinaba la situación.

*Si, si… estoy bien, es solo que no me acorde del corte – acaricie la mejilla de la niña con mi mano sana a su vez que Edward limpiaba las escasas lagrimas que caían silenciosas por mi rostro. Les dedique la más sincera de las sonrisas y me disculpe para irme a tomar un Tylenol para el dolor.

Cuando volví, la mesa del living ya estaba puesta con el desayuno listo, y allí sentados estaban ellos dos, sonriéndome tiernamente. Comimos alegremente, entre risas, "charlas". Todo estaba riquísimo y se los hice saber, a lo que respondieron a dúo "Ya lo sé" eran las personas mas modestas que había conocido (puro sarcasmo). Cuando terminamos, los ayude hasta donde me dejaron a limpiar todo. Edward se estaba comportando increíble, me había hecho el desayuno y ahora se encontraba lavando las cosas sucias, mientras Mimí y yo estábamos recostadas en el sillón viendo "La Bella y la Bestia" película favorita de ella, bueno para ser sinceros, también la mía.

Una vez que termino de ordenar todo y de varias insistencias nuestras para que se una a nosotras, Edward se acerco al sillón y se sentó. Mimí fue directamente a recostarse en su regazo, a lo que el beso su coronilla, luego extendió su brazo invitándome a apoyarme en él, y no lo dude ni un segundo, y me acurruque contra su lado derecho logrando que me abrazara y besara también mi cabeza.

ES CORTITO LO SE, LO SE…. PERO ALGO ES ALGO VERDAD? JAJAJA

QUE OPINAN? LES GUSTO? NO LES GUSTO? DEJENMELO SABER!

GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AHÍ….

BESOTE ENORME…. MUAAAA MUAAAAAAAAAAA


	10. CAPITULO 10: LA VERDAD COMPLETA

SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON… PERO REALMENTE PERDONENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

UFFFF… HACIA MIL QUE LA INSPIRACION NO VENIA A MI… Y NO SE SI HABRA QUEDADO MUY BUENO, PERO ALGO ES ALGO Y NO QUIERO DEJARLAS CON LA HISTORIA SIN CONCLUIR ASI QUE TENGANME PACIENCIA PLISCHUUUUUU….

COMO SIEMPRE.. DECIRLES AUNQUE YA LO SEPAN QUE LOS PERSNAJES SON DE LA SEÑORA MEYER. Y QUE SON FANTASTICOS.

SIN MAS… ALLI VAMOS.

CAPITULO 10: LA VERDAD COMPLETA

El domingo había terminado sin ninguna complicación. Edward se había tenido que ir de imprevisto, debido a un llamado de la productora, su nuevo Cd estaba punto de ser lanzado al mercado y se necesitaban hacer un par de ajustes. Así que tan solo habíamos quedado Mía y yo, con ella en mi regazo durmiendo, mientras inconscientes lágrimas iban cayendo de sus ojitos azules.

Una vez que se había enterado que Edward debía irse a trabajar, la niña había arrancado con un estado de histeriquismo y angustia difícil de parar. La despedida entre ambos había sido muy emotiva y la había tenido que apartar de él a la fuerza para que lo dejase ir, logrando que se enojara conmigo por ser la bruja del cuento que quiere separar a la princesa y el príncipe, textuales palabras de ella.

Se notaba en la mirada de Edward, que le era imposible separarse también, sus ojos verdes reflejaban la misma desolación y angustia que Mimí. Le beso la cabeza, rozo mis labios y se marcho diciendo que más tarde me llamaría. Una hora después Beth paso a buscar a Mía y entre sollozos inentendibles esta le conto de Edward. Beth me miraba con el ceño fruncido de la frustración por no lograr entender nada, pero solo me encogí de hombros esperando que no preguntara más.

Antes de que el reloj marcara las 11 pm. Mi celular sonó dándome a entender que alguien quería hablar conmigo. Corrí en su busca, deseando con todo mi corazón que fuese la persona que esperaba y al mirar la pantalla este no me defraudo. Estuvimos hablando largo rato, sobre nuestras vidas, como le había ido a él y como me había ido a mi calmando a Mía. Cuando eran las 12: 35 am. Colgué sorprendiéndome de lo mucho que me gustaba hablar y pasar el rato con él. Me acosté y hasta ahora había dormido plácidamente.

En este momento me encontraba de camino a la academia con mi más que alborotada amiga. Me conto de todo su fin de semana en compañía del mas que adorable Jasper. Me conto todas cosas que yo ya sabía, pero que por verla feliz a ella, las escucharía una y otra vez.

*Sabes todavía no puedo creer que Edward haya inventado una excusa tan pobre, para no reunirse con nosotros – comento sin mirándome maliciosamente – yo creo que se ha encontrado con una mujer, que piensas tu eh Bella? Aparte.. Qué casualidad que ninguno de ustedes dos haya podido no?

*Es problema de él Ally… y no saques conclusiones equivocadas - SI SEÑORES, SOY UN AS DE LA MENTIRA. Me encogí de hombros no queriéndole dar importancia y para que se enterara que quería cambiar de tema. De tan solo imaginar a ese Dios Griego con otra, la sangre me hervía, no me pregunten porque, si tan solo me gustaba Edward, no era que estaba enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo, o si?

Habíamos hablado con Edward y nos parecía que por el momento, solo nos dedicáramos a conocernos y a superar nuestras diferencias. Que por cierto, lo hacíamos bastante bien. Tan solo de recordar sus impacientes labios sobre los míos me hizo estremecer y sentir como toda la sangre se agrupaba en mis mejillas. Recordé como exploro cada parte de mi cuerpo la otra noche, y si no hubiese sido porque estábamos acompañados, la cosa no hubiera terminado ahí.

Por Dios! Yo estaba pensando así? Quien era esta nueva Bella y que habían hecho con la anterior? Pregunto mi mente.

*….Hermana? – solo escuche esta última palabra que salió de los labios de Alice.

*Disculpa Alice… que me dijiste? – pregunte curiosa.

*Si sabias que Edward y Emmet tenían una hermana? – me volvió a preguntar entre triste e impaciente. WTF? UNA HERMANA? TENIAN?

*QUEE? – me detuve en seco, agarrándola por el brazo para que frenase también. Me miro con una expresión muy graciosa. Entre enojada, adolorida y sorprendida.

*Oye estas arruinando una de mis mejores prendas, y por cierto Isabella, eso dolió…Auchh… - dijo quitándose mi mano de encima y frotándose la zona afectada. Igualmente Alice tendía a ser muy exagerada.

*Como es eso Alice? Tenían? Una hermana? – pregunte sorprendida.

*SI Bella, tenían, tiempo pasado, falleció hace dos años. Era mayor que los chicos, tenía tan solo 26 años. Era realmente guapa por lo que vi en una foto – esto realmente no me lo esperaba.

*Como te has enterado tú? – la encare.

*La otra noche cuando nos hemos juntado, comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vidas, y Emmet nos conto la historia – la mire esperando a que continuara, quería saber qué es lo que había pasado con ella, quería saber su nombre. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Alice hablo.

*Te lo contare todo, pero ahora no es el momento, llegaremos tarde – la mire ceñuda – prometo contarte Bella, al mediodía iremos a almorzar y ahí podrás preguntarme lo que quieras – no me quedo de otra que aceptar, ella tenía razón y no nos podíamos dar el lujo de llegar tarde a nuestro trabajo.

La mañana se me paso más lenta que de costumbre. Todo el tiempo estuvo rondándome en la cabeza la noticia que Alice me había dado. No podía creer que Edward no me hubiera dicho nada, no podía creer que tuviera una hermana, mi shock era tan grande que había tenido que parar varias veces la clase para comenzar de cero.

Una vez que el reloj marco las 12:30, Salí corriendo del salón en busca de Alice, necesitaba saber todo con respecto a Edward, yo creía que ahí radicaban sus cambios de humor.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de donde Alice trabajaba, ya se estaba despidiendo de su compañera, la tome del brazo y la arrastre para salir de allí en busca de la historia y claro que de alimento también. Durante todo el camino, Alice no paro de quejarse de mi trato y mi velocidad al dirigirme al restaurante más cercano. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana y le pedí de una vez por todas que me relatara lo que había pasado con aquella chica.

*Bueno veo que estas realmente ansiosa Bella… por qué? – pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

*Pss.. Pues, Ali-Alice, no puedes tirar una bomba así y pretender que no me importe no? – trate de sonar lo más convincente posible, creo que no lo logre al ver los gestos de su cara, pero por lo menos no pregunto mas.

*Ok…. Aquí vamos, aunque tienes que tener en cuenta que no es para nada agradable y que por ahí te arrepientas de cómo has tratado a Edward.

*Ándale Alice, basta de misterio – la apresure gesticulando con mis manos.

*Bien… sabias que Edward era o es medico? Como quieras llamarlo – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

*Medico? Cullen? – pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

*SI, medico – puso los ojos en blanco – la gente puede ser medico Bella… trabajaba con su padre en el hospital Lenox Hill. Era muy bueno por lo que decía Emmet. Una noche hace dos años, Edward iba con su hermana en auto, si no recuerdo mal se dirigían hacia la casa que ella compartía con su pareja luego de un concierto al que fueron juntos – hizo una mueca triste – venían alegres y contentos cantando, cuando todo sucedió muy de golpe – sus ojos miraron hacia otro lugar, como si hubiera estado en ese momento, mis nervios ya no podían mas, pero no salía ni una sola palabra de mi boca – un auto paso en rojo cuando ellos estaban cruzando y dio de lleno del lado del acompañante, donde iba Emily – Emily, ese era el nombre de su hermana, la mire horrorizada, tapándome la boca con una de mis manos, asintió entendiendo mi postura, abrí mis ojos dándole a entender que quería que siguiera y como si supiera que le quería preguntar prosiguió – Edward tenía unos cuantos cortes y varias costillas quebradas, pero Emily se llevo la peor parte, al sufrir un gran golpe en su cabeza, quebrándose un par de huesos, y clavándosele varios metales en su pequeño cuerpo. – me estremecí por las graves lesiones que habían tenido – eso no es lo peor – que mas podía haber? Me pregunte mirándola incrédulamente – no me mires así Bella, lo peor fue que Emily estaba embaraza de siete meses, casi ocho – no era posible, en mi mente varias cosas comenzaron a encajar – una vez que los lograron llevar a ambos al Lenox Hill, Edward no paró hasta que estuvo junto a su hermana, tratando de salvarla, aunque él no pudiera mas del dolor. No había mucho que se pudiese hacer con ella. Edward estaba desesperado, no le importaban sus lesiones, los médicos querían tratar de apartarlo para ayudarlos a él y a su hermana pero se les planto y dijo que únicamente él iba a salvarlos. Unos minutos después todos los Cullen estaban con ellos, y mientras Carlisle intentaba hacer razonar a un Edward desencajado, fue ahí cuando su hermana con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le tomo la mano y hablo por primera vez en toda la noche: "Edward sálvalo a él, solo salva a tu ahijado, por favor Ed" fue lo que dijo según Emmet, esa noche Emily, antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Y fue Edward quien trajo al hijo de Emily al mundo, pero ella no pudo resistir mucho más y falleció. – entonces a la historia que me había contado Edward le faltaba una parte bastante esencial para terminar de entenderlo. Yo creía que algo malo le tendría que haber pasado, pero nunca me hubiese imaginado que todo eso le podía pasar a una sola persona en una noche. Edward se echaba la culpa, por haber estado manejando el coche, por no haber podido ayudar a su hermana y no poder darle una madre a su sobrino, pero nada de esto tenía que ver con él, todo era culpa de aquel vil ser que paso por arriba a un coche.

Yo pensé que en mi vida habían pasado varias cosas complicadas. Pero ahora me daba cuenta que había personas que sufrían mas. Uno siempre siente que lo que le pasa es lo peor, pero no tiene idea de nada hasta que no se encuentra con algo que arrastra una vida como si fuera un huracán.

Lo que no entendía es el porqué Edward no me había contado la verdad, porque había omitido esos grandes detalles de aquella mujer que según él, había muerto por su culpa. No estaba enojada con Edward por haberme ocultado eso, estaba más bien dolida porque no había sido capaz de confiar en mí, aunque a decir verdad casi ni nos conocíamos y el estaba empezando de a poco a abrirse a mí. No lo podía culpar por ello, era realmente difícil escuchar algo así, así que me imagino que era más difícil contarlo más siendo él, uno de los protagonistas de esta historia. Mi estado era tal que Alice tuvo que gritarme, logrando que todos nos mirasen, para que reaccionara.

*Bella? Bellas estas bien? – pregunto preocupada.

*Yo… Alice, si estoy bien, pero creo que.. Ally debo irme. – y sin más me marche de allí, dejando a una muy atontada duende.

Necesitaba digerir todo lo que Alice me había contado. No entendía por qué, pero realmente me dolía lo que había pasado con aquella muchacha que ni siquiera había conocido por foto. Mas teniendo en cuenta que había dado su vida por la de su pequeño hijo. Oh dios! Liam, el niño del cual Edward había hablado, era su sobrino, sus ojos habían brillado al mencionarlo y yo en ese momento no había entendido el porqué, ahora todo encajaba a la perfección.

Me encontraba caminado sin rumbo, cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba dando vueltas por el Central Park. Mi teléfono me saco de mis cavilaciones y al darme cuenta de quién era, me dio un vuelco en el estomago.

Trate de sonar lo más neutral posible al atender.

*Ho-hola – maldita sea por ser tan sensible.

*Bella? Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

*Si – carraspee – estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tu como estas? Estas bien? Seguro? – ok, me precipite un poco.

*emmm… si, estooooy bien, de veras Bella. Qué te pasa? – rio. Me golpee la frente contra el primer árbol que encontré cerca.

*Nada, lo siento, es que cuando me entero de cosas horribles de personas que me importan es como que me obsesiono, de veras siento muchísimo todo, debe de haber sido horrible, pero no me hagas caso, mientras tu estés bien, es mejor así – ok ahora si…MATENME.

*D-de que.. de que te enteraste Bella? – su tono de voz cambio al instante, pude escuchar como apretaba su mandíbula a través del teléfono.

En verdad tenían que enseñarme a cerrar la boca.

*Bella, necesito saber si es lo que creo que es – al ver que no contestaba grito – MALDITA SEAS, CONTESTAME… NO TE PODIAS QUEDAR SOLAMENTE CON LO QUE TE CONTE CIERTO? ES QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN ENTROMETIDA? RAYOS!– lagrimas comenzaron a juntarse en mis marrones ojos. Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar y cuando no las pude contener más, cayeron sin permiso por mis mejillas. Hipé una, dos, tres veces, no lograba articular ni una sola palabra, mientras tenia a un muy desesperado Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

*Lo siento Bella, dime por favor donde estas… Bella… Bella

*D-de ver-verdad lo lo sien-to Ed-ward – y corte la llamada.

Apoye mi espalda contra el árbol y me derrumbe, hasta que caí al pasto con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, toda la angustia, la rabia hacia mí misma, salía a través de mis lágrimas, aquellas que aunque tratara no podía controlarlas. Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando a los 15 años mis papas me habían contado aquella verdad. Parecía que cada minuto que pasaba mi pecho se cerraba más y más. No entendía que era lo que me pasaba. No sabía si era porque Edward me había gritado, o porque rayos era.

Sentí un leve apretón en mi hombro y levante mi cabeza rápidamente para encontrarme con una de las personas que mas necesitaba en este momento, solo él me entendía cuando a mi me agarraban los bajones. Se arrodillo a mi lado, sin decir ni una palabra, si bien estaba enojado conmigo ahora las diferencias quedaban de lado. Me lance a sus brazos cuando los abrió con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

*Shhhh niña… tranquila, estoy aquí – susurro tiernamente, mientras mas y mas lagrimas caían – llora lo que tengas que llorar – sus palabras me hacían tan bien.

Estuvimos abrazados un largo rato, y ahora mi cabeza se encontraba en su regazo mientras él me tranquilizaba tocándome el pelo.

*Ya estas mejor? – pregunto inclinándose hacia mí. Asentí. Tan solo quedaban unas escasas lágrimas rebeldes.

*Si, gracias – conteste mientras me levantaba y miraba su aniñado rostro –Jake… lo sien..

*Nada de lo siento Bells, soy yo el que debe disculparse, sé que me comporte como idiota – negué con mi cabeza – déjame terminar por favor…. – me miro con tristeza en sus ojos negros – pero cuando decidiste venirte, sentí que abandonabas todo, que me abandonabas a mí, pero te entiendo, entiendo que esto es lo mejor para ti. Que Forks no te iba a ayudar a progresar y que necesitabas irte de la casa para empezar tu vida, pero fue más fuerte que yo, perdóname Bells… - agacho su cabeza, todo su discurso estaba impregnado por notas de angustia y melancolía, mas lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro y lo único que atine a hacer fue abrazarlo nuevamente.

*Oye grandulón, siempre estaré ahí para ti… te olvidas que eres mi hermanito? – pregunte mientras empujaba su enorme hombro.

*Hey… ya tengo 18.. Ya no soy chiquito. Es más tu pareces mas una bebita – reímos juntos. Era verdad, debido a su contextura física, el parecía el hermano mayor. Jake era alto, guapo, musculoso, de ojos y pelo negro, su piel tenía un tinte dorado. Todas sus cualidades las había heredado de mama, mientras yo no hacia más que parecerme a papa.

*Como están papá y mamá? Que haces tú aquí? Y saben ellos que estás conmigo? – le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, ya me imagina su respuesta. Aflojo su agarre y miro hacia otro lado.

*Pues… veras… ellos están bien, yo solo vine a visitar a mi hermanita – puse mis brazos en jarra.

*No me contestaste una de las preguntas Jacob Swan

*No, no saben que estoy aquí, es más, mama debe estar en este momento en un estado de crisis nerviosa – rio ante su comentario, pero su carcajada se corto cuando le pegue en su nuca. Sobo la zona afectada y me miro ceñudo.

*No me mires así jovencito, en este momento iremos a mi casa y hablaras por teléfono con ellos – yo podía parecer más chica, pero cuando sabia que se había mandado una muy grande y le retaba se quedaba callado y con la cabeza gacha.

Nos levantamos del césped. Él paso su brazo por mis hombros y así emprendimos camino hacia casa.

Una vez que llegamos y abrí la puerta del departamento, Jake comenzó a correr por este, como si fuero un niño con juguete nuevo. Recorrió cada lugar a la vista y oculto de mi casa, se asomo al balcón y grito, para que todo el mundo se enterara que él estaba en la ciudad. Tuve que sacarlo a rastras para que no causara mas alboroto. Lo que menos quería era que vinieran los vecinos a quejarse.

*Bueno… y me vas a contar porque estabas llorando en el parque? – pregunto desviándose de lo que realmente debía hacer.

*Ohhh no lobito… antes que nada, llamas a papa y a mama para que se queden tranquilos y después hablaremos – se enojo por no haber logrado cambiar el tema y de mala gana agarro el teléfono y marco.

Mientras él estaba en uno de los teléfonos, yo me encontraba en el otro, escuchando todo lo que mis padres le estaban recriminando. Mama estaba hecha una furia, histérica; mientras que papa, bueno papa era papa… solo le dijo que la próxima avisara, lo que hizo que mi madre pusiera el grito en el cielo, entonces ya no era solo Jake el regañado, sino que Charly también.

Luego de varios minutos, y de que Jake les explicara la razón de su viaje, que era arreglarse conmigo, nos despedimos de ellos. Mi hermano se quedaría unas semanas conmigo ya que yo había insistido, a pedido de él y por supuesto porque yo también quería.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, Jake se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina mientras yo prepara café y algo para comer. Yo sabía que aunque quisiera eludir el tema, el no me iba a dejar, y así me lo hizo saber.

*Bueno ahora que ya cumplí mi parte del trato… te toca a ti hermanita – y me miro con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba su dentadura perfecta. Bufe y así comencé mi relato.

Le conté todo lo que me había pasado desde que había llegado aquí. De mis buenos amigos, de mi trabajo, y de lo que había sucedido con Edward. Primero se rio cuando le conté de Alice, y se puso aun más contento cuando le conté que me había reencontrado con Rosalie y Jasper, sus ojitos brillaron cuando nombre a la primera, desde que tenía memoria, Jake había estado enamorado de ella, pero mi rubia amiga solo lo podía ver como un hermanito.

Se puso como un lobo hambriento cuando se entero todo el asunto de Edward. Si le hubiera dado el nombre, la dirección, o lo que sea, se hubiera levantado y lo hubiera ido a asesinar con sus propias manos. Lo tranquilice o eso trate para que no despotricara mas contra Edward, ya había tenido bastante con un día dramático. No quería seguir hablando, ni mencionando el tema de ese hombre, por lo menos por ahora. Más adelante cuando tuviera que encontrármelo vería como hacía, pero después de cómo me había hablado no quería verlo por un tiempo, aunque me doliera.

Luego de más de dos horas de charla, y no sé cuantas tazas de café, mi vejiga se encontraba saturada y necesitaba ir al baño. Escuche el timbre del departamento, pero no me preocupe porque sabía que Jake atendería. Antes de volver a su encuentro revise el celular que había dejado arriba de mi cama, me di cuenta que tenia más de 20 llamadas perdidas, y todas de una misma persona, salvo alguna que otra que era de Alice o Rosalie.

Escuche voces en la sala y cuando llegue delante de la puerta mis ojos no lo podían creer.

*Quien eres tú? – preguntaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo y con cara de enfado en sus rostros.

MMM… BUENO COMPLICADO…

HE VUELTO Y CON TODO MUCHACHAS… PURO DRAMA EH? JAJAJA

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

ME LO HACEN SABER PLISCHUUUU? (LES ESTOY HACIENDO OJITOS) JAJAJA

BESOTES. 

PD: SI TIENEN TIEMPO Y GANAS DESPUES PASENSE POR MI OTRA HISTORIA PORFIS! GRACIAS.. BESITOS! LAS QUIERO.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AHÍ…. Y POR HACER QUE ME QUIERA ESFORZAR EN DARLES LO MEJOR!


	11. CAPITULO 11: DE QUE RAYOS QUIERES HABLAR

HE VUELTO Y POR MAS! JAJAJAJA

ESTA VEZ NO LES HICE ESPERAR TANTO…

VUELVO A REPETIR COMO SIEMPRE, ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MEYER, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA QUE NOS SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDO, HASTA QUE SALGA SOL DE MEDIANOCHE JAJAJA

LAS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN TRANQUILAS.. MUAAA MUAAA!

* * *

CAPITULO 11: DE QUE RAYOS QUIERES HABLAR?

Ni un mosquito volaba alrededor de la sala donde nos encontrábamos nosotros tres.

Ni un zumbido se escuchaba desde la calle.

Ni un solo movimiento se produjo desde que me había posado por detrás de Jake.

Ni una palabra salió de los labios de ninguno.

Parecíamos estatuas. O éramos?

Yo sabía porque en mi se había producido esa reacción, estaba sorprendida. Pero todavía no podía terminar de entender porque entre ellos dos se producía una batalla de: "A VER QUIEN PONE LA CARA MAS ENOJADA"

Por dios! Que ridiculez.

Cuando llegue a ese punto, pase por sobre Jacob y me plante frente a Edward. Aunque algo andaba mal, él no se había percatado de mi presencia porque seguía con la vista fija en mi hermano. Carraspee una vez.

Nada.

Carraspee una segunda vez.

*POR TODOS LOS SANTOS! SE VAN A QUEDAR TODO EL DIA ASI? COMO DOS ESTATUAS! – grite levantando mis brazos en dirección al cielo, mostrando lo exasperada que me encontraba – esperen que les pongo música… - me miraron raro – digo… así se pueden volver a mover, no estaban jugando al juego de las estatuas? – Jake comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente, cosa que me contagio. En cambio Edward nos miraba con una ceja alzada, pasando de Jake a mí y viceversa.

*Quien es él? – pregunto mi peor karma con voz fría y firme, mirándome solo a mí. En sus ojos no había ni una pizca de ternura, no quedaba nada del Edward que había sido la otra noche.

*Oye… yo estoy aquí! – Jake me tiro hacia atrás para posarse delante de Edward, inflar el pecho y cruzar sus brazos, cual mafioso. Edward no se quedo atrás. Al ver la actitud de mi hermano, adopto la misma posición. Solo los separaban unos centímetros.

Otra vez jugando a ver quién podía ser más malo, la verdad es que me cansaban.

*Oigan machotes… cuando quieran hablar como dos personas civilizadas me avisan… voy a estar duchándome – y me fui de allí, dejando a dos inmóviles hombres.

Me estuve duchando, sacando la tensión de mi cuerpo, más o menos por 20 minutos. Me puse un viejo jean rotoso, una playera blanca con la estampa de Betty Boop y las converse blancas. Salí de mi cuarto, todavía con el pelo mojado…

Para encontrarme con qué?

SIIIII… ADIVINARON, DOS HOMBRES INMOVILES… TODAVIA EN LA MISMA POSICION EN QUE LOS HABIA DEJADO.

Esta situación me hartaba, me ponía histérica. Me acerque al equipo de música y puse una de las canciones de Xuxa. Me pare mirándolos a ellos con mis brazos en jarra y una ceja alzada.

Cuando la música hizo su aparición, ambos hombres me miraban con el ceño fruncido.

*Ya se movieron…. Yupiiii! – hice porras burlonamente - Ya terminaron de ver quien es mas macho? O todavía les falta media horita más? Si es así, avísenme que les dejo el departamento y me voy a lo de Alice – dije de corrido, para luego apagar la música.

*Lo siento Bella – dijeron los dos juntos, para luego mirarse nuevamente sorprendidos. Rodee mis ojos.

*Bella, necesito hablar contigo – hablo primero Edward en tono firme pero arrepentido – por favor.

*Tú no vas a hablar con nadie, ella está ocupada conmigo – reto Jacob con cara de pocos amigos. A veces era un poquito celoso.

*Ella va a hacer lo que quiera. Tu no decides – replico un enfurecido Edward.

*Ya lo veremos – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se giraron a mí, esperando por una respuesta.

Esta vez puse mis ojos en blanco.

*Voy a decir tres cosas:

Primero: Estoy aquí, así que dejen de hablar como si no estuviera. Segundo: Edward afuera – señale la salida, en ese momento Jacob puso carita de triunfo, su sonrisa era burlona mientras miraba a Edward, que este se encontraba perplejo, sorprendido y furioso – Tercero: Jake, te quedas aquí y me esperas que ya regreso – ahora los papeles habían cambiado y el que reía era Edward, al cual apunte con un dedo – tu no rías tanto – dije con mi mejor cara de enojada. Su sonrisa se esfumo al instante y bajo la cabeza.

*Bell…. – comenzó Jake, pero se quedo callado cuando supo que estaba decidida a hablar con Edward y dejarlo a él ahí. Por su mirada entendí lo que quería saber, y a lo que le tenía miedo. Me acerque a él y le susurre por lo bajo.

*Si, es él, por eso mismo debo de hablar – levanto su vista para posarla en Cullen, sus ojos echaban chispas.

*Bella, no es necesario que hables – me tomo por los hombres tiernamente – yo ya me puedo encargar solito – luego de soltarme levanto la vista y pego su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y le hable.

*Jake.. Yo se que puedes, pero no es lo que quiero. Por favor! – pedí haciendo puchero.

*Está bien, pero si pasa algo me llamas al teléfono – dijo todavía desconfiando – y que sepas que no estoy para nada contento con esta decisión.

*Ya lo sé, Gracias – sonreí, y me puse en puntitas de pie para darle un sonoro beso en su mejilla, el paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me estrecho más fuerte, casi dejándome sin aire. Luego acerco sus labios a mi oído.

*No sabe que soy tu hermano…. Cierto? - podía notar su carcajada por como hablaba.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Edward estaba rígido en el mismo lugar que cuando se había abierto la puerta. Su mandíbula estaba blanca por la presión que me imagine estaba ejerciendo y sus puños tirantes por la fuerza.

Pase por sobre él y su actitud, pechándolo en el camino, escuche la risa de Jake, mientras subía al ascensor. Era posible que Edward siguiera en la misma posición?

*Es que te vas a quedar mucho rato mas o vas a venir? Solo van a ser unos minutos Edward, así que si quieres hablar será mejor que no los desperdicies y te apures – en menos de lo que canta un gallo Edward estaba a mi lado en el ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron y todo quedo en silencio, no nos miramos o por lo menos yo a él. De repente sentí que su cuerpo me aprisionaba contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Sus labios rozaron los míos y antes de que yo cometiera una locura, lo empuje separándolo totalmente de mi, dejándolo totalmente anonadado. El ascensor llego a la planta baja y hui despavorida. Sabía que me estaba siguiendo, a pesar de que yo corriera.

Cruce al Central Park, a pesar de que no hiciera frio, estaba totalmente solitario. Nadie se encontraba caminando por allí, entonces me di media vuelta y lo enfrente.

*Crees que primero puedes venir y gritarme y luego intentar besarme? Crees que soy tan bipolar como tú? Crees que no tengo sentimientos? – a medida que iba haciéndole cada una de esas preguntas, me acercaba un paso hacia el con mi dedo apuntándolo - crees que para mí fue agradable enterarme de que la historia que me contaste nunca termina de ser verdad? Crees que eres el único al que le pasan cosas malas y que por eso puedes ir por la vida desquitándote con los demás? PUES ENTERATE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ… NO, NO ERES EL UNICO MALDITO TIPO AL QUE LE PASAN COSAS – termine de clavarle mi dedo en su pecho y millones de lagrimas se agruparon y cayeron todas juntas de mis ojos. No dijo nada a lo largo de mi discurso, pero trato de abrazarme cuando pensó que ya había terminado.

*No me toques… DE QUE RAYOS QUIERES HABLAR EDWARD? – me aleje con mis brazos extendidos y mirándolo tristemente – no tienes una idea de lo difícil que es estar a tu lado Edward Cullen, no tienen una idea de lo que es que te traten como una basura todo el tiempo y después quieran de ti solo el placer….

*No, no es así Bella

*No es así? Y ENTONCES COMO DEMONIOS ES CULLEN? – grite histérica por su tranquilidad – como tengo que tomar todo lo que has hecho hasta aquí? – lo escrute con más tranquilidad - de verdad piensas que no me afectan en lo mas mínimo tus actitudes y reacciones no? Bueno.. entérate de que soy un ser humano y que siento tanto o más que tu – volví a acercarme, no tanto para que no tenga posibilidad de tocarme – si, perdiste a tu hermana – por sus ojos paso la tristeza – pero es necesario que cada momento me recuerdes a mí con tus actitudes lo mal que te sientes por ello? Todos perdemos algo o alguien que queríamos pero no por eso estamos despotricando contra aquellas personas que no tienen la culpa – se que estaba siendo dura con él, pero era mi momento de descargar toda la bronca que tenia acumulada y la angustia que me carcomía por dentro, porque si no lo hacía, era muy probable que terminara por hacerme mal – siempre estas a la defensiva, no se te puede decir nada que ya estas agrediéndome, porque solo lo haces conmigo. Porque sabes que siempre voy a perdonarte Edward. Pero esta vez no, ya no – sus ojos se abrieron, por un momento pensé que se iban a salir de la órbita.

*Bella… - se acerco cuidadosamente, a la vez que yo retrocedía – por favor Bella, necesito que me perdones – sus ojos eran cristalinos.

*No Edward, no necesitas que te perdone, necesitas perdonarte tu a ti mismo – se paró en seco - es que no lo entiendes? Mientras tú estés herido, no vas a saber cómo querer bien, como tratar bien a las personas. Tienes que superarlo Edward, necesitas ayuda…

*Ayúdame tu – suplico desconsoladamente levantando su palma para que la tomara, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Me odie en ese momento, me odie por hacer que sus hermosos luceros gotearan, pero él debía entender que no podía andar por la vida lastimando a todo el mundo porque él estaba lastimado. Debía sanar sus heridas primero.

*Y-yo no… no puedo Edward, lo siento – me aleje aun mas si era posible.

*Es por el cierto? – dijo entre dientes.

*Por él? – entrecerré mis ojos esperando entender. No sabía a qué se refería, estábamos hablando de nosotros y me salía con un "Él".

*Ese tipo que estaba en tu apartamento, es por el verdad? – sus pómulos se comenzaron a inflar de la rabia y comenzó a apretarse en puente de la nariz y a revolver mas, si era posible su sedoso cabello.

*Nada tiene que ver con él, nada de lo que te he dicho tiene que ver con alguien que no sea tu y yo – me acerque tanto y con tanta furia contenida que el que se tuvo que alejar fue el – no escuchas lo que te hablo? Estas tan cegado en tu orgullo machista que no entiendes de lo que se te hablo? Ese es tu problema Edward, que cuando uno no hace o escucha o te da lo que tú quieres lo tratas como escoria – le escupí las palabras en la cara – pero me estoy dando cuenta que lo haces solo conmigo, porque jamás te vi tratando mal nadie que no fuera yo y ya me estoy hartando – solo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y poder digerir todos sus tratos.

Pase por al lado de él, ya no quería ni tenía las fuerzas para seguir parada frente a Edward, porque sabía que tarde o temprano todo iba a quedar olvidado y volvería a perdonarlo, para que en unos pocos días comenzara otra vez. No, no iba a permitir eso.

Sentí como aprisionaba uno de mis brazos con su mano y me daba vuelta.

*Bella, no puedes marcharte, no puedes dejarme – note la desesperación en su voz, y tan solo por un momento quise abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo quedaría olvidado. Pero hacer eso, seria mandarme sola al matadero, y era algo para lo que aun no estaba preparada.

*No lo entiendes Edward, no te puedo dejar… - por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron esperanzados - …porque nunca me tuviste – su agarre se aflojo, hasta que dejo caer su mano al lado de su cuerpo. Me miro largo tiempo sorprendido y triste. Era algo que me había dolido decir, más me dolía tener que sacarlo de mi mente y lamentablemente de mi corazón, cosa de la cual me había dado cuenta recién, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión – busca ayuda Edward y déjame en paz.

Me di la vuelta, esperando que no dijera una palabra que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, ya no podía seguir luchando para que me dejara marchar.

No dijo nada. Solo se quedo parado mirándome mientras me iba de allí.

Me pare en seco y sin voltear a verlo hable.

*Y él…. Él es mi hermano – me fui lo más rápido que pude, sin detenerme a mirar, ni a pensar.

Llegue a la puerta de mi departamento y me desmoroné contra ella. No quería entrar para que Jake no me viera nuevamente llorando por alguien así que apoye mi espalda y me deje caer al piso con mi cabeza entre mis piernas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada allí afuera. Lo único que sabía era que por más que quisiera detenerlas, las lágrimas seguían su curso, a veces más fuerte y a veces más tranquilo. De repente sentí la puerta abrirse lentamente y trate de secar mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

*Ya estas lista para entrar? – pregunto dulcemente Jake. El ya sabía que yo estaba ahí, pero me había dejado mi espacio, y en este momento se lo agradecía eternamente. Le deje un lugar para que se sentara al lado mío y así lo hizo – tu sí que no eres normal, eres rara, teniendo un enorme y comodísimo sillón de cuero negro, quieres quedarte sentada aquí – dijo entre risas, pasando su brazo por mis hombres y tirando de mi hacia él, protegiéndome simbólicamente.

*Siempre lo fui, no sé de qué te asombras – me reí con él.

*Cierto – coincidió – te acuerdas de aquella vez, cuando fuimos de acampada, que dormiste fuera de la carpa, en el pasto, porque no querías aguantar mis ronquidos?

*Igualmente los escuche – recordé aquel momento, mi espalda se había quejado durante todo el día.

*Jajajaja….. Y cuando te apague el calefón en plena bañada y saliste a matarme, estaba con todos mis amigos. Tu solo llevabas un toallón alrededor de tu cuerpecito y lo único que atinaste a hacer fue ponerte como un tomate y dar una reverencia para luego salir de allí.

*Si, que horror… - escondí mi cabeza – pero luego todos tus amigos te pedían una cita conmigo, así que no estuve tan mal eh? – reí a lo que el gruño.

*Ni me lo recuerdes, me pelee con todos ellos, ahora recuerdo porque me obligue a no hacerte aquella broma nuevamente con mis amigos delante – cuando me gire a verlo podía jurar que estaba recordando aquella época porque su ceño estaba mas que fruncido y tenía una mueca muy graciosa – Y aquella vez en que te llevaste puesta una puerta de un locker, cerrándola, en pleno pasillo de la escuela, con miles de alumnos mirando, y el dueño te miro tirada en suelo y lo único que dijo fue: "Gracias" – su carcajada se debe de haber escuchado desde la planta baja, no podía parar de reírse y lo único que hice fue darle un codazo en las costillas que logro que se riera mas fuerte – es que no puedes negar que fue muy gracioso Bells, una rara forma de cerrar las cosas pero gracioso al fin – reía.

A mí no me parecía nada gracioso, yo me había hecho un corte en la frente por chocarme un locker, y el dueño que termino siendo mi hermano, lo único que atino a decir fue gracias, y por haberle cerrado el casillero.

Fue tal el ataque de risa que le agarro a Jake que no pude evitar reírme con él. Estábamos divirtiéndonos de lo lindo, a pesar de ser cosas que me habían pasado a mí y mi torpeza.

Una vez se nos paso la risa, mi hermano me miro significativamente, nos conocíamos tanto el uno al otro que ya sabíamos lo que queríamos decir o estábamos pensando.

*Si… ya estoy lista para entrar.

**13 de septiembre de 2010**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Jake estaba acá.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que no había vuelto a tener noticias de Edward. Si bien la primera semana mi teléfono no paraba de sonar, esas llamabas fueron perdiéndose en el tiempo.

El teléfono ya no sonaba.

No sé que me dolía más, si saber que estaba o saber que ya se había olvidado de mí.

Este tiempo con mi hermano había sido el mejor, habíamos salido a pasear y le había mostrado cada lugar que Alice me había enseñado cuando yo vine por primera vez. Le presente a mis amigos, con los cual se llevo muy bien desde el primer momento, salvo con Rosalie. No sabía qué era lo que les pasaba a aquellos dos, pero siempre se llevaban como perro y gato.

Les había prohibido a mis amigos que me hablaran de Edward y les había rogado que me avisaran si en algún momento que nos juntáramos el iba a estar. Así que por eso llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo, lo estaba esquivando, y por eso también llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver a mis amigos. Siempre que se juntaban estaba el, aunque era lógico siendo el hermano de Emmet.

Cuando el no iba a las reuniones y era mi posibilidad de ir, nunca tenía ganas de Salir de mi casa, y por esa razón, mis amigos muchas veces se enojaban conmigo.

Jasper y Alice se habían vuelto inseparables, casi casi que vivían juntos. Hacían una hermosa pareja.

Por otro lado Rosalie y Emmet todavía seguían con ese histeriqueo constante, pero por lo menos ya se habían dado varios besos, estaban en la etapa de amigovios. Se estaban conociendo.

Jake me hacía mucha compañía a mí, aunque yo me enfocaba mucho en el trabajo para no pensar, así que muchas veces terminaba saliendo él con los chicos.

Y yo… trataba de seguir mi vida, trataba de olvidar a Edward, aunque siempre era imposible. Cada vez que veía a Mimí ella me preguntaba por él, cada vez que me juntaba con mis amigos, el siempre salía en la conversación.

Hoy era un día bastante peculiar. Era el día de mi cumpleaños y lo que menos quería era estar festejando nada. Se me apetecía, estar tirada en mi cama todo el día viendo la tele y comiendo helado, mucho helado. Pero claro, ni soñando se me iba a cumplir ese deseo.

Estaba tapada hasta la cabeza cuando Jake comenzó a saltar sobre mi cama como nene chico, para despertarme del todo.

*ARRIBA BELLA! ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS! – grito eufóricamente y comenzó a cantarme el feliz cumpleaños con su gruesísimo tono de voz mientras se hacia el cantante de ópera. Una vez que termino hizo una reverencia y se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia el – Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanita!

*Gracias Jake… de veras te lo agradezco pero no podemos solo quedarnos acá y festejarlo nosotros? – pregunte esperanzada, mirándolo a los ojos.

*Oh no señorita… porque lo que menos vamos a hacer es festejarlo – me regaño – vamos Bells, será divertido… tienes que salir un poco, hace cuanto que no lo haces? – pregunto tristemente.

Así que acá me encontraba, maldiciéndome por millonésima vez lo débil que era, en la puerta de un bar esperando para entrar a mi gran, divertidísima y maravillosa fiesta de cumpleaños (nótese el sarcasmo).

Alice antes de que se marchara para organizar mi fiesta, se había pasado por mi casa para decirme que ponerme y que no ponerme, como maquillarme y como, como peinarme y como no hacerlo. Pero había tenido que acatar cada una de sus ordenes quisiera o no.

Por qué?

Fácil.

Como se puede ser capaz de contestar o quejarte, cuando tenías a una persona delante enviándote dagas a través de sus ojos y amenazándote?

No, gracias… prefería pasar de morir… todavía me quedaban muchas cosas por experimentar.

Por lo tanto estaba enfundada una minifalda de tiro alto negra, una remera sin mangas escotadísima blanca con mi campera de cuero arriba y unos zapatos negros cerrados. Me estaba congelando, pero como decía Alice, si uno quería estar bello, debía aguantarse lo que venga. Yo prefería no estar bella, haberme puesto un chándal o algo así, pero vuelvo a repetir, no me atrevía a desafiar a mi quería duende. Mi cabello caía por mis hombros en una cascada y mi maquillaje sobresalía pero sin ser exagerado.

Debía reconocer, que como siempre que Alice me ayudaba quedaba impresionante.

A Jake por poco y le agarra un ataque al verme casi desnuda, casi mata a Alice y a mí. Aunque todavía no entendía porque a mí. Yo no había tenido la culpa. Se lo trato de tranquilizar, pero no había funcionado mucho, ya que en este preciso momento me tenia pegada contra la pared, con el delante mío dándome la espalda, cubriéndome de cualquier cosa.

Me podía imaginar por los gruñidos que daba que había varios chicos que miraban en mi dirección, pero igualmente no estaba segura. Solo me limite a rodar los ojos y a darle palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara y no terminara todo en tragedia.

Al fin habíamos entrado al bar, al fin el frio dejaría de acechar mi cuerpo para pasar a darle la bienvenida al calor.

Me adentre entre la multitud con un Jacob realmente enfurruñado, buscando a mis amigos, cuando lo vi. Tan bello como siempre, a solo unos pasos de mi, pero tan lejano a la vez.

Edward estaba de espaldas a mí, vestía un jean oscuro que se le ajustaba a sus piernas y una camisa celeste por adentro del pantalón que se adhería a sus muy trabajas brazos y espalda. Llevaba en una de sus manos una copa llena de alcohol mientras que la otra se encontraba en la espalda baja de una muchacha de cabello rubio rojizo, esbelta, con curvas pronunciadas. Ambos reían de un comentario que seguramente habría dicho alguna de las personas que hablaban animadamente con ellos. Me sentía mareada, enferma, ya no quería seguir presenciando esa imagen, así que me di media vuelta.

*FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLY BELLS! – gritó Emmet efusivamente, para luego darme un abrazo de oso. Esto hizo que todo el mundo se girara a ver. Esperaba que mi infierno personal no hubiera escuchado. Sonreí forzadamente, era una sonrisa nerviosa, y luego de que mi amigo me soltara giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro para darme cuenta que Edward se hallaba mirando inescrutable en mi dirección, ahora sin tocar a la mujer, mientras ésta observaba de Edward a mí.

* * *

AY DIOS… YA LO SE… SON DEMASIADO DEPRIMENTES ESTOS DOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, LO LAMENTO, TRATARE DE QUE EN LOS QUE SIGUE HAYA ALGO DE ACCION. NUNCA SE SABEEEE ;)

GRACIAS POR ANDAR SIEMPRE POR AHÍ… GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS QUE ME ALEGRAN Y ME INFLAN EL CORAZON. SE QUE SONARA CURSI, PERO REALMENTE CADA VEZ QUE HABRO MI CORREO Y VEO QUE HAY ALGUNO ME LLENA DE ALEGRIA SABER QUE SIEMPRE HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ, QUE ESTA DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS… PERO SOBRETODO A:

CARMEN

CAMELA

STRANGEEERS

ADRY

TWIOBSES-LEX

JORGI

MAR

SON GENIALES Y SIEMPRE ESTAN AHI.

PD: PLISCHUUUU PASENSE POR MI OTRO FIC Y VEAN A VER QUE LES PARECE…

GRACIAS… BESOTEEE.. SE LAS QUIEREEE


	12. CAPITULO 12: CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ?

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER! GRACIAS A ELLA PODEMOS SEGUIR DISFRUTANDOLOS.

BUENO… ACA VAMOS CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS….

REALMENTE NO ME TERMINA DE CONVENCER, PERO POR EL MOMENTO ES LO QUE HAY….

ESPERO REALMENTE DE CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE… Y SI NO ES ASI PROMETO QUE CUANDO VUELVA LO MODIFICO…

LEAN TRANQUILAS!

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: CUMPLEAÑOS... FELIZ?**

Qué hago? Qué hago? Piensa rápido Bella! Me recrimine a mí misma, al notar que Edward se acercaba a paso lento, siempre con la infartante mujer, pegada a sus talones.

Volví mi cabeza para ver a todos mis amigos. Sus sonrisas desaparecieron de sus bocas para dar lugar a la confusión. Supuse que sería por la expresión de mi rostro. Estaba asustada, angustiada. No sabía en qué dirección correr.

Gire mi rostro por sobre mi hombro nuevamente, para ver que no me quedaba mucho tiempo para alejarme de allí. Al volver mi vista en el primero que me fije fue en Jake. Miraba atentamente y con su rostro serio y enojado en dirección a Edward.

Al percatarse de la situación, mis amigos comenzaron a alejarse llevándose consigo a mi hermano, a lo que pensé un "Gracias" sarcástico y los mire con incredulidad. Supuse que se trataba de algo premeditado, que Edward les había pedido un espacio para hablar conmigo, saludarme por mi cumpleaños. Pero entonces porque venía esa zorra con él?

Bella.. Por dios! Ni si quiera la conoces.

Si… pero ya me cae mal, pensé para mí misma.

Me gire nuevamente en dirección a ellos, y cuando estaban a menos de diez pasos, y sus verdes ojos traspasaron los míos regalándome una sonrisa, gire sobre mis talones y me fui en dirección contraria. Me aleje de allí balanceando mis caderas exageradamente y sin volver la vista atrás, sabiendo que se quedaría estancado en el lugar viendo sin entender mi reacción, como había hecho la última vez.

Llegue hasta el baño y me pose frente a los espejos de pie entero que había. Mis mejillas estaban arreboladas, y en mis ojos había un brillo difícil de descifrar. Por un lado me sentía segura de mi misma, y de lo que quería, pero por otro lado, estaba tan asustada por lo que él pudiera provocar en mí.

Cuando me disponía a salir del baño alguien me interrumpió.

*Así que tu eres Bella eh? – pregunto una voz chillona. Tendrían que detenerla por exceso de voz aguda, me queje para mis adentro en cuanto me di cuenta que era la misma muchacha que estaba con Edward.

*Tu eres…? – la mire de arriba abajo analizándola, tal como ella estaba haciendo conmigo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Era una batalla cielo versus tierra. Sus magníficos ojos azules, me taladraron, haciendo que me sintiera insignificante delante de su belleza. Si antes había dicho que era bella, ahora mirándola de cerca podía decir que era una de esas modelos que salen en las revistas de moda.

*Tanya! – estiro su mano para que se la estrechara con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, que daba a relucir su magnífica dentadura. Nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de negarle el saludo a alguien como hoy, pero mis padres no me habían enseñado de esa manera, así que poniendo mi mejor cara hable.

*Un gusto Tanya – estreche su mano, incómodamente – por cierto, si soy Bella!

*Es un placer conocerte Bella! He escuchado mucho de ti, ya tenía ganas de conocerte – de mí? No sé cual habrá sido mi expresión para que lanzara unas pequeñas risitas sofocadas por una de sus manos – si de ti… Eres Isabella Swan verdad? – pregunto seria y frunciendo su entrecejo.

*Si lo soy… disculpa – dije sacarsticamente - … a mi querías conocerme? Quien te ha hablado de mí? – me apunte con un dedo, con mi curiosidad en aumento, hablándole como si fuera tonta.

*Mi novio – comento tranquila – me conto que te conoció en una situación un tantoooo… ehh…. graciosa… por así decirlo – comenzó a hablar – me dijo que eras bella, pero se ha quedado corto – mis ojos casi se salen de su órbita, no entendía nada, como podía hablar con tanta tranquilidad?

*Yo no diría que fue graciosa – dije fríamente. Es que era posible que Cullen siempre este restándole importancia a las cosas?

*Mmmm… lo siento.. ummm.. yooo – dijo confusa, mientras tocaba su cabellera larga.

*Yo que tu, me replantearía su situación. Créeme… no ha sido para nada sincero contigo, yo diría que nos conocimos en un muy mal termino - no sabía de dónde salía todo eso que le estaba diciendo. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero con solo pensar que era ella quien recibía sus besos, sus caricias, sus piropos me hacia entrar en ebullición – ahora si me disculpas debo irme, mis amigos me esperan para festejar mi cumpleaños, deseo pasarla bien – sus expresión me dejo confusa y contrariada. Por qué no contestaba? Por qué me miraba así?

*Yo.. Lo siento Bella, espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños. Adiós – se despidió para salir de allí casi corriendo. Su actitud me dejo perpleja, pero lo deje pasar.

Cuando llegue con mis amigos, gracias a Dios no visualice a Edward. Era algo que me dejaba más tranquila, aunque otro tanto no, porque seguramente se encontraba con ella, y Tanya le estaría contando lo que sucedió en el baño.

AY DIOS MIO… VOY A VOLVERME LOCA!

*Estas buscando a alguien? – dijo una voz gruesa entre divertido y enojado, que me hizo dar un salto del susto. Me di la vuelta para encararlo, cuando lo encontré doblado de la risa. A lo que le pegue en la costilla – Auchhh.. Bella… - dejo de reír, para tocarse su costado – eso dolió.

*Te lo mereces por ser bruto Jake – conteste para luego sacarle la lengua como nena chica, a lo que le contesto con lo mismo.

*Bella? – llamo alguien a mis espaldas. Mi de la vuelta para encontrarme con un muchacho alto, y de unos ojos azules que me resultaban muy conocidos – soy Ian… te acuerdas?

Al escuchar su nombre llego a mí la imagen de Edward presentándome a Ian en el cumpleaños de Mike.

*Hoy no traes cámara verdad? – respondí con una sonrisa.

*Hoy no… que memoria tienes mujer eh! – sonrió junto conmigo – oye… por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños! – me felicito para luego darme un abrazo y un beso. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer demasiado a este muchacho, pero las dos veces que lo había visto derramaba ternura a por doquier.

*Gracias Ian, eres muy amable. Como haz estado? - pregunte cuando sentí un carraspeo atrás mío, pero ya sabía a quién se debía - disculpa… que torpe soy… Ian, el es Jake mi hermano, Jake el es Ian un amigo – presente para que se dieran la mano e hicieran un gesto con la cabeza de asentimiento y dijeran "Hola" al mismo tiempo. No hacía falta mencionar como es que había conocido a Ian teniendo a Jacob adelante.

El ojitos azules desvió su vista a su teléfono, por lo visto le estaban mandando un mensaje nada bueno, porque su expresión cambio en un dos por tres.

*Disculpa Bella… debo irme… que termines bien – concluyo mientras se iba. No entendía que había pasado, pero no hubo tiempo para pensar porque en ese momento sentí un tirón en mi brazo que me arrastraba hacia la pista de baile.

Pasamos más de dos horas bailando todo lo que al DJ se le ocurría poner. Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado con las locuras de mis amigos. Emmet que parecía un robot bailando, Jake que rebotaba con todas y cada una de las chicas a las que se le acercaba, y como hacia caras cuando se le insinuaba una que no le gustaba. El ambiente estaba distendido, relajado y todos nos reíamos y la pasábamos bien. Pero yo sabía que mi cerebro estaba también en otro lugar. Me encontraba a mi misma visualizando toda la discoteca para ver si lo veía a Edward. Pero no había ni rastro de él.

Cuando ya no pude más de los pies. Hey! Llevaba más de 7 cm de alto. Les comente, o más bien grite a mis amigos que me iría a sentar. Ninguno me acompaño, primero porque se la estaban pasando muy bien y segundo porque yo les había dicho que quería estar un poco sola.

Comencé a caminar hacia la barra para pedirme una bebida y así refrescarme cuando me tomaron del brazo.

*HEYYY! – grite por sobre la música, pero de nada sirvió.

Hoy era el día… TIREN DEL BRAZO A BELLA! El ajuste de la mano era firme, pero para nada brusco, no me soltó en ningún momento. Estaba tan mareada por lo rápido que me estaba arrastrando que cuando mire a ver quién era ya estábamos fuera del sitio.

Edward en su esplendor, seguía tirando de mí hacia la esquina más próxima. Las palabras para que se detuviera no salían de mi boca. Pero en cuanto vi que íbamos a cruzar la calle me pare en seco haciendo que se volteara hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

*Que se supone que estás haciendo? – escrute retirando bruscamente mi brazo de entre su mano.

No pestañeo, no se movió, no cambio su expresión, no hablo. Por lo que me pareció una eternidad no hizo ninguna de esas cuatro cosas. Me estaba entrando a desesperar y hoy no era uno de mis mejores días.

*Ok… me lar….

*Bella… - mi nombre salió en un susurro desgarrador – tengo que hablar contigo… realmente necesito hablar – concluyo mirándome intensamente.

Ya sabía lo que se me venía encima. Primero me recriminaría por maltratar a su novia y luego me daría las gracias por dejarlo marchar hace casi un mes, la decisión más difícil que había tomado, ya que ahora estaba feliz y comiendo perdiz con su deslumbrante novia.

No quería… no podía escuchar eso. Tenía que irme… me di la vuelta para comenzar a correr, cuando sus palabras me detuvieron.

*Por qué siempre estas huyendo? – huir… eso es lo que hacía, a eso era lo que me dedicaba desde que lo conocía. Él, y solo él la tenía la culpa de que huyera en cada encuentro.

*No huyo! – medio grite sin mirarlo, de espaldas a él. Claro no le iba a decir que huía.

*Claro que huyes… siempre lo haces – no se acerco en ningún momento, siempre me dio mi espacio. Y aunque odiara admitirlo eso era un gran avance, ya que antes nunca lo hacía. Seguramente se debiera a ella – tu… yo… - escuche una maldición, se estaba trabando con las palabras – te escuche cuando quisiste decirme todo lo que sentías y tenias adentro. Te escuche y te preste atención a cada cosa que dijiste, y me mantuve callado – si.. Y lo odie, pensé para mí. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, enfadada y a punto de gritárselo pero me corto antes de que pudiera recriminarle nada – en ese momento necesitabas sacar todo afuera para que no te hiciera mal por eso no hable, no tenia excusas para lo mal que te había hecho sentir y cualquier cosa que dijera iba a ser peor – el todo lo que hizo lo hizo por mí. Se había bancado que la maltratara para que yo pudiera estar bien – y tuviste razón en dos cosas Bella – dijo haciendo que le prestara atención de nuevo y para que lo mirara confundida – no puedo perder algo que nunca tuve - en ese momento se me cayó el mundo encima. Era cierto que yo se lo había dicho, pero solo era para lastimarlo y que me dejara marchar, pero la realidad era que me tenia atada a sus manos y que siempre seria así quisiera o no – y la segunda es que es verdad… necesitaba ayuda y la encontré – fue la segunda vez que el mundo se me vino encima y créanme dos veces seguidas dolía y mucho. Encontró su ayuda – gracias Bella – y me abrazo. Me abrazo mientras mis brazos quedaban inertes a mis costados y lagrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos. Cuando me soltó, me separe rápidamente y me di la vuelta para que no me viera llorar. Me limpie con el dorso de mi mano.

*N-no tie-tienes nadaaa q-que agra-agradecer-meee – bueno no había servido de nada ocultarme bajo mi pelo. Maldita sensibilidad y sentimientos.

*Hey! Que sucede? – pregunto dulcemente tocándome el hombro, colocando un mechón de mi pelo atrás de mi oreja y acercando su cara a la mía. Estaba tan cerca, olía tan bien, estaba tan guapo. Sus labios rozados y finos llamaban a besarlos y sin pensarlo dos veces lo encare y lo bese. Corto pero significativo. Se me quedo mirando confundido, sin reaccionar, con el seño fruncido. No dijo nada y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso.

Tonta Bella! Vez lo que haces por seguir tus impulsos. Como va a querer besarte a ti, teniendo a la hermosa Tanya a su lado.

Estaba preparada para irme con mi humillación a cuestas cuando me tomo por los brazos y devoro mi boca, introduciendo su lengua de golpe, la cual recibí con mucho gusto.

Era un beso desesperado, necesitado. Había soñado muchas noches a lo largo de este tiempo sin verlo, con sus labios, era una adicción que no quería perder, así que respondí más que gustosa con ese frenético beso.

Pase mis manos a través de su cintura y lo pegue mas a mí, haciendo que sus manos fueran a mi rostro para agarrarlo firme para que no me escapara nuevamente.

Lo que él no sabía es que no tenía intención de huir. Esta vez no.

Acaricie su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer supuse. Nuestras lenguas batallaban por el poder, el beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más sensual y sexual. Lo necesitaba, quería que me hiciera suya aquí o el cualquier lugar. Necesitaba sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo y que explorase con su boca los lugares más recónditos de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba poder conocer el suyo y que era lo que le hacía bien o no.

El beso bajo de ritmo y nos separamos por la falta del aire, sin soltarnos. Apoyo su frente en la mía, manteniendo nuestras narices y labios rozándose.

*Te necesito Bella! Te deseo! – hizo palabras mis pensamientos.

*Y-yo tam-tambien – dije entrecortadamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron al instante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en su auto yendo a una alta velocidad. Era la primera vez que no me importaba, solo quería ser suya en todos los sentidos.

Durante todo el camino el no despegó la vista de la calle, salvo para darme cortas miradas que me llenaban de lujuria, si es que cabía mas. Sus manos o mis manos no pararon de acariciar cualquier parte de nuestros cuerpos, siempre con el debido cuidado, y cada tanto me inclinaba para darle un beso que recibía de buena gana.

En tiempo record llegamos a destino, salvo que pensé que nuestro destino seria mi departamento, pero me sorprendió ver una enorme casa, más bien una mansión, con un gran patio delantero. En el medio de este había una hermosa fuente de ángeles que tiraba agua. Había unos escalones que llevaban a la doble puerta de madera oscura principal.

Mire todo embobada, y en cuanto Edward detuvo el auto, me bajé rápidamente para quedar impregnada de la belleza de dicha casa. La parte delantera era blanca y estaba llena de ventanas. Tenía un porche, donde había ubicados unos silloncitos de patio y entre ellos una mesa. Era una casa de dos pisos muy elegante, justo con el estilo de Edward.

Mientras miraba cada mínimo detalle, sentí dos manos envolver mi cintura haciendo que me apegara a su ya creciente erección, comenzó a dar suaves besos por mi cuello y de vez en cuando algunas lamidas en el. Coloque mis manos sobre las suyas, que se encontraban en mi vientre y juntos comenzamos a explorar mi cuerpo, mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y pase mis brazos por su cuello para atraerlo a mí. Nuevamente comenzamos con nuestro juego. Necesitaba más de él.

Pegue un gritito cuando lo sentí tomarme entre sus brazos sin parar de besarme para llevarme adentro.

Había dicho que el exterior era bellísimo? Bueno.. La verdad es que no se comparaba nada con el interior. Estaba poco iluminado pero por lo que se veía las tonalidades iban del negro al blanco. En el medio de la sala había una enorme escalera que conectaba con el piso superior. A la izquierda se podía ver una enorme biblioteca, a la derecha un living muy bien equipado y más allá de la escalera iluminada supuse que estaría la cocina.

Me llevo hasta el living, y me recostó en una de los enormes sillones que ocupaban este lugar. Era algo realmente cómodo. Comenzamos a besarnos intensamente. Saque su camisa de adentro del pantalón y pase mis manos por debajo de ella, explorando cada uno de sus músculos. Estos se pusieron en tensión al sentir mis caricias pero al instante se relajaron. Comencé a desabrochársela mientras el daba suaves besos en mi cuello y en mi pecho. Una vez abierta, me ayudo a quitársela y ya lo podía ver en todo su esplendor. Se separo de mí, y nos miramos significativamente, era el hombre más perfecto que había conocido nunca y era mío.

*Bella… - susurro.

Mío? MIO? RAYOS… NO ES MIO… ES DE TANYA..

BELLA QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO? Me pregunte, mientras sentía como iba quitando mi remera hasta dejarme en un sujetador de encaje blanco. Ataco mis pechos al instante, pero rápidamente lo separe de mí y me pare en busca de mi remera.

*Que… que sucede? – pregunto confundido y tratando de controlar su respiración, a su vez yo trataba de vestirme, pero no podía de lo nerviosa que estaba.

*Nada… - bravoooo! Me felicite sarcásticamente. No se me ocurría que mas decirle. O tal vez un "Ay lo siento Edward, hoy conocí a tu novia, muy bella por cierto, y ahora nos vamos a acostar, loco no? que es lo que tendría que pasar?" pensé para mí.

*Novia? Que novia? – o no? No lo había pensado para mí? AYYY DIOS.. QUE MAS ME TIENE QUE PASAR?

Se paro del sillón, para acercarse a mí, pero me aleje poniendo una mesita entre los dos. Sé que no servía de mucho pero por lo menos algo nos separaba.

*Edward no juegues conmigo… ho…

*No estoy jugando contigo, de que novia estás hablando? – pregunto con el seño fruncido.

Que buen cuerpo tenía Edward, su vientre terminaba con una V que te llevaba camino a la perdición. Estaba bien marcado, bien tonificado.

Por el amor de todos los santos! CONCENTRATE BELLA! Me recrimine.

*Me vas a contestar? – pregunto divertido adivinando hacia donde iban mis pensamientos. Qué vergüenza!

Quería salir corriendo de allí pero no había podido lograr ponerme la remera por lo tanto estaba tratando de taparme con ella aunque no cubría demasiado.

*Edward será mejor que me vaya y que hagamos como que aquí no ha pasado nada – comencé

*No empieces de nuevo Bella…. No sé qué te habrán dicho pero no estoy con nadie – comenzó a desesperarse queriendo pasar por sobre la mesa, a lo que lo detuve con una mano.

Lance una carcajada.

*Vamos Edward, somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho, no hace falta que nadie me diga nada, yo misma lo vi – sus ojos estaban confundidos.

*No se dé que me estás hablando – comenzó a rascarse la barbilla confuso.

*Yo te vi, y ella me lo confirmo, así que no vale la pena negarlo. No quiero ser la segunda y no quiero que ella sufra – dije triste. Al ver su expresión conteste – si… te deseo y no hay nada más que quisiera en este momento que estar entre tus brazos – confesé con mis mejillas como un tomate. En sus labios se formo una hermosa sonrisa torcida y camino hacia mí como un depredador a punto de cazar – Edward no… por favor no lo hagas mas difícil – dije estirando mis brazos y haciendo que se me cayera la remera, a lo que su vista fue directo hacia mis pechos y luego de nuevo a mis ojos. En ellos se podía ver lujuria, deseo, amor? No no podía ser, necesitaba irme de allí.

*Se ve que no me conoces mucho Bella… Eres tú la que lo hace difícil. Bella no estoy con nadie y no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú – dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y me acercaba a él.

*Pero yo.. yo te vi, ella.. ella me lo dijo, tu….

*Que es lo que viste u oíste? – pregunto tiernamente rozando mis labios haciéndome perder la cordura.

*Tanya… - susurre cerrando mis ojos para dejarme llevar. De repente lo sentí demasiado lejos. Abrí mis ojos y él me miraba raro.

*Tanya? Crees que Tanya es mi novia? - rio burlonamente. Me sentí ofendida por su forma de reírse.

*Claro… y de que te estás riendo? – pregunte enojada por su actitud.

*Es que… - rio una vez más – Bella, eres increíble… Tanya? De verdad? – volvió a preguntar sin poder creerlo. Creo que vio como mi enojo iba subiendo de grado y como mi ceja se comenzaba a levantar para mirarlo escéptica, porque se calmo – está bien lo siento, pero no puedo creerlo.

*Ella me dijo que era tu novia – conteste rápidamente colocando bruscamente mis brazos en jarra. No se me podía tomar muy enserio en esta postura con mis pechos saltando por la rapidez en que me había movido y estando semi desnuda. Y creo que él pensó lo mismo porque sus ojos se oscurecieron del placer.

*Ella te dijo…" Edward es mi novio?" – pregunto levantando una de las cejas.

*Bueno… ehh… no… en realidad solo menciono que su novio había hablado mucho de mí – estaba conteniendo la risa - y tu estuviste con ella todo el tiempo así que supuse que serias tu – termine para que el pudiera tranquilamente reírse a mandíbula abierta. Lo mire realmente enojada. Que le pasa?

*Ella…. Jajaja… ella n-no es.. no es mi noviaaa jajajajaja Bella! Es la novia de Ian, mi mejor amigo, el muchacho que te presente la otra vez – seguía riéndose de mi y ya no me lo iba aguantar.

En ese momento todo encajo en su lugar. El porqué había conocido al novio de Tanya en una situación graciosa y la pobre cara de la muchacha al ser maltratada por mí. El mensaje recibido por Ian y su expresión. Todo comenzó a tomar forma dentro de mí, e hizo que me sintiera mal, estaba totalmente apenada y de nada servía que el siguiera burlándose de mí. Por lo que me agache para tomar mi remera y me fui de allí a grandes zancadas cortando su estrepitosa risa.

*BELLA…. – gritó pero no le di importancia.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta tiro de mi mano para darme la vuelta. Estaba tan enojada que lo encare y su respuesta me dejo anclada en el lugar.

*Que es lo que quieres Edward? – grite.

*Solo quiero ser quien te ame – y estampo sus labios contra los míos sin darme tiempo a contestar ni reaccionar.

* * *

AY DIOS MIO! ESTE EDWARD ES DEMASIADO AMOR!

COMO SIEMPRE… DEBO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ FIRMES COMO SOLDADITOS… APOYANDOME Y DANDOME ANIMOS!

GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE PASARON POR MI OTRO FIC Y A LAS QUE NO…. NO DEJEN DE PASAR PLISCHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! JAJAJAJA

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOOOO….. NO SOY MUY BUENA DANDOLE UN TOQUE DE EROTISMO AL FIC PERO TRATARE DE HACER LO MEJOR POSIBLE… MIL PERDONES

DEJENME SABER QUE LES PARECIO SIII?

EL OTRO FIC Y ESTE LOS ACTUALIZARE CUANDO REGRESE DE MI VIAJE... ASI QUE SEGURAMENTE TARDE MUCHO MAS... ASI QUE... HASTA LA VUELTA NIÑAS... Y NO ME EXTRAÑEN, VOLVERE Y SERE MILLONES... JAJAJAJAJJAA.

BESO… LAS QUIEROOOOO


	13. CAPITULO 13: AMIGOS ESPECIALES

HOLAAAA MIS REINAS!

COMO HAN ESTADO?

GRACIAS POR LAS BUENAS VIBRAS POR MI VIAJE. DEBO DECIR QUE NO FUE UN VIAJE DE PLACER EXACTAMENTE Y QUE HE VUELTO UN POCO TRISTE… PERO ASI ES LA VIDA.

VOLVAMOS A LO QUE VINIMOS HACER ACA… NO VOY A ABURRIRLAS.

NUEVO CAPITULOOOO… ESTAN CONTENTAS? PORQUE YO SIIIIIII…. ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO ESPECIAL. PORQUE JAMAS HABIA ESCRITO ALGO ASI, ESPERO NO HABERLO HECHO TAN MAL COMO PIENSO. JAJAJA

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI QUERIDISIMA MEYER… COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A ELLA POR HACERLOS REALIDAD.

AHORA SI… AGARRENSE FUERTE Y A VOLAR ESAS MENTES MUCHACHAS.. NOS VEMOS ABAJOOOOO…

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: AMIGOS ESPECIALES**

De piedra. Así me había quedado por lo dicho de Edward y sus actos luego de ello.

Poco a poco mi cerebro fue asimilando todo lo que había sucedido y comenzó a responder a sus besos y a sus caricias. Lo tome por el cabello haciendo que nuestras lenguas entraran mas profundo.

En un solo movimiento estaba acorralada contra la puerta de madera con Edward apegándose imposiblemente más a mí. Mi musculosa había caído nuevamente al suelo y él había aprovechado para tocar mis pechos salvajemente haciéndome gemir, jadear y excitar si era aun más posible.

Edward comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi pollera, hasta que esta cayó silenciosamente al suelo, una vez liberadas mis pompis y muslos, paso las manos por ellos. Una de mis piernas abrazo la cadera de él, uniendo más nuestros sexos y haciéndonos gemir. Comencé a mover mis caderas para darme mayor placer.

*Bella…. No hagas eso, me estas matando! – dijo Edward jadeante.

*Entonces de una vez por todas, arráncame las bragas, sácate tus pantalones y ropa interior y fóllame como nunca haz follado a nadie – dije de corrido realmente excitada. No sabía de donde había salido la valentía de hablar así, pero este hombre me ponía a mil.

Mis palabras surgieron efecto, porque primero desabrocho mi brassier tirándolo bruscamente a un lado para darse el gusto de lamer, chupar y morder mis rosados pezones. Paso de uno a otro dándoles toda la atención que necesitaban, pellizco aquel que no estaba atendido por su boca haciendo que un grito de placer saliera de mi boca. Baje mi pierna para tratar de desabrochar sus pantalones, tarea demasiado difícil cuando una está gozando, pero lo había logrado, ellos cayeron sobre sus pies junto con sus bóxers.

Una de sus manos viajo hacia al sur, y se adentro entre mis bragas para acariciar mis labios tortuosamente. Mis manos fueron a parar a mi cabeza, a ver si así podía aguantar un poco para no volverme loca y no caer. Su pulgar comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi hinchado botón.

SI SEÑORES, MI CLITORIS ESTA DE FIESTA!

Necesitaba más y así se lo hice saber moviendo mi cadera, haciendo que sus dedos se acercaran más a mi entrada.

*Alguien esta desesperado – rio.

*Ahhhhh – jadee cuando sentí uno de sus dedos adentrarse en mi. Mientras tanto Edward seguía besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que le quedaba cerca. A su vez yo me aferraba a su espalda para no caerme. Un segundo dedo hizo su acto de presencia dentro de mí haciendo que llegara a la locura.

Podía sentir el pene erecto de Edward rozarse contra mi sexo, llegaba a niveles paranormales.

Comencé a sentir como mi vientre bajo se comenzaba a preparar para dar lugar al orgasmo más fuerte que había tenía en mi vida. Comencé a sentir como mis paredes aprisionaban los dedos de Edward, comencé a cabalgar sobre ellos como una loca para llegar a las nubes, mientras varios jugos bajaban por mis piernas empapando la erección de Edward.

Pero todo eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumo, y quede totalmente frustrada. Edward había sacado sus dedos de mí antes de que llegara a explotar. Lo mire entre furiosa y desconcertada a lo que él me miraba entre divertido y lujurioso.

COMO SE LE OCURRIA DEJARME ASI?

*Sera mejor Edward Cullen… que termines con lo que empezaste – amenace tomando su miembro resbaladizo entre mis manos y haciéndolo gemir de placer. En eso sus manos salvajemente tiraron de mis bragas haciéndolas romper y caer al suelo junto con la demás ropa.

*Eso es lo que pretendía hacer cariño – subió mi pierna derecha para que abrace su cadera haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran libremente.

Edward se atrevía y gozaba jugando conmigo. Rozaba mi entrada con su descomunal pene haciéndome perder la cordura. Pero necesitaba más. QUERIA MÁS. Me apoye en sus hombros y me apegue mas a él, haciendo que solo la puntita pasara a ser parte de mí, pero rápidamente se separo.

*Quieres esto Bella? – pregunto volviéndola a meter y solo pude asentir y jadear – dímelo, en voz alta, dímelo – insistió.

*Quiero esto y mucho más Edward, quiero todo tu miembro dentro de mí ahora…. – dije entrecortadamente pero con autoridad, mientras aprisionaba su pene y lo llevaba a mi húmeda entrada.

Por sus ojos pasó el deseo, la lujuria, la ambición, el placer y luego de unos segundos que se me hicieron imposiblemente largos me penetro profundamente haciéndome mojar más si cabía, haciéndome ver las estrellas.

Se quedo un momento quieto para que ambos pudiéramos acostumbrarnos, sobretodo yo al tener semejante cosa dentro de mí. Era lo más grande que había visto en mi vida, bueno en realidad no es que haya visto mucho, pero era enorme y duro.

Edward comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis pechos haciéndome volver a la realidad de donde nos encontrábamos.

POR DIOS! ESTOY TENIENDO SEXO CON EL HOMBRE MÁS PERFECTO QUE HE CONOCIDO Y ESTOY PENSANDO ESTUPIDECES!

Empecé a mover mis caderas lentamente para que se diera cuenta que necesitaba que me embistiera.

*Mas Edward! – pedí mirándolo a los ojos. Me miro unos segundos dulcemente y me beso con pasión para luego dar paso a la lujuria y penetrarme salvajemente.

OH POR DIOS! JAMAS HABIA TENIDO SEXO SALVAJE CONTRA UNA PUERTA!

Salió de mí y me tomo por las dos piernas para alzarme y así abrace con ambas su cadera. Nos separo un poco de la puerta, pero luego empujo mi torso hacia ella, para que estuviera inclinada y volvió a embestir en mi.

*AHHHHHH! MMMM…. – gemí a la vez que tiraba de sus cabellos haciendo que el también gimiera. Esto era el cielo. Podía sentir su miembro más profundo que antes y era increíblemente grande.

Nuestras caderas chocaban y nuestros cuerpos sudaban por el esfuerzo, estaba a punto de llegar y estaba segura de que él podía sentirlo, ya que comenzó a darme más y más y mas duro.

*OHHH… EDWARD… YA… YA.. MÁS… ESTOY POR LLEGAR… - dije entrecortadamente.

Y con una última estocada mas mi vista se nublo, mis sentidos se esfumaron, mis ojos se dieron vuelta del placer. Un gran orgasmos exploto dentro de mi haciéndome sentir completa por primera vez en la vida. Mis brazos y mis piernas ya no tenían fuerzas y Edward no dejaba de moverse dentro de mí. Estaba cansada y sabía que él no había llegado a su gloria.

*Todavía no he terminado contigo cariño…. Pretendo hacerte tener un orgasmo mas…. – me quedé con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Me bajo de su cadera, me dio la vuelta y me hizo apoyar la frente y las manos en la puerta, sacando mi trasero para que tenga una vista de lo mejor – te voy a dar tanto placer que vas a tener que pedirme que pare – no sabía de donde había salido este Edward pero me encantaba.

Paso una de sus manos por mi vientre y de allí hacia mi sexo para abrir mis labios deliciosamente. Su otra mano por lo visto había tomado su pene y lo había guiado hacia mi vagina penetrándome de una sola vez y siguiendo con sus embestidas sin dejarme respirar. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, para que por ultimo una se quede en mis pechos y la otra tome mi cadera para darse más impulso y así dar estocadas más rápidas, duras y profundas. Me separe de la pare y pegue mi espalda a su pecho, pase mis manos por su cuello y atraje su boca a la mía.

Podía sentirlo. Ambos estábamos cerca. Con unas tres estocadas mas llegue a mi paraíso y unas cinco más lo sentí llenarme entera sin que se dejara de mover dentro de mí.

Cuando el efecto orgasmo se paso, me tomo con una mano para que no me cayera y la otra la apoyo contra la puerta. Y su cabeza se mantenía apoyada en mi hombro.

*Dios! Eso ha sido…

*Increíble… - termine agotada. Salió de mí lentamente y me dio la vuelta para besarme dulcemente. Me tomo en brazos estilo novia y nos condujo hacia las escaleras – que haces? – pregunte sorprendida. Pensé que ahora sería el turno de irme ya ambos habíamos conseguido lo que queríamos.

*Te llevo a la cama, para que podamos descansar – lo mire con una ceja alzada ya que su tono de voz denotaba sarcasmo.

*Ok ok – rio torcidamente – no pienso dejarte dormir por….. Tres horas más? – me miro interrogativo, a lo que me reí, asentí y lo bese con todas mis ganas.

Amaba a este hombre. Estaba segura de que esta noche había cambiado por completo mi vida y que ya nada sería igual dentro de mi corazón. Lo amaba más que a nada en la vida. Solo hacía falta encontrar el momento para decírselo y que ambos sintiéramos lo mismo.

Bueno… en realidad habían sido cuatro horas y media las que no me había dejado dormir. Ahora estaba aquí recostada, los dos desnudos, sobre su duro pecho y dibujaba incoherencias sobre su vientre mientras el dormía boca arriba y me mantenía sujetada fuertemente. El sueño se me había ido, pero había pasado la noche más increíble que una persona podía tener. Levante mi cabeza para mirarlo, tan tranquilo y hermoso.

Estaba tan despierta que necesitaba tomarme una buena taza de café y por ello bese su pecho, roce sus labios y me separe lentamente de él para que no se despertara. Y no lo hizo. Comencé a recorrer la habitación con la vista a ver si encontraba algo que ponerme, ya que toda nuestra ropa había quedado tirada abajo, hasta que visualice en una silla una camisa blanca de Edward. Me la puse y salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Durante el trayecto a la cocina pude visualizar varias fotos de la familia de Edward y de él mismo. Había varias otras con hombres y mujeres totalmente desconocidos para mí. Okok.. Puede que haya husmeado más de la cuenta por toda la casa, pero es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, ya que el sueño no venía a mí.

Regrese a la habitación con una humeante taza de café para encontrarme a Edward en la misma posición. Era tan mono verlo así.

Como no quería despertarlo volviéndome a acostar, tome asiento al lado de la ventana con mis rodillas pegadas al pecho desnudo y como era costumbre en mi, mire las maravillosas pocas estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo. Siempre me había fascinado desde chica la galaxia y cada vez que podía la contemplaba para ver si algún día podían darme alguna respuesta.

Me pareció escuchar un celular en la habitación, pero como no visualice nada, lo deje pasar, hasta que volvió a sonar. Lo busque por todos lados, y lo encontré en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Raro… Los celulares no se dejan escondidos, pero que se yo de eso no?

Sé que no es de buena educación revisar las cosas ajenas, pero se notaba que la persona que estaba mandando los mensajes estaba tan insistente que me fue imposible no pispiar.

Así que tome el celular y vi que tenía tres mensajes.

"_Gracias por la magnífica noche que pasamos juntos ayer_

_R."_

"_Me gustaría que se volviera a repetir_

_R."_

"_Me gustaría ser tuya una y otra y otra vez_

_R."_

QUE? DIOS.. PERO QUE TIPA MAS GUARRA…. INSINUARSE Y DE ESA MANERA, ES QUE NO TIENE DIGNIDAD?

MIRA EN LO QUE PIENSAS BELLA! EL TIPO SE ACOSTO CON OTRA…. YA REACCIONAAAA…

Mi mundo se vino abajo. Mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mis anhelos, mi vida se vino abajo. Mientras yo lloraba cada noche en mi cama, él se acostaba con una cualquiera. Esa era la ayuda que había encontrado. Y como la muy estúpida que soy, por ser celosa, voy y me regalo ante él.

Lagrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. Releía una y otra vez lo mensajes para ver si así desaparecían o si solo había sido una mala jugada de mí cerebro. Pero ahí seguían y ahora estaba segura de que no cambiarían lo que decía. Cuando me di cuenta de esto mi cuerpo entro en un shock demasiado grande y el teléfono cayo de mis manos. Mire de él hacia Edward rápidamente para ver si este último se había despertado, pero gracias al cielo no había sido así. Me agache rápidamente para tomarle y volver a depositarlo en su lugar.

Corrí literalmente hacia la entrada y el living, donde se encontraba toda la ropa y me vestí, claro que sin mis bragas, lamentablemente habían sufrido mucho daño del que ahora me arrepentía.

No podía entender como había sido tan imbécil de creer nuevamente en él. Tenía que irme de esa casa urgentemente, pero aunque no se lo mereciera y aunque yo no quisiera, tenía que escribir una carta para que me dejara en paz.

Tome un lápiz y un papel de la cocina y con manos temblorosas y con una angustia de los mil demonios escribí.

_Edward:_

_No sé cómo decirte esto, es tan difícil. Ok… ya voy…_

_Lamento que te lo tengas que enterar por acá y que no te lo pueda decir en la cara pero esto no tendría que haber pasado. Estoy saliendo con alguien._

_Lo que paso esta noche solo fue un momento de deseo que nos invadió y mucho alcohol recorriendo nuestras venas, sobre todo las mías. _

_No quiero que volvamos a tocar el tema. Ya es demasiado bochornoso con solo pensarlo. No me busques, no me llames, no nada… es mejor así._

_Amo a mi novio y jamás me perdonare lo que le hice si te sigo viendo. Eres solamente un amigo, un amigo especial con el que cometí una estupidez que jamás volverá a pasar._

_Lo siento. Siento que hayamos llegado tan lejos._

_Bella._

Varias lágrimas estaban derramadas sobre el papel. Eran lágrimas de angustia y de rabia. Si hubiera tenido que escribirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente créanme que no hubiera sido nada lindo ni tranquilo. Me estaba mordiendo los dientes y apretando mis puños para no mandarlo al diablo y decirle que era un maldito bastardo. Me estaba mordiendo la lengua y controlándome para no ir allí arriba abofetearlo hasta que se despertara y cortarle su delirante miembro, aquel que me hizo llegar a las nubes toda la noche.

Por el amor de todos los santos Bella! ERES UNA IDIOTA…. TIENES QUE ODIARLO! Me recrimino mi consciencia. Pero era imposible hacerlo.

Ya sabía que le había permitido ser parte de mi de una manera descomunal. Así que ahora tendría que vivir con el dolor de amar a alguien y saber que fui traicionada.

Deje la carta sobre la encimera de la cocina, tome valor y con ojos llorosos y un gran nudo en el estomago me fui de allí. Sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros. Y un gran y profundo dolor en el pecho, difil de curar.

* * *

LO HICE PESIMOOO? (LAS ESTOY MIRANDO CON UN PUCHERO Y EL ENTRECEJO FRUNCIDO)JAJAJAJAJA….

AYYYY ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO CON EL LEMMON… SOY PESIMA ESCRIBIENDO ESAS COSAS ME PARECE.

GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE… AUNQUE CREO QUE DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO YA NO ESTARAN MAS JAJAJAJAJJAJA… SOY MUY DRAMATICA.. NO SE PREOCUPEN. JAJAJA

QUE LES HA PARECIDO? DE QUIEN CREEN QUE SON ESOS MENSAJES QUE VIO BELLA?

HAGANMELO SABER…. HAGANME SABER SI LES HA GUSTADO O NO EL CAPITULO… SIII?

PLISCHUUUUU….

SON LO MAS…. SE LAS QUIERE..

…..

QUIQUI.-


End file.
